S7W Tuesday Night Turmoil
by CieraLacina
Summary: "We here at S7W like to hold ourselves as a different breed of wrestling. We don't use characters from other shows or games and instead build ourselves on our own merit. We do hope you can join us."
1. The Start of It All (April 11th)

"Talking"

*Theme Music*

*Single Asterisk - Note Points, for things that require clarification or additional elaboration that would slow the pace of the show. These aren't required reading, but they do explain things more. Can be found at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

04/11/20XX

St. Louis, Missouri - Enterprise Arena

The pyro goes off in a nice brief display for the cameras and the fans, who are cheering raucously for this event, to kick off the broadcast before the cameras cut to the ring. In this ring is a woman holding a microphone. She has her pink hair pulled back into a ponytail, glasses on her face with golden-yellow eyes behind them, a white button-up dress shirt with a red tie, red pants that stop midway down her calves, and a pair of gray dress shoes on.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and everything in between! Allow me to personally welcome you all to the very first edition of Tuesday Night Turmoil!"

The crowd erupts into chants yelling out "S-Sev-Dub, S-Sev-Dub!". Once the crowd died down again, the lady was able to speak again.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering. Why are we called S7W? Well let me tell you. It stands for Strong 7 Wrestling, and why is there a 7 in the name? That's because we expect our wrestlers to show some combination of Strength, Tenacity, Skill, Ingenuity, Intensity, Perceptiveness, and Intelligence. These are the seven traits that create a great wrestler. And I do believe that we have some of the best wrestlers yet to make appearances on national television."

The crowd cheers again, repeating the chant from before.

"Oh. I just realized. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kokonoe*. You will know me ONLY as Kokonoe. And as for what I do here, that's simple. I'm the one in charge. I make the matches, I pay the wrestlers, I choose who does and doesn't get to work here, and I am the proud owner of Strong 7 Wrestling."

She takes a moment to gesture to a pedestal to her right with a cover over it and then continues by removing the cover, showing a gold title belt with a front plate that displayed proudly on its face **STRONG 7 WRESTLING WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION**, with the side plates showing the logo for the promotion to the cheers of the audience.

"This is the S7W WORLD. HEAVYWEIGHT. CHAMPIONSHIP! For the next three weeks, we'll be running a little tournament for this belt. I've selected 8 of our wrestlers to compete TONIGHT for the opening round, next week we'll have the semi-finals, and on April 30th at our first Pay-Per-View, Fire in the Sky*, the two finalists will face off in a Ladder Match to crown our inaugural champ. I know. I know. It's fantastic, but that's not all for tonight folks. We also have for tonight's main event a tag team match to determine one half our the competitors for a match at Fire in the Sky for the **S7W TAG. TEAM. CHAMPIONSHIPS!** Now with all that in mind, do enjoy the show."

Kokonoe stepped out of the ring holding the Heavyweight Championship, displaying it to the audience as she walked up the ramp, onto the stage, until she walked off stage. The broadcast focus shifted to the announce team on a section by the stage, two men both in business suits, one Asian, the other Hispanic.

"Well with all that squared away for the evening thanks to Miss Kokonoe, we should introduce ourselves." The asian one said.

"Good point and Good Evening everyone, I'm Patrick Alston, here with my commentary partner Kendrick West and we'll be your commentary for the evening. Kendrick, if you would start us off with the first match." said the commentator named Patrick.

The broadcast displayed a screen showing the two competitors.

"First up tonight, we have Evan Windsor facing off against Carmine Io*." said Kendrick.

The display* of Evan Windsor listed his height at 6'2. He was a fairly buff light skin African-American who had the look of someone who was both friendly, but also was not to be messed around with. His display also showed him dressed in black tights and boots with neon blue designs going down along it. He had his hair in dreadlocks.

The display of Carmine Io listed his height at 6'3. He was a pale lanky looking man with a sadistic slasher grin plastered on his face. He was shown wearing an unzipped hoodie with the hood up, his shoulder length crimson red hair still visible. He had dark purple tights on with dark brown boots, both had red trimming on them.

"Now, Patrick. I've heard many good things about Evan Windsor, former collegiate wrestler, strong, athletic, in the ring, he's the total package, hell he even knows some judo just for good measure. In fact he's been working extra hard this past week in preparation for this match."

"I can understand why, Kendrick. Carmine Io, for what he lacks in strength, he makes up in cunning. This kid is only 24, but he's got a sadistic streak a mile wide. If Evan Windsor has been preparing for this match, then he needs to watch out for the Blood Angel, that devastating shooting star double stomp from Carmine, because if he gets hit by that, it's over."

"True, but Windsor has his own ace in the hole, the Back to Zero, a devastating roundhouse kick delivered right to the head. It's not pretty to see someone get it by, but it's effective. Now enough jibber-jabber, ONTO THE ACTION!"

***Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson** Plays*

The lights in the arena changed to light blue when the music kicked in. Out from the right side of the stage the camera pans over to see Evan Windsor jogging out onto the stage. He faces to the crowd and backflips into a pose with him on one knee, both arms outstretched down diagonally, and head down. Evan then pops up as he starts walking towards the ring.

"The Following Contest is scheduled for ONE FALL, on his way to the ring, from Flagstaff, Arizona, weighing in at 261 pounds, Evan Windsor." said the male ring announcer wearing a similar suit to the men on commentary*.

Evan climbed onto the ring apron facing and walked to the side of the ring facing perpendicular to the ramp. He leapt over the ropes rolling into the ring into the same pose he did on the stage just moments ago then getting up as the music began to fade.

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays starting from the first chorus*

The lights change to red and yellow as Carmine Io walks out from the left side of the stage. He has his hood up and slowly walks down the ramp and quickly removes the hood when the chorus kicks in again placing his right hand over his right eye, tilting his neck back a bit, and cracking a slasher grin.

"And his opponent, from Columbus, Ohio, weighing in at 203 pounds, Carmine Io."

Carmine continues to the ring running towards it to slide under the bottom rope and staring down Evan Windsor leaning forward and covering his face the same way he did before and grinning.

The referee backs them away to opposite corners. The crowd remains silent, understandable since they don't know the alignment of these wrestlers yet. The tension builds as both men stare each other down and snaps when the bell sounds. Both men circle around the ring as the crowd cheers.

"Both men, keeping their eyes firmly locked on each other, you can feel the tension right here in our first match on Tuesday Night Turmoil." says Patrick. Both men approach each other and lock up into a test of strength. It remains even at first, but Carmine slowly begins to lose the battle thanks to his lesser amount of muscle mass. Windsor takes advantage of this, pulling Carmine in and hitting a quick Belly To Belly slam.

"Windsor draws first blood so to speak in this match. I bet Carmine'll felt that one." said Kendrick. Carmine then proceeded to kip up as if nothing happened.

"I think you were wrong there buddy, but this match did just start so I'm inclined to believe that it'll take more than a few moves before either man will stay down for even a 1 count." Windsor rushed Carmine into a front headlock and lifting him up for a vertical suplex. However, Carmine countered this by nailing Windsor in the head on the way up with his knee giving him time to get back on his feet while Windsor fell to one knee. Carmine decided to rush him and planted Windsor's head into the ground with a Spike-rana.

"Now that Kendrick, is a move that'll keep someone down, excellent agility on display from Carmine." Windsor proceeded to rapidly get back to his feet as though nothing happened.

"You were saying?" asked Kendrick. Windsor grabbed Carmine and hoisted him up for another suplex, this time using a Hammerlock Suplex to restrict the arm as the move connected. He then ran and rebounded off the ropes to hit Carmine with a running senton. He stayed on Carmine, hooking the leg as the ref started to count.

1… Kick Out.

Carmine pushed Windsor off him as he kicked out, both men returning to their feet. Carmine kicked Windsor's leg out from under him. Carmine started stomping on Windsor's legs, then a stump pull and leg snap, then locking in a Cloverleaf submission maneuver.

"Carmine really working the legs of Windsor," said Patrick.

"Well if you take out the legs you take away power, and in the case of Evan Windsor, taking away that Back to Zero kick of his," said Kendrick. Carmine held firm on the hold while Windsor struggled to reach the ropes. He tried crawling towards them to no avail.

"I think Evan Windsor is losing strength, he's struggling to reach those ropes, he might have to tapout." said Patrick. Windsor continued to struggle and stay alive in this match. As such, the crowd started chanting his name. He couldn't get to the ropes, but he was able to rotate his body until he was on his back, and struck at Carmine until he no longer could maintain the hold. Windsor started getting up. Carmine was furious and rushed again at Windsor who got to his feet fast enough to counter an attempted clothesline by Carmine with a forceful judo style hip toss. The crowd continued to cheer for Windsor. He began to help Carmine to his feet, irish whipping him into the corner. He then ran towards him with a running high knee and followed with a monkey flip only for Carmine to flip to his feet. Windsor was prepared for this though and as Carmine tried to hit him with a poison-rana, he counter by remaining firm on his feet, countering it into a powerbomb position and performing a sit-out version of the move.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Windsor began to continue with his momentum, putting Carmine on his stomach and hitting a deadlift German Suplex. He readied himself by telling Carmine to get up.

"Windsor, in control, ready to end it now with the Back to Zer-," Patrick stopped himself as Windsor missed the kick as Carmine had just barely ducked underneath it. Carmine leapt and hit a dropkick sending Windsor back first into the corner. Carmine nailed him with several stiff chops to the chest, then whipped him to the opposite corner, chasing after and hitting a running senton on the still upright Windsor's back. To end the sequence he lifted Windsor up onto the top rope, backed up to the middle of the ring, and sprinted to the corner to leap up and hit a poison-rana from the top rope. He rolled Windsor onto his back to cover him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine grinned seeing his opponent kick out, and dragged him into a position where he could hit his finisher. He then climbed to the top rope and back flipped into the air, but Windsor had rolled away at the last second. Carmine landed and rolled back to get to his feet quickly running towards Windsor only for him to get hit with a powerslam before he could do anything. Both men stayed down.

"Both men have failed to hit the other with their finishers, they might need to do something drastic to get the win," said Kendrick.

"These two came at each other with everything they had. They must be exhausted," responded Patrick. Windsor and Carmine both began to slowly reach their feet, they began to exchange punches back and forth for about 20 seconds until Windsor pushed Carmine away and attempted the Back to Zero again only for his opponent to leap back to avoid it. Carmine then leapt towards him, ready to hit another spike-rana, but Windsor caught him again and this time ran and hit him with a powerbomb to the corner. The crowd popped loudly.

"It seems Windsor is already endearing himself to the fans here in St. Louis." said Patrick. Evan Windsor lifted Carmine up to the top rope, readying for a superplex, but took a moment to hear the crowd cheer for him.

Carmine took advantage and countered the suplex attempt into top rope falcon arrow, planting Evan Windsor firmly onto his back. The crowd booed at this, especially as Carmine went again to the top rope.

"Carmine is setting up. Can he hit it this time?" asked Patrick. Carmine backflipped off the top rope, both feet landing right on Windsor's stomach. He covered him.

1..

2..

3.

"Carmine Io hit the Blood Angel, and wins the first match ever on Tuesday Night Turmoil. What a way to start off the show!" said Kendrick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, Carmine Io!" said the announcer to the crowds dismay. Carmine snatched the mic out of his hands and spoke, his voice sounding mildly higher in pitch than the typical voice, with a slight Midwestern accent.

"Worthless! Absolutely Worthless! Worthless Wrestler! Worthless Fans! ALL OF IT! WORTHLESS!" Carmine yelled into the mic as the crowd booed louder. He continued his tirade slowly speeding up his words as he carried on, "Oh? You wanna boo me? Fine, be that way. I never had any intention of giving a shit about what ANY of YOU think. I'm Carmine Io. I'm the BLOOD ANGEL! And you bet your ass that I don't give a damn about what any of the worthless masses think. All I want is to win that championship, and I'll break everyone's bones to get it. So all you WORTHLESS people can cheer a WORTHLESS wrestler like Evan Windsor, but I'm gonna come away with all the glory. And one more thing-"

"Ok, Ok, we get it, you think you're hot shit Carmine, get back to the locker room. We have a tight schedule tonight. If you want to talk down to the crowd save it for later," Kokonoe's voice picked up through the arena, sounding far less enthused than she did earlier during her opening promo*.

"Where the hell are you and I'm talking right now so why the hell should I listen to you?" Carmine asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm in my office, I've got a radio system set up so I can make announcements, like changing the match order or participants and such. Second of all, I'm your boss, so regardless of whether you want to do your own thing and talk, you still answer to me. Believe me, I will fire you on the spot. You can't just set up time for talking without running it by me*. So how about you make the finals first and then I'll let you talk aaaaaaaaallllll you want before the Pay-Per-View. Until then you're going to do as I say, now get to the back."

Carmine grimaced at the order, but reluctantly set down the mic as his theme played while he walked back to the locker room.

"Wow what a great match to kick off our first show!"

"I agree Patrick, but I gotta ask, do you know what time it is?"

"Well I'd guess that it's time we move onto match 2 of the opening round of this tournament where we have Stephan Kriggs going against AKECHI."

The display showed Stephan Kriggs, listing his height at 5'10. He was actually quite buff for his height but not overly muscular, his skin tone showing that of a man who spent quite a bit of time in the sun. Kriggs had dirty blonde hair slicked directly back exposing his whole forehead and amber colored eyes. He had underwear style trunks colored a crimson red with black accents made to look like lightning bolts* coming down from the waistline and red boots with similar accents coming from the area around the laces.

The display switched to AKECHI, listing his height as 6'2. He was a medium toned Asian and was built as quite muscular, highly reminiscent of Katsuyori Shibata. He had jet black hair that went down to the middle of his neck and brown eyes. He wore solid black short style trunks barring the kanji of his name written on the side in white and white boots with black trimming.

"Kendrick, this is a match I've been waiting all night to see. Just because I want to see AKECHI wrestle, he's a man of few words, but he really doesn't need to speak when he's busy breaking faces and every other bone in the human anatomy. There's nothing that makes people more wary than wrestling such a practitioner of Strong Style."

"Hey, Strong Style for Strong 7, AKECHI is a perfect fit for this company and Kriggs needs to watch out for that Under Heaven Destruction finisher of his where he lifts his opponent up like you'd see for the Fairytale Ending only to then mix in a Gut Check into the equation."

"Hey don't sell Stephan Kriggs short, he's quite easily one of the fastest guys on the roster, sure he may be a glass cannon, but if he hits the Blitzkrigg spear into spinebuster combination, it's over."

"Don't forget Kriggs knowledge of wrestling, this kid has probably got every move scouted with knowledge of how to counter it and THAT'S what makes him so dangerous. We've got a force that can break just about anyone versus a lightning fast counter machine. This is an exciting match we have on our hands!"

***Speed Demon - Keel** Plays*

The lights stayed white, but some turned out. The fans looked to the stage, but no one appeared. The lights focused on an area on the opposite side of the arena. Stephan Kriggs came out from a fan entrance area and walked down the steps to the lowest seating area. There was an open lane where security ensured that fans stood back as Kriggs sprinted down it and leapt the corner end of the barricade into ringside. He then leapt onto the ring apron facing the hard camera and pointed two finger guns outwards to both sides then to the hard cam "firing" them as he did so.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing in at 206 pounds, Stephan Kriggs."

Kriggs as this was being said, entered the ring and sat on the top rope, waiting for AKECHI to enter.

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction** Plays*

The lights mute to a grey with a couple a pale red. AKECHI walked out and straight down the ramp with a very serious expression on his face.

"And his opponent, from Fukuoka, Japan, weighing in at 271 pounds, AKECHI."

AKECHI continued and climbed into the ring, walked to a corner, and stared down his opponent in the opposite corner rather than engage in any posturing.

The bell rang after the music faded. AKECHI went in for a lockup, but Kriggs rolled and avoided contact. AKECHI was not amused by Kriggs' attitude as he was grinning cheekily at him. Kriggs went in to hit a few knife edge chops only for AKECHI to not even be phased. AKECHI then lifted Kriggs onto to shoulder, attempting a powerslam, but Kriggs slipped out of it and rolled AKECHI up into a O'Connor Roll pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Kriggs might be in over his head here."

"He is facing possibly the exact counter to his style. Kriggs is what many would call a glass cannon and, boy howdy, is he going to have issues facing a man who's trained to not even flinch at chops like the ones Kriggs dished out, Kendrick."

"And Kriggs can hit like a truck, but a truck won't do much to a concrete wall no matter how fast it's going at it."

Kriggs and AKECHI got to their feet and AKECHI went for a chop of his own to Kriggs, and connected, causing Kriggs to wretch back in pain. AKECHI then connected with a combination of punches and kicks all over Kriggs, who seemed to already be really hurt. AKECHI, not wanting to waste this chance started setting him up for the Under Heaven Destruction, but failed as Kriggs reversed it into a back body drop. Kriggs started setting up for his own finisher and ran into for a spear on AKECHI, only for it to be countered into a DDT.

"I think this match is over, Kriggs isn't in a good position at all, he almost hit the Blitzkrigg, but I think he's about to go under Heaven." Akechi was getting Kriggs into position for his finisher now, not having lifted him up yet.

"And when you're under Heaven, you get put in position for Under Heaven Destruction," continued Kendrick as AKECHI lifted Kriggs up into a Fairytale Ending, but hit a gut check as well to finish the move. AKECHI went into a cover.

1..

2..

3.

AKECHI got up and raised a fist into the air in celebration, still stoic as he was when he entered.

"The winner of this match, AKECHI."

AKECHI was already climbing out of the ring as this announcement was made and he made his to backstage.

"Not even going to relish the victory huh?"

"That AKECHI, serious as always, Patrick. Can never read that guy. Anyway, stick around folks, because after ALL that wrestling we've seen so far. We have more to come right after this commercial break!"

* * *

After a few meaningless commercials advertising meaningless garbage like Special K cereal and the XFL, and some commercials talking about good things like new flavors of Gushers and Häagen Dazs coming to market, a vignette begins.

It shows a figure in a dark room, smoke flowing around. A voice speaks, it's somewhat hoarse in tone and slightly elevated in pitch*.

"This world has far too much hate in it. Too much fear. Too much suffering. This world has far too many villains in it. That is why, this world must prepare for JUSTICE!"

Spotlights shined on the figure show him wearing a black scarf and amethyst purple tights and boots with deep green accents. He had two-toned hair, that was pulled into a samurai-esque ponytail, the tail being jet black and the rest auburn. He was a very muscular and fairly tan half-Asian man. The scarf was blowing dramatically in the wind now.

"THE WORLD knows not of the true struggle. WE ALL ARE BLIND TO IT'S TRUTHS! NOT I HOWEVER! I AM THE GUIDING LIGHT! I AM THE SEEKER OF TRUTH! I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE! MY NAME IS HIBIKI NISHIKAWA AND I AM THE HERO OF STRONG 7 WRESTLING AND I PROMISE JUSTICE! FOR! ALL!"

Words appeared on screen, "Hibiki Nishikawa Brings Forth Justice Next Week." Then faded to black.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, he is loud. Oh hey we're back. We've got more wrestling right now ladies and gentlemen, so thank you for choosing to spend your Tuesday Night with us on Tuesday Night Turmoil. Now, Patrick that last match before the break was kinda short wasn't it?" asked Kendrick.

"Well let's hope this next match doesn't end nearly as quick as it did for Stephan Kriggs as we've got King Lokesh toe to toe with "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy," said Patrick.

The display showed King Lokesh, listing his height at 6'4. He had a lean frame, darker tanned skin, hazel eyes, and a haircut reminiscent of AJ Styles haircut. He was shown wearing a black and light blue jacket. He had deep blue underwear style trunks with the Greek flag displayed on the side and he had blue and white boots on.

The display changed to display Nolan Clancy. He was fairly buff, a build that could be seen as similar to that of Randy Orton. Clancy also had medium-short jet black hair made to look messy, grey eyes, and had a slightly pale white skin tone. He was shown wearing a black base t-shirt that had a picture of him holding a lit stick of dynamite and said "Detonate and Captivate" on the back. He was also wearing crimson red tights that said Detonator down the left leg in black lettering with black boots.

""The Detonator" Nolan Clancy, man I tell you Kendrick, he's probably one of the top prospects in our company right now and he lives up to that moniker of his because he really wrestles with a lot of force, dare I say explosive."

"And we can't forget about his finisher, Blast Protocol, tell me Patrick, you ever seen a guy do a Spanish Fly, only to drill his knee into his opponents back? Because I have, and it is painful. Of course we can't forget about King Lokesh, an absolute technician in the ring, able to lock in a submission hold just about anywhere and anytime."

"Of course you just have to talk about his signature submission, The Infinite Puzzle, where he straight-jackets the arms, forces one knee into the back of his opponent while choking them with his other leg, very flexible and you can tell he's able to maximize any advantage with it in the ring."

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

The lights turn green and blue as King Lokesh walks out onto the stage. He walks partway down the ramp and stops to gesture to the crowd by gripping both his forearms and putting force into pulling them apart but not breaking his hold on them for a few seconds. Once he broke his hold he continued down the ramp.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. On his way to the ring, from Thessaloniki, Greece, weighing in at 189 pounds*, King Lokesh."

He jumped onto the ring apron and then the ropes. He removed his jacket showing a tattoo on his right shoulder that read Νίκη* in black ink. He tossed the jacket to ringside and began to loosen his wrists out waiting for his opponent.

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

The lights changed to red and grey. Nolan Clancy walked out onto the stage. He held two small handheld detonators, one in each hand. He spun on his heel having his back to the audience to show the text on his shirt. He spun back around, pressing one of the detonators*, setting off a pyro made to look like a bomb exploded from behind him, dropping the detonator to the ground as he walked down the ramp.

"And his opponent, from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing in at 236 pounds, He is "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

Nolan slid under the ring, walked the center held his right arm partially above him while he smirked with his eyes closed, pressing the detonator in his right hand. More pyro went off above

the ring, just like the kind from the stage. He removed his shirt and slid it and the detonator to a ring attendant as the music faded.

The bell rang and King Lokesh took no time in getting a grip on Nolan Clancy's left leg, locking in a rolling kneebar.

"Not even a second to think about that move from King Lokesh. Just automatic."

"He's a submission specialist, Kendrick, plain and simple. Any opening he'll take advantage of and try to get a tap," said Patrick. Lokesh continued the kneebar, but began slowly transitioning the hold into adding an arm lock into the mix applying more pressure as Clancy struggled futilely to escape the hold. Lokesh decided to try and add more pressure by attempting to arch the back of Clancy more, but Clancy took notice and leaned himself into a position where both of Lokesh's shoulders were on the mat. The ref counted.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Lokesh tried to do too much there and it almost cost him dearly," said Kendrick. Lokesh had to break the hold in order to kick out Clancy struggled, but slowly got to his feet, having issues from the kneebar. He grabbed Lokesh and lifted him into a powerslam position and forced his knee into the ribs of Lokesh, then spun to hit a powerslam to finish. Clancy then grabbed Lokesh's head lifting it up and jumping to hit a sit-out facebuster. Clancy went for an elbow drop to the stomach, then another, and another, hitting three in a row. He went for a fourth, but Lokesh, while still getting hit, grabbed hold of the arm and quickly worked his way into wrestling Noan to the mat and locked him into a Fujiwara armbar.

"Clancy is not getting any breaks in this match," said Patrick, "In the short time this match has gone on, he's already gotten locked up twice into submission holds."

"And he'll have a tough time winning if he's spending this match unable to use his limbs, even if he gets out of every hold, he's losing strength in those limbs each time a hold is locked in. This is going to be an uphill fight if he's not careful," responded Kendrick. Clancy started dragging his body to the ropes, but Lokesh released the hold and started grabbing Clancy's legs, dragging him to the middle of the ring and applied a Sharpshooter. Clancy began wretching even more in pain, struggling to not tap out. He started crawling to the ropes again, but Lokesh walked back to the center of the ring and reworked the hold into an inverted Indian Deathlock, bridged back, grabbing hold of Clancy's head.

"A Muta Lock now from Lokesh, really working every part of Clancy," said Patrick. Clancy was now trying anything to escape. He noticed that Lokesh's head was right by his elbow and he began striking him with the elbow to force him to loosen his grip. Clancy started prying the arms off his head and Lokesh had to break the deathlock before Clancy broke out of that as well. Clancy got up to his feet. Lokesh went in to try another submission going for an armbar, but Clancy caught it and slammed him into a powerbomb. Lokesh got up only to get put into a side headlock and get a Snap DDT for his troubles. Then, Clancy dragged him to his feet, and nailed him with a Snap Dragon Suplex, bridging into a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Clancy starting to take control here, let's see if he can keep up the momentum," said Kendrick. Lokesh got up and Clancy twisted his arm into a wristlock and pulled him into a clothesline, then pulled him up for another, then up again to elbow Lokesh in the face. Lokesh was reeling from the blows, but Clancy didn't lose wrist control and pulled him into a Hammerlock for a suplex. Clancy went in for another pin.

1..

2..

Lokesh didn't kick out, but he did bridge out of the pin, which did the same thing. Clancy got up and went for another clothesline, but Lokesh caught it and delivered an elbow, then what was basically a Codebreaker to the arm. Lokesh leapt and hit a hurricanrana, sending Clancy to the floor. Lokesh began sitting Clancy up, grabbing the left arm and pulling it across his chest, but Clancy elbowed him in the head before he could continue applying a hold.

"I think we were about to see the Infinite Puzzle there, but Clancy wasn't biting," said Patrick. Clancy gripped onto Lokesh's arm as both men got to their feet. Lokesh could see what was about to happen and began striking at Clancy's head in an attempt to prevent it from happening. Clancy didn't loosen his grip, pulling Lokesh in to nail him with an elbow. He kept the wrist held and pulled him in one final time, flipping back and plunging Lokesh's back into his knee.

"BLAST PROTOCOL! BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" yelled Patrick.

"Please don't yell, I'm right here, and please don't say boom goes the dynamite again. That's stupid and you should be ashamed for saying that." While Kendrick said this, Clancy slowly rolled Lokesh onto his back and covered him.

1..

2..

3.

Clancy got up and did a little fist pump in celebration. The crowd cheered after seeing a push-pull battle like this. Clancy raised his right arm to the air, thumb up, and he pressed his thumb down like he did with the detonator.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Nolan Clancy has moved on to the second round. He earned it after dealing with all those submissions."

"Absolutely, Kendrick. What a determined performance from Nolan Clancy."

Clancy got up to the middle rope and "pressed the detonator" once again. He jumped down and exited the ring, walking back up the ramp.

"Well, Kendrick I'd say it's high time we move onto our final match of the opening round where we have Hazama Clover facing off against "Golden Judgement" Dario Pastrnak*."

The display of Hazama Clover appeared, listing his height at 6'1. He had a slim, but muscular build, green eyes, short brown hair parted to the side, and also had a slightly tan complexion, but was otherwise clearly white. He was shown wearing a white, long sleeve, dress shirt, and a black vest and tie*. He had long black tights and brown boots made to look like dress shoes.

Next, the display showed Dario Pastrnak, listing his height at 6'0. He was more buff in comparison to Clover, but less so than Evan Windsor. He had straight blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes, and was visibly, but naturally tan, more so than Clover*. He had the shorts kind of tights, a dark blue variation and matching boots with gold accents.

"Now, Patrick just what makes Dario Pastrnak think he's some form of "Judgement" exactly?"

"Well, from what I hear Kendrick, he spends his time observing people by interacting with them in that free spirit manner of his, he really enjoys messing with people to get in their heads and he claims that this makes him capable of judging people's character, but I don't buy it for a second."

"Well if his M.O. is to get into peoples heads, then he'll have a tall order facing Hazama Clover, a man who holds himself to be a calm, poised, gentleman. However, he is far from any saint I've ever seen. When he gets in the ring all bets are off. If I made a claim on who was the most versatile in the ring, I'd say it's him. Clover's got probably the most experience out of the men in this company having wrestled for the past 10 years all over the world despite only being 31 years old."

"Hey, let's not forget, Clover has that nasty finisher he calls the Serpent's Infernal Rapture where he stomps repeatedly on his opponents head and then helps them into a kneeling position all just to superkick them in the back of the head. That said, we have to keep an eye on Pastrnak and his finisher the AU, an absolutely devastating Alabama Slam Lungblower combination maneuver. I gotta say this one could turn sour very quickly if either man lets the other get an edge. But enough talking these fans are here for some action"

***Gluttony Fang II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

The lights turn to a muted purple and gold. Hazama Clover walks out onto the stage fairly casually right when the guitar kicks in. He pauses at the top of the ramp, holding his right elbow with his left hand as he placed his right hand on his chin*. He continues to stroll to the ring after the piano picks up.

"This match is scheduled for ONE FALL. On his way to the ring, from Virginia Beach, Virginia, weighing in at 239 pounds, Hazama Clover." the announcer said.

Clover continues, climbing into the ring through the ropes and pausing in the center readying himself as though he has a violin in his hands and starts bowing along to the chorus* of the song and placing his hand on his chin as he did before once the chorus ends and the music starts fading out. He begins to remove his vest, tie, and dress shirt, handing them to one of the crew members at ringside instructing him to set it back in the locker room by his belongings backstage.

***Loose Change - Royal Blood** Plays*

The lights keep the gold, but lose the purple. Dario Pastrnak walks out onto the stage and right down the ramp.

"And his opponent, from Fresno, California, weighing in at 257 pounds, "Golden Judgement" Dario Pastrnak."

Dario continued on his way, going up the rings steps to climb to the top rope, one leg on the top rope, the other on the middle rope. Dario stretched his left arm out fingers apart towards the ceiling looking up, crossing his right arm underneath with the back of his right hand touching his left shoulder. Then he snapped like left arm down to his left, palm down but fingers, still apart, turning his head to his right slightly down with both eyes closed. He jumped down into the ring and leaned back waiting for the bell to ring as his music faded.

The bell rang. Both men took to immediately locking up and Clover right after was able to get behind and attempted a german suplex only for Dario to escape and tried to hip toss Clover, only for him to roll away. Both men went back to locking up and Dario took the edge this time, getting Clover to the ground on his stomach, wrenching the arm as he did so. Clover broke free, and rolled Dario up into a school boy pin. Dario instantly kicked out and both men got to their feet.

"Neither man able to get an edge in this match," said Kendrick.

"I can agree, both these men have definitely done some scouting coming into tonight," said Patrick in response. Both tried to lockup once again and Clover began pushing Dario into the corner only for him to get spun into the corner at the last moment. The referee began counting as neither man broke their hold immediately. Dario broke the hold and gave Clover a chop across the chest. The crowd wooed in response. Clover responded with a couple blows to the head and went for a DDT, but Dario slipped out and tried one of his own, Clover responding in kind to this.

"Both men are on the same wavelength right now," said Kendrick. Clover tried a vertical suplex, only for Dario to counter and do the same to him with Clover countering. This pattern of Clover trying a move, Dario reversing into doing the same move, and Clover reversing it continued for a bit. Belly to belly slams, neckbreakers, dropkicks, all these followed this pattern.

"I think Dario is mocking Clover," said Patrick.

"How do you figure that?"

"Dario is trying the exact same moves Clover is doing after Clover fails to hit them on him. He's likely waiting for Clover to make a mistake," as Patrick finished, Dario slipped out of a powerslam attempt by Clover and managed to successfully hit a snap powerslam on him. He tried to cover, but Clover rolled onto his stomach. He grabbed Dario's right arm, hitting a successful arm drag and locking in a basic armbar.

"I think Clover caught on to Dario's plan as well and baited him into that arm drag, now Dario is in a suboptimal position," Kendrick said. Dario was trying to escape the armbar, but Clover kept a firm grip. Clover let go, however and began to stomp on the arm a few times, finishing by hitting a knee drop onto the hand. Dario wretched in pain.

"Clover using a smart strategy here, attacking the arm of Dario Pastrnak so he can't use that AU finisher of his," said Patrick. Dario worked his way up to his feet in spite of Clover hitting a few light kicks to his side. Clover moved back, but Dario rushed him and hit a running sleeper slam. He kept his sleeper hold on to try and weaken Clover in response to the targeting of his arm.

Clover was being strangled by this hold a bit, but slowly worked his way to his feet and with a few blows to the stomach of Dario, he escaped the hold as the grip loosened. He spun and started to stare down Dario placing his hand on his chin the way he did before the match. Dario ran and tried a running high knee, but it missed as Clover slipped behind him and quickly grabbed both arms from behind, hitting a straightjacket suplex and bridging into a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"I think that was a two count because Dario was caught off guard by such a sudden suplex and pin attempt," said Patrick.

"I'm inclined to agree there Patrick, Clover has an advantage right now, probably from that veteran experience we mentioned earlier."

Dario got up to one knee, but Clover backed up and ran to him, nailing him with a Shining Wizard. Clover dragged Dario to his feet and hit a vertical suplex, then rolled and got to his feet, not breaking the hold and hit a neckbreaker. Clover attacked Dario's right arm hitting a leg drop and a double stomp to his arm, generating some boos from the crowd. Clover locked in a cross armbreaker, attempting to end the match now.

Dario once again anguished in the pain shooting through his arm, trying to reach for the ropes but too far away to touch them. The crowd began clapping and chanting "Dario Dario" to get him back in this match. Slowly he got to his feet, Clover not breaking the hold though, and Dario used this by hitting a powerbomb and keeping hold for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clover was staggered and had issue getting to his feet, only getting to his feet before Dario ran in and hit him with a flatliner, sending him face first into the canvas. He went to pin again.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Dario was getting more and more livid at this and went to the top rope and hit a frog splash on Clover, pinning him again.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Dario is getting angry from Clover not staying down."

"Of course he would be Patrick, he wants to win the World Championship at Fire in the Sky, but so does Clover. He's gonna need to do more to win this match."

Dario got Clover up and hit a german suplex and bridged. Kick out at 2. He kept his grip and went for a dragon suplex and bridged. Kick out at 2. He maintained the hold and tried a straightjacket suplex, but Clover managed to spin around to face Dario and hit him with a high knee. Dario was too angry to care though and lunged at Clover, only for him to just barely dodge a flying forearm. The referee inadvertently got in the way and Dario accidentally knocked him out and, too angry to notice, rushed and managed to this time grab Clover and set him into position for an Alabama Slam.

"Referee is down, but Pastranak is readying for the AU," said Kendrick. Clover however, quickly began struggling and flipped him into a sunset flip powerbomb. The crowd counted to 3, but the ref was still down. Breaking the cover, Clover tried to get the referee back to consciousness, shaking him awake. While the ref recovered, Dario hit Clover with a low blow from behind and rolled him up. The ref noticed and started counting.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang and Dario's music started playing. The crowd booed at this.

"The winner of this match, Dario Pastrnak."

"Dario cheated to win that, Kendrick"

"Yeah, he couldn't keep Clover down by normal means so he hit him below the belt and rolled him up. What a coward move."

Dario was celebrating before a familiar voice came in through the speakers.

"Don't think I didn't see that Pastrnak." It was Kokonoe.

"Other promotions might be fine with letting the initial ruling stand if the referee didn't see any cheating, but I'm not fine with that. If I see anyone cheating to get the win, I'm going to do what I'm doing right now. Restart the match."

The bell rang again. Dario was furious and throwing a mini fit about how unfair this was. He got rolled up in the process, forgetting about his opponent.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Dario got up and began wailing on Clover, who could do little else besides try and block the blows Dario dished out, quickly getting him to the ground. Dario tried to finish with a double axe handle, but Clover stopped it and pushed him off him. Dario kicked Clover in the gut and hoisted him up for a powerbomb, but Clover broke free and landed behind him, hitting another straightjacket suplex. He didn't try to pin him this time, instead attempting to quickly stomp on Dario's head, but Dario rolled away.

"This match has been restarted. I think Clover was going for the Serpent's Infernal Rapture."

"He definitely was, Kendrick, but Dario has gotten away." Dario ran to a corner and climbed to the top rope, Clover wasn't giving chase though, putting his hand on his chin and waiting. Dario jumped down and did his pose at Clover.

"Both men are trying to get an edge on each other by taunting. It's not going to do much," said Kendrick. The crowd was now split on the two men in this ring. Dario had now greatly calmed down and was in a better state of mind. He walked to Clover and reached his hand out for an apology handshake. Clover did not buy this for a second and refused, but Dario then proceeded to hit a quick spinebuster maintaining coverage.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Dario and Clover got to their feet and Dario hit a dropkick sending his enemy into the corner. Clover saw as Pastrnak ran to the corner ready to hit a forearm with his right arm and dodged, causing Dario's forearm to land right into the turnbuckle. Dario recoiled as he turned around and had both arms quickly restricted as he got hit with a straightjacket DDT. Clover made sure Dario stayed face down as he released his grip. He got up and stuck his right arm out behind him.

"It's coming, he's ready for it," said Patrick. Clover began quickly stomping directly on the back of Dario's head, after a few stomps he stopped and put Dario into a kneeling position. He walked past Dario and then ran back and hit a superkick to the back of his head, sending him forcefully into the canvas. Clover rolled him over and hooked the leg.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang, ending the match for real this time as Clover's music played staring at the chorus now. Clover got up and put his hand on his chin again, in celebration this time. Half the crowd was booing while the other half cheered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of this match, Hazama Clover."

Clover took a bow and promptly exited the ring.

"Clover is taking no time to leave, at least Kokonoe made sure things were fixed otherwise Dario would've won. Once he began hitting those stomps for the Serpent's Infernal Rapture though, it was the end for Dario Pastrnak," said Kendrick.

"Well it was a pretty rough match for him. He's probably going to get some R and R before his match next week, but first, we've got some commercials to get to, we'll be right back on Tuesday Night Turmoil."

* * *

In between more fairly meaningless commercials, one that is decidedly more important starts.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is the owner of the BTWF (Big Time Wrestling Federation) Chris Dramin, and I'm here to say that after you're done enjoying S7W, consider watching the BTWF, both Octane and Intensity. You'll see your favorite characters from anime and cartoons collide for championships and glory. If you need more wrestling to satisfy your cravings, come join us at the BTWF, on Fridays and Saturdays. We'll be waiting.*"

* * *

"Welcome back everyone, and for those just now tuning in we're about to have our very first main event tonight on Tuesday Night Turmoil."

"That's right Patrick, we've got our tag team main event between the team of Tracey Pearson and "The Stoneheart" General Brooks and the team of Rhys Hoskins and Bryce Vanderfleet."

The display for Tracey Pearson appeared first, listing his height at 6'5. He was a very built and buff white man. He had a short beard and connected mustache combination along with short, spiked up hair. He wore grey tights that were designed to also have vertical pinstripes on them and grey boots with navy blue trimming.

The display switched to General Brooks, listing his height at 6'10. He was a tall dark-skinned black guy and easily the most physically muscular guy shown. He didn't have any hair on his and had brown eyes. He wore dirt colored boots and brown cargo pants*.

Next, the display showed Rhys Hoskins, listing his height at 6'4. He was a very pale skinned man, but somewhat muscular in stature. He wore a tri colored set of tights, some parts green, some blue, some white, there was no consistency in the design as the colors appeared in lines, patches, and random design accents, fairly chaotic in design, his boots also reflected this schema.

Finally, the display showed Bryce Vanderfleet, listing his height at 5'11. He was a light-skinned African-American man. He had his dark brown hair pulled back into a braid that extended down to between his shoulder blades and hazel eyes. Vanderfleet wore yellow tights with navy blue designs, done to appear like rays of sunlight in inverted color. His boots also reflected this.

"Tracey Pearson, a man with a storied past in sports, just not wrestling."

"You must be referring to his past as an NCAA pitcher, right Patrick?"

"Yes I am, he was set for the MLB after pitching his final game in a shutout in the College World Series for USC to help them win their first championship since '98 a couple years ago, but he tore his rotator cuff in the minor leagues in his first game and retired. HOWEVER, he decided to become a pro wrestler so he could make himself just as successful as he dreamed of being in baseball, and given the strength and power of his left hook punch, The Knuckleball, he could be seeing some success come his way very soon."

"And lest we forget his tag team partner we've got "The Stoneheart" General Brooks, now don't let the name General fool you, his name is actually General. He certainly lives up to the nickname of "Stoneheart" considering his sheer size and muscle mass."

"He is a brick wall given human form and I can imagine that this will be a challenge for Rhys Hoskins and Bryce Vanderfleet, especially since they'll need to watch out for his Stone Free finisher where he puts his own spin on the Three Amigos and hits three consecutive brainbusters."

"While we're still talking about Rhys Hoskins he is an enigma to say the least. One minute he'll wrestle like a cruiserweight, the next he'll wrestle like a technician, and the next after that he'll wrestle like a brawler. You really don't know what to expect from him in the ring and the only thing more dangerous than his style shifting is his finisher the Hyde Effect wherein he leaps onto the ropes and springs off them to hit his opponent with a devastating knee strike to the skull."

"Plus Bryce Vanderfleet is just as dangerous, a high flyer who doesn't give a damn about the risk he puts his body into, just as long as he wins, he doesn't care otherwise. It shows too because I don't think that this man even goes beyond mild acknowledgment of anything, in the ring and out. I can't help but feel put off by it. Besides he knows a move that he calls the Open Mind, a DDT that he hits after butterfly hooking his opponent, lifting, and then spinning them."

"But enough talking, we've got one more match everyone so let's get to the main event."

***Howling For You - The Black Keys** Plays*

The lights change to maroon and yellow*. Tracey Pearson jogs onto the stage and stops midway down the ramp by leaping and putting weight on his heels and he landed. He raises his left hand in a fist to the ceiling before quickly bringing it down, sliding it down his right arm starting at the shoulder, separating his fingers as he did so, and reached his left arm out in front of him and a bit to the left, palm down. He continued on his way to the ring.

"The following contest is tonight's MAIN EVENT and is a tag team match scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Syracuse, New York, weighing in at 267 pounds, Tracey Pearson."

Tracey slid underneath the bottom rope into the ring, climbed to the second rope in one of the corners and did the same sequence he did on the ramp.

***Motor Head from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger** Plays*

The lights changed to a dark green and dusty brown. General Brooks came out, a serious expression on his face. He stood on the stage and slowly crossed his arms, multiple rockets of orange pyro going off vertically into the air behind him. He proceeded down the ramp.

"And his partner, currently residing in Ciel Violet* in the Swiss Alps, weighing in at 331 pounds. "The Stoneheart" General Brooks.

General walked up the ring steps and climbed over the top rope. He crossed his arms slowly again once in the ring. Tracey Pearson took a knee in front of him, facing the same direction as General, and did his sequence again. The music began to fade.

***21st Century Schizoid Man - King Crimson** Plays*

The lighting changes to pink and purple, then to blue and green, then white and orange, pausing a couple seconds on each color before switching to the next and looping in this order. Out came Rhys Hopkins who walked out very stiffly to the ring.

"And introducing their opponents, first from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds, Rhys Hopkins."

Hopkins entered the ring by jumping to the ring apron then vaulting over the ropes. He smacked himself in the face and grinned, holding his right hand near his face in a claw-like position.

***Knocking On Forbidden Doors - Enigma*** Plays*

The lights dim to a deep, dark blue. Slowly, out walks Bryce Vanderfleet, almost in a trance kind of walk, his eyes remaining closed. He's holding a lit torch, a small one that's easy to hold in one hand, his right hand. Vanderfleet walks part way down the ramp. He holds out an open palm to the sky reaching his arm out as well. He blows out the torch* and sets it on the ground. He carries on to the ring.

"And his partner, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at 208 pounds, Bryce Vanderfleet."

Vanderfleet climbed to the ring apron in front of the hardcam and reached out his open palm once more before entering the ring. All four men took a moment to size each other up as this was an important match as the music faded. Both teams made their way to opposite corners, Rhys Hoskins and Tracey Pearson elected to start off the tag team match.

The bell rang. Hoskins and Pearson locked up, but Pearson quickly threw Hoskins towards the ropes. Hoskins rebounded and avoided a back body drop attempt by leaping over Pearson, stopping his momentum on the landing, then hitting a dropkick sending him towards General's corner. General tagged himself in.

"Oh I bet Hoskins is regretting that right now."

"Absolutely, Patrick. Brooks is what I'd call an opponent you'll need some kind of alternative strategy for." Hoskins turned to Vanderfleet, looking to see if he'll tag in only to see him furiously shaking his head. Hoskins looked visibly bewildered by this, but before he could turn around got hit with a wheelbarrow facebuster from General. General rolled him onto his stomach just by pushing him with his leg. He then leapt into the air and double stomped Hoskin's stomach. You could almost hear the crowd wincing in pain watching it happen.

"JESUS CHRIST! BREAK HIS RIBS WHY DON'T YA?!"

"Patrick, volume. Please." General deadlifted Hoskins up and hit him with an uranage, then repeated the deadlift only this time throwing him into the air and catching him with a sit-out spinebuster to pin him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Hoskins scrambled trying to get away, getting to a neutral corner scaling the ropes. General walked towards him menacingly. Hoskins tried to leap over him, only for him to get caught and carried onto General's shoulder. Before General was able to do anything though, Hoskins managed to get into a sleeper hold, cutting off the airway for General.

"Hoskins' got something going now, maybe he can use this to swing the pendulum back his way," said Kendrick. Hoskins was keeping a firm grip on this hold, but General began attempting to ram Hoskins into the corner, back first. He tried this again, and again, and again, until finally Hoskins let go. General was a bit staggered and took his focus off Hoskins who took this time to get to his corner and tagged in Vanderfleet.

"Bryce Vanderfleet, getting his first chance in the ring here in S7W, but he's still got General in the ring to deal with," said Patrick. Still back turned to them, General fell to the ground as Vanderfleet chopped blocked him. Vanderfleet continued his attack by rebounding off the ropes as General sat up only to receive a meteora for his troubles. Vanderfleet got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet got launched on the kick out into the air by General, landing face first on the canvas. General got up and tried to launch Vanderfleet into the air like he did with Hoskins earlier, however Vanderfleet responded and hit a dropkick directly into his face. General fell to one knee and Vanderfleet hit a running knee right into his skull. He hooked the leg and covered him again.

1..

2..

Pearson broke up the pin by lifting Vanderfleet off General. He then hit Vanderfleet with a tiger suplex. General got back to his feet. Hoskins ran in and rushed Pearson, hitting him with a Thesz Press. Pearson pushed him off and both men got up and began exchanging blows.

"This match is quickly descending into anarchy, Patrick."

"That it is, Kendrick, and the ref can only do so much to control these men." General grabbed Hoskins from behind and restricted him, allowing Pearson free reign to wail of Hoskins. He pumped his fist, did a pitching windup and swung his left hand at Pearson, but Pearson broke free and ducked out of the way at the last second.

"Just outside the strike zone there on that Knuckleball, eh Kendrick?" Patrick said this in a way to make it sound like he was talking into a radio, like an old school broadcast of baseball.

Kendrick responded in the same tone, "Well, golly gee, Patrick, I just have to agree with you there and that was ball four so he let Hoskins walk. Ya just hate to see it happen." Hoskins charged at Pearson sending both men through the ropes. Meanwhile, Vanderfleet attempted to take advantage of the situation and tried to roll up General. Key word tried as General grabbed the arm on the school boy attempt and dragged Vanderfleet between his legs. General then lifted him into a Gorilla Press, then hit a spinebuster from it. General waited for Vanderfleet to make his way back to his feet, keen on crossing his arms and waiting. Once he did, he hoisted Vanderfleet up into position for a brainbuster, only Hoskins ran in and pulled Vanderfleet back down. Both men took advantage and quickly hit a double snap suplex on the much larger General. Both men went to their corner to tag, then went back as both got General up, with Vanderfleet keeping a hold on General's arms. Hoskins leapt onto the middle rope and sprung off it, hitting General with his right knee.

"Hyde Effect! That's gotta be it," said Kendrick. Hoskins got into a cover while Vanderfleet kept lookout to make sure that Pearson didn't get in.

1..

2..

Pearson slipped past Vanderfleet and broke up the pin. Vanderfleet tried to throw Pearson back out, but Pearson instead responded with a scoop slam into backbreaker maneuver, then when Vanderfleet tried to get up, nailed him in the face with a spinning heel kick. Vanderfleet rolled out of the ring. Pearson then hit a snap suplex on Hoskins. He ran to his corner so General could get to him and tag out. He waited for Hoskins to get back up by setting up like he would for a pitch.

"Into the windup, Pearson on the way," said Patrick in the radio voice. Pearson did the pitching windup and swung a left hook at Hoskins who couldn't react in time and got punished for it by getting with the Knuckleball. He hooked the leg.

1..

2..

3.

Pearson's music hit and he celebrated, while General got in to join in on it. Pearson doing his motion again and General crossing his arms.

"Strike Three called, it's over, caught looking on the Knuckleball" said Kendrick in the radio voice. He continued normally, "But in any case Pearson really didn't do much there besides finish the match. Vanderfleet and Hoskins were trying a lot of ways to keep General down, but in the end Pearson kept him alive long enough to get back in and drill Rhys Hoskins with the Knuckleball."

"I have to agree there, General took all of the beating since Pearson ducked out at the first sign of trouble. But both men fought hard to win this match tonight and they'll be rewarded with a chance to become the inaugural S7W Tag Team Champions."

"In any case, Congratulations to both men for winning the first main event of Tuesday Night Turmoil."

"Congrats indeed. Well it appears we've neared the end of our broadcast time so I'm Patrick Alston."

"And I'm Kendrick West."

"And we'll see you next time," both said together.

The camera showed both men celebrating as the show faded to black. The crowd chanting "S-Sev-Dub! S-Sev-Dub!"

* * *

*Note Points - show in order of Note Point appearance.

*To those who have played BlazBlue, yes this is THAT Kokonoe and no, no one questions the cat ears and tails.

*Fire in the Sky is set on Sunday, April 30th. This is the day where Walpurgisnacht begins, typically involving the burning of things.

*Io is pronounced eye-oh, not the Japanese pronunciation you might have assumed.

*The display lists weight, hometown, and height, but I'm only saying height since the announcer is going to say the former two, since that would be redundant.

*The announcer is named

*This is more in line with Kokonoe's usual tone of voice in the games, her opening spiel was her more putting on an act for the audience.

*Kokonoe is fairly loose on booking, usually leaving a match slot or two open each night, but she did pack the show for the first night.

There are some rules prior to shows for wrestlers to follow.

Any matches that aren't initially on schedule are either allowed if requested by the wrestlers on the spot and scheduled at some point on the show, sometimes right after being requested, or penciled in for the next show if it's full.

This only applies to Turmoil, Pay-Per-View cards are set with no impromptu matches being allowed on these cards.

Empty match slots are filled by a match at Kokonoe's discretion if no match is requested that night.

Promo time and backstage interviews are not planned until a little bit before the show and must be run by Kokonoe prior to ensure that any time for talking doesn't take either too much time in the live time slot she bought.

Kokonoe can cut a segment early if she feels it's going on too long for the show.

Kokonoe can force a wrestler to cut a promo regardless of request by her discretion should it be needed to fill time.

Impromptu promo time is allowed depending on the show, mainly if match slots are open, or there's space from a lack of promo time requests, again at Kokonoe's discretion.

Kokonoe can apply and remove additional rules, if necessary.

Carmine did not follow Rule 3 or Rule 4 by cutting an impromptu promo. So Kokonoe has every right to shut it down.

*Not a lightning bolt like the one you'd see on like The Flash, like lightning in random patterns like in a storm.

*When I said lean I meant it, we're talking somewhere between ZSJ and Will Ospreay.

*He sounds like Tony Oliver doing his Bang voice.

*Νίκη is the Greek spelling of Nike, this refers to the goddess of victory, not the brand athletes wear.

*Doesn't actually set them off, that's just for effect for the audience.

*It's pronounced Pas like in pasta, a tr sound, and nak pronounced like knock.

*If you think he's dressed similar to the man who he gets his first name from, rest assured that's the intent, but he's not going to wear this combo every time he shows up.

*We're not talking Hulk Hogan or Zack Ryder levels of tan, more like the kind you'd see a friend having after they spent a week in Miami, right before school started back up after Christmas break.

*His hand is like this if that helps but he also has his hand on his elbow as I stated. wiki/Relius_Clover/Image_Gallery?file=Relius_Clover_(Sprite).png

*I'm aware that it's just a guitar solo, but it still technically has a chorus in tune so deal with it.

*This is a plug for my friend's wrestling league. It's actually pretty good so do check out BTWF Friday Night Octane and BTWF Saturday Night Intensity.

*Brooks is a character from another fic I'm working on, the boots and pants are the clothes he fights in in that fic. Also it refers to his other side job as an archeologist.

*It's the colors for USC.

*The location of where Brooks has his real job, not a real place obviously.

*It's a specific cut of the song found here: /watch?v=39RxnkbsaqQ. The full cut doesn't really have the melody start until 50 seconds in. We're not having an Undertaker level wait between music starting and the wrestler entering.

*It looks like a torch, but it's basically a giant lighter that switches on and off. He pressed a button to turn it on as he "blew" it out.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hello everyone, my name is CieraLacina and I love wrestling. So much that I decided to begin my own fanfiction wrestling league. I am open to criticism so if you have suggestions for improvement don't hesitate to let me know.

Thank you for your time.


	2. Shipping Up To Boston (April 18th)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points, there should be less this time by the way

* * *

04/18/20XX

Boston, Massachusetts - TD Garden

***Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against** Plays*

The pyro goes off in another brilliant display of so many colors as the crowd cheers and chants "S-Sev-Dub!" over and over to begin the show.

The camera after capturing the pyrotechnics display cuts to the commentary booth

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and everything in between. Welcome to Tuesday Night Turmoil! I'm Kendrick West."

"And I'm Patrick Alston. Now we've got a great show on the docket tonight. Kendrick?"

"That's right Patrick, we've got the semifinals of the tournament to crown the inaugural **S7W World Heavyweight Champion**! We've got Carmine Io squaring off against AKECHI, as well as "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy facing Hazama Clover."

"Don't forget, Kendrick, we've also got the debut of Hibiki Nishikawa tonight and more here on Turmoil."

***Speed Demon - Keel** Plays*

Stephan Kriggs makes his way to the ring*. He grabs a microphone and begins speaking.

"HEY AKECHI! I WANT A REMATCH!" Kriggs' voice is actually somewhat deep for a man of his stature.

The crowd starts booing.

"HEY! HEY! SHUT UP! I'M TALKING HERE!" Kriggs takes a moment to regain his composure. "Alright. AKECHI. You got a very, very, VERY lucky win last week, but I know that I have what it takes to beat you! So come on! Get out here and give me a rematch! Winner faces Carmine tonight. C'mon. C'mon." He begins gesturing to the stage, hoping for AKECHI to appear.

***Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson** plays*

Evan Windsor comes out instead to the crowd cheering. He makes his way into the ring, picking up his own mic to speak, his voice moderate in pitch and slightly raspy.

"Now, I do hope you know that you got knocked the hell out right Kriggs? Because you're asking to make some BIG demands that everyone here knows you can't come CLOSE to succeeding at based on last week."

"If I remember correctly-" Kriggs spoke up, but got cut off.

"Which might be difficult for you based on how quickly you got beat last week." Windsor smirked at Kriggs as the crowd started cheering again. Kriggs had to wait and seethe until the crowd quieted down.

"AS I was saying," he began through gritted teeth. "You lost last week to some edgelord who has a fetish for the word worthless. I asked for AKECHI, you mean nothing to me right now. I Want. A Rematch."

"Let me guess. You want a match because you realized that you have no chance of getting close to a world title match unless you get to be in the semis, right? Tell me I'm wrong." Windsor continued condescendingly.

"Yeah I want the world title, but if I'm not getting close to it, then neither are you. You lost because you wanted the crowd to see how awesome you thought you were and wow did you dampen their expectations."

"If you're so keen on berating me for losing when you lost in less time than me, then you are just asking for trouble. So how about this? You and me, right now."

"I'm good."

"What?"

"I said I'm good. I came out here to face AKECHI, if I'm not facing him then I don't care." Kriggs turned to walk out of the ring but stopped as music started playing.

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

King Lokesh makes his way down to the ring now. He opens his mouth to speak but gets cut off.

"Oh no. I'm not facing you either. I know what you're about to say and no." Kriggs turned around again to leave.

"Now you really need to work on your pride Stephan. It's not good to let your pride control your life." Lokesh spoke with a clear Greek accent, pitch wise similar to Kriggs.

"And YOU can't say anything either, you also lost. You lost to a guy who, from what I can tell, has a personality that revolves around explosions."

"And your point?" Lokesh and Windsor asked simultaneously.

"The point is that neither of you are going to face me One on One tonight. End of story."

"Oh I agree Stephan. I agree 100%. You shouldn't face either of them One on One tonight." Kokonoe's voice picked up over the speakers. "In fact I've decided that you should go backstage and find yourself a partner, because YOU will be facing both Evan Windsor AND King Lokesh in tag team action later tonight."

"That's not fair," Kriggs whined.

"This is a business, it's never fair. Deal with it." Kokonoe cut out after that.

"I guess we're competing tonight against Mr. Glass Jaw here, eh King?" Windsor asked.

"Yep. I see no issues with this. Let's make a bet on who'll take him out first," Lokesh responded.

"HEY! RIGHT HERE! Y'know what? FINE! I'll take you BOTH ON! I'll find someone to team up with and we'll shoot you dead! Y'know why? Because I'm a GODDAMN BULLET! They say to keep one in the chamber, well I'M THE ONE IN THE CHAMBER!" Kriggs pointed and fired finger guns at both Evan Windsor and King Lokesh and left. His music played on the way out.

The broadcast shifted back to Kendrick and Patrick.

"Well on that note. It's about time we get to some action tonight," said Patrick.

"That's right. We've got the debuting Hibiki Nishikawa right now facing off against "The Infamous" Gordeau Pierce," said Kendrick.

The display showed Hibiki Nishikawa and Gordeau Black. Hibiki's height was listed at 6'2.

Gordeau Pierce's display listed him at 6'5. He, appropriately, had black hair spiked back and purple eyes. Gordeau was also very buff and had slightly tan wore a black trenchcoat, it had a skull on the back with his hair on it. Around it was a solid ring of white with the words "Number 01, Under The Gun." on the top half and "Infamous Industries*" on the bottom half. The logo was also clearly present on his black tights, which had purple lines spiralling down the legs. The boots were all purple except for black laces.

"Well, this'll be an interesting match to see. Hibiki Nishikawa might be loud and might come off as more than a little delusional with his talk of justice, but he's got a storied wrestling career all over the world," said Patrick.

"Former World Champion in Japanese and American promotions in his 7 years wrestling, and that's not talking about the other accolades in his career. Plus he had a longstanding rivalry with our own Hazama Clover back in Japan that ended when he and Clover both lost a Loser Leaves Town match after both men got counted out."

"Well, with a resume like that, you have to take notice. Lest we forget though, he has that ace up his scarf, The Revenger, a fireman's carry into a high kick to the head. He's won many a match with that one."

"Of course you can't ignore Gordeau Pierce. He's got an absolute power based style, but he's more than capable of technical skill when he needs to," siad Kendrick.

"A solid ring competitor, and his finisher the Récolte. Now I've seen the Tour of the Islands before, but when that tour also has you getting spun up into a cutter instead of getting slammed into the mat, I'd say that it's better to just get slammed."

"And to your point of Gordeau being a solid competitor, he's been working his way up through the American indies scene for a couple of years. He must be happy to get his big break here on Turmoil."

"Oh I bet, Kendrick. With all that in mind let's kick off the action here tonight," said Patrick getting excited.

***Stacked Actors - Foo Fighters** Plays, starting from the first chorus*

The lights turn purple and navy blue. Gordeau Pierce walks out, stopping at the top of the ramp. He quickly slid both his thumbs across his throat, starting from the opposite sides. Purple pyro shot off at the end of this motion with five rocket-like pyros going straight up into the air behind him. He continued down the ramp.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Making his way to the ring, from Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at "At least 3"*, "The Infamous" Gordeau Pierce."

Gordeau walked to the ring apron and leapt onto it, facing the hardcam. He did the thumbs across the throat gesture again and then entered the ring by leaping over the ropes. He got into one corner and sat down as the music faded out.

***Gale/Reppu II from Blazblue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Hibiki Nishikawa sprints down to the ring, left arm in front of him like there was a shield on his forearm. He ran and grabbed the ring post using it to help him slide himself into the ring. He grabbed the microphone from the announcer.

"HELLO EVERYONE! I AM THE GUIDING LIGHT THAT SHINES IN THE DARK! I AM THE BRINGER OF HOPE TO THE WORLD! I AM THE SEEKER OF TRUTH! I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE! I AM HIBIKI NISHIKAWA AND I BRING JUSTICE! FOR! ALL!"

The crowd cheered, finding amusement in the loud man's antics. His music cut back in as he handed the microphone back to the announcer and removed his scarf, handing it to a ring attendant. The music faded back out.

The bell rang signalling the start of the first match of the night. Gordeau and Nishikawa locked up into a collar and elbow tie up. Nishikawa quickly got him into a side headlock and created some momentum to snap Gordeau to the floor, still maintaining the headlock. He nailed a stiff shot to the head of Gordeau and got back to his feet, turned around and hit a moonsault, hooking the leg after connecting.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Gordeau must've not expected the sheer strength of Nishikawa to take him down so quickly," said Patrick.

"Absolutely, but it's a certainty that he would have something in his arsenal for opponents like Gordeau. You don't become a world champion without knowing how to beat opponents bigger than you." Nishikawa moved to get up, but Gordeau gripped onto him and deadlifted him up while also getting to his feet. He got Nishikawa onto his shoulders for a fireman's carry and dropped him down onto both knees for a gut check. Nishikawa recoiled bouncing back to his feet like a spring and falling back. Gordeau did his taunt again.

"He's looking to end it. These men are going at a rapid pace."

"This match has to be over in no more than a couple minutes," responded Patrick. And right he was to think that as Gordeau lifted Nishikawa up, tossed him to the ropes and grabbed him to start the first spin in his finisher. Nishikawa however, used the momentum to free his legs, forcing Gordeau to hold him in a reverse headlock. Nishikawa quickly gathered his strength and managed to get free of the headlock. Gordeau charged at him, ready to nail him with a running punch, but Nishikawa caught it with one hand and quickly moved behind him, wrapping the arm across Gordeau's body. Nishikawa pulled the arm and pulled Gordeau in, quickly lifting him onto his shoulders.

"When you said no more than a couple minutes, Patrick, you were right." Gordeau set him back down and kicked him directly in the head.

"REVENGER!" Both commentators yelled. Gordeau fell back, with Nishikawa hooking the leg.

1.

2.

3.

The bell rang as Nishikawa got up and raised both fists to the sky in victory.

"The winner of this match, Hibiki Nishikawa!"

Nishikawa got out of the ring to begin celebrating with the fans who cheered for him.

"Hibiki Nishikawa has brought his brand of justice to S7W in a decisive win over Gordeau Pierce. He hit the Revenger, and that was it for this match."

"A statement victory tonight as you said, Kendrick. Let's also not ignore the sheer skill on display at the hands of Nishikawa, I can see him being a major player in the title picture very soon."

The broadcast cut to backstage locker room. Hazama Clover was getting ready for his match by doing some stretches. He had a dark green tie on this time and a black suit jacket over his shirt. Dario Pastrnak walked in wearing casual clothes*.

"I just wanted to apologize for my actions last week Clover," Dario spoke, his voice deep and silky, the voice of a charismatic man. "I truly do wish to make amends for hitting you with a cheap shot while the referee was down. I let my anger get the best of me and I really am sorry."

"Don't act like you're being the bigger person, Mr. Pastrnak," Clover responded, a voice deep, but not as much as Dario's. He spoke with a level of dignity in his voice, a dignity that gave him the air of a gentleman. "I can tell that the only reason you even entertained the idea of coming here is so you could save face after you attempted to cheat to win. Now there are many things in this world I dislike, but at the top of that list are cheaters. You tried to cheat, and you would have succeeded, yes, had Miss Kokonoe not restarted the match."

"So you won't accept my apology because you're angry at me then?"

"No, I refuse your apology because you couldn't have even a small morsel of pride to even own up to your actions. Also, I feel as though you should be grateful that I chose not to stomp your head more before I hit the Serpent's Infernal Rapture. Now, I request that you please exit the room, I have a match to prepare for."

Pastrnak looked ready to say something, but left the room per Clover's request. The cameras followed him as he left. A shout could be heard down the backstage area.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GIVE ME A PARTNER?! YOU MADE THE MATCH!" It was Kriggs yelling from a nearby room. Pastrnak walked to the door of the room. It was labeled "Kokonoe's Office" on a metal plate that had been fastened to the door. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kokonoe said from the other side.

"I heard yelling so I wanted to see what was going on," Pastrnak said inquisitively as he walked in looking around the office*.

"Pastrnak this isn't your problem," said Kriggs, clearly angry.

"Maybe not, but I'd like to see if I can solve it. Stephan, you are clearly angry, so please, tell me what's on your mind."

Kriggs sighed, "This BITCH won't give me someone to team up with tonight and the match is starting soon. I'm gonna have to do this match One on Two because she won't give me any help."

"It's not my job to help you. My job is to make matches and run this company. You made this problem so fix it," Kokonoe said, not at all interested in Kriggs whining.

Pastrnak grabbed Kriggs shoulder before he spoke, "Listen. I'll help you tonight and be your partner. I'd love to help others get ahead in this company." He glanced at Kokonoe.

"You want something else don't you?" Kokonoe asked unenthused. Pastrnak nodded. "Alright, what can I give you for taking this problem off my hands? Hmmmm."

"Raise the stakes of this match. Whoever wins gets to face off for the tag titles at Fire in the Sky," Pastrnak responded, trying to charm Kokonoe who wasn't having it.

"No, I have other people who need to prove themselves for the tag titles, I can't just hand an opportunity to two of four people who couldn't win the world title."

"Have you actually done anything to get ready for that match?"

"What?"

"Have. You. Put anyone on the card tonight to fight for entrance into the tag title match at Fire in the Sky?" Dario asked, he was now trying to get into Kokonoe's head.

"..." Kokonoe was visibly silent.

"I'm gonna guess that's a no."

"Shut up, Pastrnak. Y'know what? Fine, I don't have time to argue this. Whichever team wins faces Tracey Pearson and General Brooks for the **S7W Tag Team Championships**. Now can you both get the hell out of my office? I have work to do, I've got contracts to finalize," Kokonoe waved them off. Both Kriggs and Pastrnak walked out of the office. Kriggs spoke up.

"Thanks Dario. I owe ya one."

"Oh, don't thank me now. You can thank me by helping us win this match. I got both of us in position for a title match. This is a mutually beneficial partnership, so let's not waste this chance and use this to cement OUR names in this company." Dario chuckled to himself, a kind of chuckle just dripping with evil.

The camera cut back to Kendrick and Patrick.

"Well this next match will be the tag match between King Lokesh and Evan Windsor facing off against Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs," said Kendrick.

"And thanks to Dario, this match has been upgraded to what could be summed up as a number one contender's match," said Patrick.

"That's completely true, but it'll have to wait until after this commercial break."

* * *

After the commercials ended, including one for another wrestling promotion on the same channel called the BTWF advertising their shows on Friday and Saturday called Octane and Intensity respectively, a vignette started. It showed a man behind a sepia filter in what looked like a recording studio room with a slight bit of static in the filter. It was hard to tell any features about the man other than he had other than having short hair and that he was either light-skinned or fairly tan, a result of the sepia filter. The man was lean in frame.

He walked up to a microphone, it was designed to be like the old school sliver metal microphones though it was on a. It had a plate on the side opposite to where it was spoken into. The plate was made to look like an eight point star, the diagonally points being shorter than the others, and it was made with lines going horizontally with gaps between each line. He tapped the microphone and started speaking, his voice sounding upbeat, simultaneously off-putting, and slightly high in pitch and tone.

"Good evening, everyone. It is a beautiful night here in paradise." The voice had a clear radio filter over it*. "Sure everything in this world may be going to hell. But why not enjoy the moment and experience the slow descent into anarchy? There's so much out there to do and see, yet you waste your time on fools who think they can fix the world's problems and fools who do nothing but add on to the problems for personal gain." The voice lowered to a more serious tone. "Maybe it's time for a change. Maybe it's time for an observer to step down off a watchful point in the sky and teach the world what must be done. Maybe it's time for a new kind of character to enter the scene. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe." He trailed off before perking back up in tone. "But who cares about that, it's about ENTERTAINMENT! The GLAMOUR, the RATINGS, the COMEDY and TRAGEDY. The world knows entertainment, but so do I. This is Ascher Grey, signing off. Thank you for listening."

The vignette went to static and then black. The words "Ascher Grey seeks entertainment, next week on Turmoil" appeared fading in through static before it ended with a tv shutting off effect.

* * *

The broadcast cut to the stage.

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

King Lokesh walked out onto the stage and did his pose before his music cut.

***Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson** Plays*

Evan Windsor walked out and shook hands with Lokesh. Both men continued making their entrances down the to ring simultaneously.

"The following match is a tag team match and it is scheduled for ONE FALL. First, the team of Evan Windsor and King Lokesh."

"King Lokesh and Evan Windsor getting to test their mettle against Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs," said Kendrick.

"And thanks to Dario's convincing of Kokonoe to make it a match for the opportunity at the vacant tag titles at Fire in the Sky, now both men have good reason to win," responded Patrick.

"That's true, both men would've just been fighting to quiet Stephan Kriggs, but Dario has completely changed the complexion of what's at stake."

Both men were now in the ring, waiting for their opponents to enter.

***Loose Change - Royal Blood** Plays*

Kriggs and Dario both walked out together, Dario doing his normal entrance while Kriggs did what could be called a slower version of his entrance from last week.

"And their opponents, the team of Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs."

"Dario called it a mutually beneficial partnership. The tournament first round losers will get a chance to redeem themselves right now thanks to him."

"And what level of redemption as you say, Kendrick, is to be determined. I can guess that both Tracey Pearson and General Brooks are watching this intently."

"Both of them have the night off tonight, so they have nothing to do but see how this one plays out."

Both Dario and Kriggs finished their entrances as the music faded out. Both teams discussed with each other briefly about who was going to start.

The bell rang. Kriggs and Windsor remained in the ring as their partners exited and stood on the ring apron. Kriggs sprinted to Windsor, hitting him with a Lou Thesz press. He wailed on him with about 10 blows to the head. Windsor tossed Kriggs off him with ease, sending him back first into the ring corner, then landing right on the top of his head on the ground. The fans cheered at this, partly out of liking Windsor from last week and partly from hating the whining display Kriggs put on earlier in the show.

"Fans not fond of Kriggs, probably also not fond of Dario based on last week," said Kendrick. Windsor tagged in Lokesh who went to work dragging Kriggs to the center of the ring and applied an armbar. After a few seconds of trying to break the hold, Kriggs got out of the hold after Dario got into the ring and stomped on Lokesh until he broke the armbar. Dario grabbed Lokesh from behind allowing Kriggs ample time to get to his feet. Kriggs saw Lokesh still being held back by his partner and capitalized by nailing him with a short combination of forearms and chops. He only stopped as the referee forced Dario to get out of the ring at risk of disqualifying the both of them.

"Good teamwork here early on from Dario and Kriggs," said Patrick. Kriggs grabbed a stunned Lokesh and lifted him onto his shoulder, running to a neutral corner, and lawn darting Lokesh's head into the corner. Lokesh recoiled right back onto his feet and stumbled out of the corner. Kriggs took advantage and hit Lokesh with a flatliner. Kriggs got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Kriggs sprung to his feet, grabbing hold of Lokesh and placed him in the middle of the ring, standing up. Kriggs walked to his corner and readied up for something, but Dario tagged in while he was still readying. Once tagged, Kriggs ran towards Lokesh and hit him with a dropkick, sending Lokesh into his corner, where Windsor tagged in as Lokesh hit the corner.

"Good strategy from both Dario and Kriggs early on here."

"I agree, Patrick. They're using this partnership of theirs and meshing well here as a team right now." Windsor hopped into the ring and went for a clothesline, but Dario grabbed his arm and reversed it into a swinging neckbreaker. Dario grabbed Windsor and got him into a hammerlock, he lifted him up, then rotated to hit another neckbreaker. Dario got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Windsor pushed Dario off him, getting to his feet. Dario attempted another neckbreaker, but Windsor this time stopped it, getting behind Dario, applying a reverse headlock, and lifting him into the air then slamming him headfirst back into the ground with an inverted DDT. He maintained the reverse headlock, rolled on his stomach, got on his feet, and lifted Dario into the air again, this time hitting a suplex. He got into a cover.

1..

2..

The pin was broken up, Stephan Kriggs making his presence known once again. Kriggs pushed Windsor away from and began running towards him about to hit a front dropkick. However, King Lokesh reinserted himself into the action before Kriggs could connect by grabbing both his legs and reversing his dropkick. He kept hold of both legs and flipped Kriggs onto his stomach as he applied a Boston Crab.

"Windsor and Lokesh swinging the momentum to their side," said Patrick. Lokesh kept his hold on Kriggs, but Dario came from behind and hit a bulldog on him. Windsor hit a German suplex on Dario as he had his back turned to him. Windsor bridged as he kept Dario's shoulders on the mat.

1..

2..

Kriggs broke up the pin again, this time hitting an elbow drop from the top rope on Windsor. He helped Dario up and both men dragged Windsor to his feet, only to them hit him with a two man uranage. Both men did their respective taunts to the crowds jeers.

"Fans here in Boston tonight not very supportive of these two, but they have had an edge in this match almost the entire time," said Kendrick.

"By their taunting, I think it might be over for Windsor and Lokesh, so these fans are going to remain unhappy if I'm right," responded Patrick. Dario and Kriggs got Windsor up once more as Dario grabbed both of Windsor's legs, lifting him into position for an Alabama slam. He couldn't slam him down though as Lokesh got back into the ring again and pulled Windsor down out of the hold. Kriggs saw this a struck Lokesh with a powerful right hook. Dario got behind him and locked his arms behind his back, ready for a tiger suplex, but walking him to the middle of the ring. Dario was telling Kriggs to hit Lokesh with something. Kriggs decided to nail Lokesh with a superkick and Dario immediately hit the tiger suplex after the kick connected. Lokesh rolled out of the ring, too hurt at the moment to help Windsor some more. Both men kept their backs turned to Windsor as they wanted to taunt the crowd for booing them.

"Dario clearly able to strategize with more tag team offense."

"Agreed, Patrick. These two are wrestling like they've worked together for years even though they've never even been in the ring together before this. Just such natural cooperation."

"Of course they would. A shot at the tag championships are on the line and both men want to redeem themselves from last week's losses."

"And- OH WAIT! Windsor's back on his feet, neither Dario or Kriggs have noticed him. He's readying for the Back to Zero!" Kendrick said quickly and excitedly. Both men turned around and, in a split second decision, Dario pushed Kriggs into the way as Windsor nailed the Back to Zero kick to his skull. Dario ran in and hit Windsor with a forearm and followed up by grabbing his legs again, lifting him into the Alabama slam position.

"It's over if he hits this," said Kendrick.

"All that glitters is gold and-" Dario slammed Windsor to the ground, getting his knees up to turn the slam into a lungblower. "AU!" Patrick finished. Dario quickly hooked both legs of Windsor to pin him.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang and Dario celebrated as Kriggs dragged himself to his feet from outside the ring and slowly got in, while Dario's theme played. He stared at Dario in disbelief, obviously displeased by his partner's actions to win the match.

"Your winners of this match, "Golden Judgement" Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs."

"It's over, but I don't know if these two will coexist well after what happened," said Patrick.

Dario apologized, saying just loud enough for the mics to pick up, "I'm sorry, but it helped us win the match, I hope you can understand that." He stuck out his hand to Kriggs for a handshake. Kriggs gave pause for a moment as the crowd yelled, "NO! NO NO!" Kriggs accepted the handshake though and lifted Dario's arm in victory, fine with the fact that they won.

"I don't think Kriggs is too upset given that it helped them enter the match for the S7W Tag Team Championships against Tracey Pearson and General Brooks," said Kendrick.

"I suppose, but now it's going to be interesting to see how this plays out as we've got one more show after this before Fire in the Sky, but until then, despite the circumstances, Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs have gone from first round failures, to number one contenders."

The camera cut to backstage again. Nolan Clancy was in catering getting some water. He heard a familiar voice pick up from a table behind him.

"So, you gonna be facing a certain "gentleman of the ring" tonight?" It was Carmine Io. He was sitting in a chair, leaned back, arms behind his head, and one leg on the table.

"I am actually," spoke Clancy, voice hoarse sounding and somewhat elevated in pitch. "And what of it?"

Carmine laughed. "JESUS MAN. I know you're the "Detonator" and you have explosions in your entrance, but holy hell man, you sound like you inhaled a few too many explosions."

"Answer the question." Clancy was a little on edge now, irritated by Carmine's insult.

"Ok, Ok, calm down. Don't want any worthless blood getting spilled over some worthless joke made at your expense. Look, I just was asking since I don't really want to fight Clover at Fire in the Sky."

"You say that like you'll beat AKECHI tonight with a 100% guarantee." Clancy sat down in a chair across from Carmine.

"Oh, believe me, I am. I will beat that worthless AKECHI and face off against either you or Clover. Buuuuuuut. There is one thing I want to make sure of."

"And that is?"

"I need Clover out now. He has the experience edge on all of us and that is a huuuge problem."

"So what, I have you in my corner tonight?" Clancy asked smugly, humoring Carmine.

"I guess. I can't help you win obviously, but maybe I can get him weakened beforehand."

"No."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said no. I want to beat him on my own merit. I have some dignity you know. I'm not about to let some 20-something kid who never left his edgelord phase-"

"What is with everyone and that today?" Carmine said under his breath.

"-tell me how things are going to work around here," Clancy continued not stopping his statement.

"CORRECT! TRULY A MAN WHO EXEMPLIFIES JUSTICE!""

Both men turned around to see Hibiki Nishikawa standing by the table.

"Is the yelling needed right now? And we're in the middle of something here so if you don't mind," Clancy said annoyed again.

"AS YOU- sorry. As you request I'll quiet down for now. I simply want to know the current location of the evil snake known as Hazama Clover." Nishikawa said this with genuine curiosity.

"He's in one of the locker rooms I think, but he's got an obligation with "Detonator" here. Get in line if you want a match."

"THEN WOULD YOU LET ME FIGHT HIM TONIGHT? I'M NOT WORN OUT FROM MY MATCH EARLIER!"

"Again yelling."

"Sorry, force of habit. It's just, I want revenge on Clover for him disgracing me in a prior company. I had to leave per stipulation because of him." He frowned at this. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM!" He yelled thrusting his fist into the air.

"OK I ASKED YOU MULTIPLE TIMES TO BE QUIET SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Oooooh. So, you're the "Detonator" because you blow up at people easily," said Carmine, egging Clancy on.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CARMINE! AND YOU NISHIKAWA NEED TO BE QUIET. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHO OR WHY YOUR LOOKING FOR CLOVER, BUT YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE I END YOUR LIFE! AM I CLEAR!?"

Nishikawa nodded and left in a hurry. Clancy turned to Carmine who was staring in shock.

"WHAT?" Clancy yelled.

"Y'know what? Good luck. I'll see you next week. Hope both of us make it out and can assert our dominance at the Pay-Per-View when we face off. I'm done with this worthless banter and your worthless rage. I've got a match to get to."

He walked off out of the catering area. The camera cut back to the stage as music started playing.

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction** Plays*

AKECHI walked out and down to the ring, not engaging in any theatrics, just like last week.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first on his way to ring, from Fukuoka, Japan, weighing in at 271 pounds, AKECHI."

"And Patrick, we're getting to see more of the Strong Style specialist that is AKECHI."

"Absolutely, I'm just hoping that this match doesn't end as quickly as it did last week when AKECHI completely destroyed Stephan Kriggs, finishing it with Under Heaven Destruction."

"Oh course, Kriggs was mocked for the loss earlier in the show. The question tonight though that I'm sure everyone is thinking is, what is AKECHI going to do to an opponent like Carmine Io who is more than capable of taking a beating unlike Kriggs?"

"Well, Patrick. I'd say give it a few minutes and wait and see."

Akechi was now in the ring and stood facing the stage, waiting for Carmine.

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays*

Out walked Carmine Io, who the crowd started chanting at "Edgelord. Edgelord." the same way they chant "Asshole" at wrestlers. Carmine did his entrance but made sure to give the audience his opinion of them when walking down the ramp by sticking up both middle fingers at them*.

"And his opponent, from Columbus, Ohio, weighing in at 203 pounds, he is the "Blood Angel", Carmine Io."

"Carmine giving the audience here in Boston a piece of his mind and given last week's match against Evan Windsor, it's easy to see why he doesn't care," said Patrick.

"Of course he wouldn't care about them. They weren't cheering for him so I'm willing to bet that in his egocentric mind that it was a personal attack."

"Let's remember last week's match against Evan Windsor, Ken. Carmine was about to take what would have been a superplex off the top rope before he reversed it into a falcon arrow and was able to nail him with the Blood Angel. The semi finals are about to begin so let's see how this one goes."

Carmine got into the ring, seeing AKECHI stare him down. He took off his hoodie and threw it onto AKECHI, quickly running to him and hitting him with a belly to belly suplex. The bell rang while Carmine got to work by hitting AKECHI with a few double axe handles. AKECHI was blindly trying to get Carmine off of him, but was struggling as his vision was obscured by Carmine's hoodie. Carmine stood up and waited for AKECHI to get up onto his hands and knees, and nailed him with a running knee strike to the head. He got into a cover.

1..Kick Out.

Carmine was bewildered at this and glared at AKECHI's prone body while on his knees. Then AKECHI kipped up and threw off the hoodie. Carmine was still kneeling and received a strong spin kick to the head, which stunned him onto his hands and knees where AKECHI followed up by delivering a leg drop to the back of Carmine's neck. AKECHI then delivered a leaping knee drop to Carmine's skull, then rolled him onto his stomach, not to pin him, instead choosing deliver many, punches to Carmine's face, punching him for about a minute before stopping. He decided to get onto his feet and started stomping Carmine's stomach. AKECHI then lifted Carmine up and planted him with a Michinoku Driver, being sure to pin him at the end of all this.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine barely got his shoulder off the mat as the ref's hand hit the mat just after he got it up. AKECHI got off of Carmine and decided to let Carmine get on his feet. However, Carmine was having issues doing this, visibly out of it.

"Carmine looks stunned, I don't think he was prepared for any of that," said Kendrick.

"In his defense, I'm fairly certain no wrestler is prepared to get punched in the head for a solid minute, especially after taking strong offense to the head just moments beforehand." Carmine was now on his feet, but was stumbling and AKECHI rushed at him with a lariat hitting Carmine hard enough that he flipped in midair. Needless to say, this was not going well for Carmine at all. Carmine got to his feet as AKECHI let him get up again. AKECHI went for a powerbomb and lifted Carmine into the air, but Carmine managed to flip into a, very weak, sunset flip powerbomb, maintaining a hold to cover AKECHI.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"That was a weak counter there, Patrick. I don't know why Carmine thought that would work."

"It looked like Carmine was just trying something, ANYTHING, to stop AKECHI from beating the shit out of him." Carmine and AKECHI got to their feet where both began to exchange chops to the chest. Carmine was trying his best to match up in strength, not nearly as stunned as he was before, but couldn't do much to equal the Strong Style chops AKECHI drilled into his chest. Carmine rethought his strategy and ran back towards the ropes and, after rebounding off them, ran to AKECHI and hit a variation of an arm drag that involved Carmine sliding on the ground while grabbing the arm. With AKECHI now on the ground, Carmine decided to use more of this new strategy by applying what could only be described as a submission hold to AKECHI's left hand and fingers. He was angling the fingers back while holding AKECHI's arm down with his body.

"Carmine finally getting a legitimate edge here, and now he's applying, ummm. What is that move called, Kendrick?"

"I don't think it has an official name so let's call it a fingerlock. Carmine is applying a fingerlock to AKECHI, probably to take a bit of strength from the strikes we've seen AKECHI is absolutely capable of," said Kendrick. Carmine kept grip before intentionally letting go, but making sure to stomp the hand for good measure. Carmine grabbed AKECHI at the waist, lifting him to his feet, then hitting a suplex. He flipped back over AKECHI, transitioned the move into a different hold and went for a vertical brainbuster, connecting and drilling his opponent into the ground. Carmine turned and climbed to the top rope ready to hit the Blood Angel. He leapt off the top rope, but AKECHI got up just as he took off and nailed him with a spinebuster. He deadlifted him for another, and another. AKECHI got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

AKECHI turned and deadlifted Carmine into a vertical brainbuster. He butterfly hooked Carmine's arms as he got him onto his feet.

"AKECHI looking for Under Heaven Destruction," said Kendrick. However, Carmine reversed it into a back body drop. AKECHI snapped right up to his feet and chopped Carmine with his left hand, only to wince in pain from the hold Carmine applied a while back. Carmine leapt up and hit AKECHI with a hurricanrana, holding him into a pin after connecting.

1..

2..Kick Out.

AKECHI pushed Carmine off and into the ropes with Carmine rebounded off the ropes as AKECHI kipped up and both collided with simultaneous kicks to the head, a superkick from Carmine and a big boot from AKECHI. Both men were down and made no signs of moving. The ref made no signs of counting to ten though*. As such, both men were down for a solid twenty seconds before either started to stir. The crowd was now chanting "This is awesome." over and over. Both men slowly got up and stared each other down. Both men began exchanging blows to the head, but Carmine began losing steam with each punch as a result of AKECHI's assault early on in the match. He pushed AKECHI back, ducked an incoming lariat, and hit a poison rana. AKECHI hit the mat with each other rotational force that he rolled onto his knees after the impact where Carmine nailed him with a Shining Wizard. Carmine seized the opportunity by climbing to the top rope and went for the Blood Angel again.

"Blood Angel!" Both commentators yelled as Carmine successfully hit the shooting star double stomp as he got into a cover.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Carmine got up to his feet, but collapsed into leaning on the ropes, the cameras got a good look at him and he looked dazed from the match.

"Your winner of this match, "The Blood Angel" Carmine Io."

"Kendrick, with that win Carmine moves on to the final match of the tournament in 12 days at Fire in the Sky."

"I'll say for sure that he absolutely earned it after the brutal beating he took from AKECHI throughout this match."

The crowd was booing him, but Carmine paid it no mind as he taunted the crowd in celebration and gestured as though he had the belt already around his waist. The camera faded to black as the show went to commercial break.

* * *

More commercials ended. The broadcast showed a man in a black full protective bodysuit, mask over his head, and holding a flamethrower. He was walking down an empty street as many buildings were ablaze. He walked up to an empty house, not yet lit on fire. He gripped his mask and tore it off his head, revealing the man to be Carmine Io. He took aim and lit the house on fire with his flamethrower.

The footage then cut to him on a hill with other wrestlers dressed in similar getups, also with flamethrowers. There was Bryce Vanderfleet, Nolan Clancy, Stephan Kriggs, and Evan Windsor. The five of them were overlooking the town burning, still ablaze, from the hill. All of them turned around as the shot showed them walking onto an empty grassy plain behind them, camera facing their backs and showing all five of them in the shot. It cut to an angle with five men visible from the side as each grabbed their flamethrowers and pointed them to the sky. The cameras cut back to the angle facing their backs as they fired the flames into the air above them. The flames rose into the air and kept going up as the shot rose into the sky. The flames were still visible as they changed to form the words "**Fire in the Sky**". A small caption beneath them appeared in flames saying "12 Days Away". The commercial ended with a flame engulfing the screen.

* * *

The broadcast cut to commentor's table.

"Alright. The stage is set, Patrick. It's time for our main event between Hazama Clover and "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"And the winner gets to main event our first Pay-Per-View, Fire in the Sky, for the opportunity to become the first **S7W World Heavyweight Champion **when one of these men ultimately face off against Carmine Io."

***Gluttony Fang II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Play*

Out walked Hazama Clover, calm and serious. He decided to do a little 360 degree spin to his right before his pose this time. He then proceeded calmly to the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Virginia Beach, Vriginia, weighing in at 238 pounds, Hazama Clover."

"Hazama Clover got a statement win last week over Dario Pastrnak after the match got restarted by Kokonoe," said Patrick.

"And if what we saw earlier tonight backstage in any indication, he wasn't too happy with Pastrnak for cheating. Whatever goes through his head is a mystery."

"I actually sat down with Clover earlier today and asked him his thoughts on this match tonight. He said, 'I simply wish to see how skilled the people I will be facing for the foreseeable future are. I want Mr. Nolan Clancy to understand that nothing about this will be personal. I will say that I find Clancy intriguing and I truly am curious to see what else he is capable of."

Clover was now in the ring, and "played" his "violin" at the chorus of the song which faded out once the chorus ended concluded.

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Nolan Clancy walked out with a detonator in each hand once again, setting off pyro on the stage behind him with the push of a button.

"And his opponent, from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing in at 236 pounds, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Nolan Clancy of course won against King Lokesh after overcoming a lot of submissions from him," said Kendrick.

"Correct, and he ended it with the Blast Protocol which, given how quickly he can hit that move, I'd say Clover will need to be wary. Of course he'll also need to watch out for the Serpent's Infernal Rapture that Clover can use. I'd hazard to guess that Clancy has been focusing on this match all week. Especially given how skilled Clover is, he's got his work cut out for him."

Clancy was in the ring now and pushed the remaining detonator, setting off the pyro above the ring. He took off his jacket only to see Clover had yet to remove his jacket, shirt, and tie. As the music faded out, Clover began removing each article of clothing on his torso, handing them to a ring attendant.

The bell rang. Both men locked up in a collar and elbow tie up. Clover released the grip and Clancy went for a clothesline. Clover ducked under the clothesline and gripped and lifted Clancy for a belly to back release suplex, but Clancy backflipped out of trouble before any impact was made. Both men stared at each other, Clover looking up at Clancy from one knee. Clancy nailed Clover with a kick to the chest. Clancy then grabbed Clover and hit him with an exploder suplex. Clover rolled away and onto the ring apron, using the ropes to get up. Clancy went towards his opponent, but received a shoulder to the gut followed by a Tornado DDT as Clover used the ropes to spring into the move. Both men got up very quickly and began nailing each other with various moves with the other getting up almost immediately after taking the move. Clover hit a vertical suplex. Clancy hit a Butterfly DDT. Clover hit a fisherman's suplex. Clancy hit a facebuster. Clover hit a gutwrench suplex. Clancy hit a brainbuster. Neither man was giving an inch as both men resorted to exchanging forearms and chops.

"Impressive display from both men. Neither wants to give the other an advantage in this match," said Patrick.

"That's to be expected, both these guys must be running on adrenaline fast and early in this main event tonight, but both are going to start feeling the effects of this match real soon once they start slowing down the pace," responded Kendrick. Clover kicked Clancy's leg out from under him and followed up with a sliding clothesline. Clover picked Clancy up, throwing him into the corner and ran towards him, but Clancy stopped whatever Clover was attempting by hitting an uranage. Clover rolled back up to his feet and dropkicked Clancy back into the corner. Clancy recoiled when hitting the corner, rebounding back towards his opponent who proceeded to nail him with a Hammerlock DDT. He got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clover grabbed Clancy and dragged him into the corner. He chopped Clancy a few times before walking to the opposite corner. As Clancy started moving out of the corner towards him, Clover sprinted at him and slid past him, leaping onto the middle rope in the corner and jumping off of it to hit Clancy with a diving crossbody.

"Clover digging into his bag of tricks to use a move he doesn't always use in matches," said Kendrick.

"I think it's because Clover realized that just his bread and butter of suplexes and DDTs wasn't going to get the job done. As expected of a 10 year veteran of the ring," said Patrick. Clover rolled Clancy onto his stomach. He then grabbed the back of Clancy's head and lifted it off the ground and smashed it into the canvas a few times. The crowd started to boo Clover for this, but he ignored it, instead setting Clancy up for a jumping knee drop to the back of Clancy's head. He rolled him over to cover him for a pin attempt, but Clancy actually kept rolling until he grabbed the bottom rope with both hands. Clover tried to pry him off the ropes, but Clancy pushed him away with his legs and climbed to his feet. Clover went to lift Clancy into a powerbomb, but Clancy was able to get down and kneed Clover in the gut and took advantage by planting Clover's head into the ground with a Canadian Destroyer. Clover sprung up with enough momentum to be on his feet long enough to nail Clancy with an enzuigiri, but both men fell after this, not getting up.

"I-I didn't know Clancy could even use a Canadian Destroyer," Kendrick said in disbelief. Neither could the crowd who were yelling "Holy Shit" at this.

"I think it's more impressive that Clover was able to get to and stay on, his feet just long enough to prevent Clancy from capitalizing on it. Wow," Patrick said, also just as shocked. Both men struggled to get to their feet and both decided to lean onto the other man as both worked up to their feet. Both men pushed back off each other and they began colliding with each other hitting multiple clotheslines, neither going down. Clancy ran to Clover, attempting the Blast Protocol, but Clover didn't budge. In response, Clover hit Clancy with a backbreaker followed by a swinging neckbreaker. Clancy quickly got up and Clover hit him with a forearm, stunning him long enough for Clover to straightjacket his arms for a straightjacket front suplex. Clover rolled, Eddie Guerrero style to get both of them to their feet, this time for a straightjacket DDT as Clover at no point released his grip on Clancy. He repeated the getting up process and hit Clancy with a straightjacket brainbuster. Clover got into a cover, hooking the leg.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clover got up and stomped on Clancy's stomach, then he rolled him over with his foot onto his back. Clover walked to Clancy's head and crouched down staring at him, hand on his chin to taunt Clancy. He stood up and went to stomp the back of the head, but Clancy rolled away from the initial stomp. Clancy got up to his feet and Clover went for a German suplex. Clancy grabbed onto a rope just within reach, so Clover couldn't lift him easily, giving ample time for Clancy to break free. Clancy hit Clover with an atomic drop, followed by an exploder suplex. Clancy got into a cover of his own.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Neither of these men staying down in this match. It's about getting a chance for the World Heavyweight Championship. Both these men putting everything on the line tonight," said Kendrick. Clancy got to his feet, gesturing for Clover to get up. Clover got up to his feet and Clancy hit him with a spinebuster. Clover got up again and Clancy hit him with a flatliner. Clover got up once more and Clancy went for Blast Protocol, but he pushed him away. Clover hit Clancy with a superkick, but Clancy didn't go down, instead backing up to the ropes, rebounding off them and running towards Clover, this time hitting Blast Protocol. Clancy got into a cover.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Clancy did a small fist pump in celebration.

"Your winner of this match, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Nolan Clancy moves on to the tournament final, where he'll face off against Carmine Io for the right to become the inaugural **S7W World Heavyweight Champion**," said Kendrick

"What a match that will be at Fire in the Sky. But we have to wait for twelve days to see that outcome of that match," said Patrick

Clancy was celebrating as Carmine Io walked into the ring. Both men stared each other down.

"Well it looks like we're getting a little taste of what we'll be seeing at Fire in the Sky," said Kendrick.

"Well it has been an excellent show tonight, I'm Patrick Alston, and for my broadcast partner Kendrick West. Thank you for watching and we'll see you next week."

The broadcast finished as Carmine and Clancy stared each other down until Carmine left the ring, gesturing to Clancy that he wasn't impressed by any means. Clancy stood there for a moment, but went back to celebrating. The camera cut out as it showed Nolan Clancy staring into the hardcam as he mime-pressed the detonator.

* * *

Note Points

*I'm not explaining entrances or appearance descriptions after a character has been introduced. There are exceptions, like a wrestler wearing different colored gear or a special entrance for a PPV and such, but otherwise assume the entrance is the same and the gear to be the same as the prior week.

*No, it's not the same as Villain Enterprises.

*It's like 260-275 lbs. Somewhere in that range.

*I'll leave that to the reader's imagination.

*Kokonoe's office has her at a desk with your typical office chair behind it. It's got various science related trinkets on it and a computer monitor showing the ring on a broadcast. There's various papers strewn along the desk messily. It's not a large room, it only has space for the desk and a few people, up to about 10, to be in there.

*If you're thinking of Alastor from Hazbin Hotel when imagining the voice, then you're pretty much on the mark.

*We at S7W don't give a single fuck about things being "family friendly".

*Kokonoe instructed the refs to do everything to ensure the tournament had a winner in each match, citing "no Ted DiBiase, Mania Four bullshit."


	3. Creating A Few Embers (April 25th)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Point

* * *

04/25/20XX

Atlanta, Georgia - State Farm Arena

The pyro went off in a spectacular mini show as the crowd cheered. There were many people bringing signs to the show this time with some reading, "Carmine is Bloody Brilliant","MORE DETONATION!" with a picture of Clancy's logo on it, and "Dario Can Dari-GO", among other signs. The camera, once finished getting the crowd shots, focused onto the commentators.

"Good Evening everyone and welcome BACK to Tuesday Night Turmoil," said Kendrick.

"I'm Patrick Alston."

"And I'm Kendrick West."

"Now, Kendrick, this show is bound to be interesting, we've got the debut match of Ascher Grey who is really an interesting figure for us to see."

"AND, we've got in the main event slot, the official contract signing between Carmine Io and "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy* for their match at Fire in the Sky for the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**."

"All that and more tonight, here on Turmoil," said both commentators.

***Knocking On Forbidden Doors - Enigma** Plays*

Bryce Vanderfleet walked out doing his entrance.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Denver Colorado, weighing in at 211 pounds, Bryce Vanderfleet."

"Bryce Vanderfleet making his first appearance in singles action tonight after he lost in the main event of the first episode of Turmoil two weeks ago," said Patrick.

"Course, that wasn't his fault they lost, Rhys Hoskins was the one who got pinned by Tracey Pearson. We can't focus on that now though as it's very different from competing in a tag match and a singles match. Who knows? Maybe Vanderfleet is a World Champion level wrestler and we just couldn't see it from his tag match," said Kendrick.

"Speaking from personal experience on that statement?"

"Absolutely not, never even considered getting in the ring, Patrick."

Vanderfleet entered the ring and grabbed a microphone. He spoke in a calm, somewhat deep, but also somewhat feminine voice.

"Good evening. This is the voice of Vanderfleet. In the next few moments, I will take you with me. Into another world of peace and spirit. So I ask of you. Turn off the light. Take a deep breath. And relax. I shall be your guiding light.*" He gave a bit of pause between each sentence. The crowd was a bit confused and didn't really react to what he was saying. He posed once again before his music started fading out.

***Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson **Plays*

Evan Windsor came out, very serious in expression, performing his entrance. The crowd cheered

"Evan Windsor, I'm seeing, is looking very focused on this match, Patrick."

"And for good reason. He's taken the pin in both matches he's competed in here on Turmoil. Fairly certain he wants to finally get that knock in the win column and build some momentum to prove his place in this company."

"That's the name of the game and Evan Windsor has shown his skill in the ring, but he's been unable to go anywhere after losing to Carmine Io in the first match on Turmoil and then getting pinned by Dario Pastrnak last week. This can easily be called a must win situation for Evan Windsor."

Windsor entered the ring, did his pose and climbed onto the second rope.

The bell rang to signify the beginning of the match. Vanderfleet ran towards Windsor who leapt off the rope and nailed him with a diving crossbody. He immediately covered him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet flung Windsor off him and got to his feet. He hit a dropkick sending Windsor into the ropes who rebounded and hit Vanderfleet with a Lou Thesz press. He lifted Vanderfleet up and held him in the powerslam position and drove his knee into his side multiple times, then he hoisted him into a fireman's carry and hit a Samoan Drop. Windsor lifted Vanderfleet up off the ground and slammed him back into the ground with an uranage. Windsor lifted him up and tossed him into the ropes, this time Vanderfleet rebounded and caught Windsor with an arm drag. Windsor sprang to his feet and received another arm drag. Windsor got up once more and was summarily hit with a hurricanrana. Vanderfleet waited for Windsor to get to his knees and hit him with a meteora. Vanderfleet grabbed both legs to initiate a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Evan Windsor and Bryce Vanderfleet going back and forth on this one," said Patrick.

"Right now it's looking like a push and pull battle, neither man wants another loss, but someone's gonna walk out without any wins to their name." Vanderfleet got up and ran off the ropes, hitting a standing 450 splash. Windsor grabbed Vanderfleet on impact though and got to his feet. He rammed Vanderfleet into the corner, then threw him by the wayside. He wasn't expecting however, for Vanderfleet to roll back quickly enough to roll him into an O'Connor roll pin. Windsor immediately kicked out before any count could be given, pushing Vanderfleet back towards the corner, but he stopped himself before his face could collide with the turnbuckle. He turned around and fell off his feet as Windsor had started the motion for the Back to Zero kick. Vanderfleet was sitting down now pretty much in the corner. Windsor decided to run in and hit a forearm into Vanderfleet's face. Windsor lifted Vanderfleet out of the corner and began a strike combination with chops and body kicks, but Vanderfleet intercepted one of these kicks and rotated into Dragon Screw. He began to apply a heel hook to Windsor.

"Windsor trying to reach the ropes, but Vanderfleet has that heel hook well in place."

"Agreed, Kendrick. Windsor is gonna have to dig-" Patrick was cut off.

***21st Century Schizoid Man - King Crimson** Plays*

Rhys Hoskins walked out onto the stage with a microphone in hand. He cackled loudly into the mic, sounding maniacal in tone with a high pitch in his laugh. He walked down to the ring as he began to speak, his voice actually slightly deep but unhinged in tone.

"HAHAHAHA! OH IT. IS GREAT! To see you Vanderfleet. In THIS RING! OH IT. IS GREAT! But I just wanna see how you do here since you failed us two weeks ago. And I really just nee-" He was cut off as Vanderfleet released the heel hook and exited the ring, staring him down. Hoskins spoke again, this time less unhinged and more monotone in voice, "I understand that this is distracting you from your match. Rest assured that I am not doing this out of anything other than malice." Windsor came from behind Vanderfleet and hit him with a German suplex. He tossed Vanderfleet into the ring who got to his feet as Windsor reentered and hit a dropkick, sending Windsor into the ropes. Windsor rebounded as Vanderfleet assumed he fell out of the ring and turned his back to him. Windsor wound up and hit Vanderfleet with his right leg with a spinning heel kick to the head.

"Back to Zero! He hit it this time! It's over!" Kendrick said as Windsor got into a cover.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang, but a familiar voice cut in almost immediately.

"Now Windsor, I'm aware you didn't cheat in this match," Kokonoe started. "However, due to interference from Hoskins, this match is restarted as it still benefited you indirectly." Windsor nodded at this while Vanderfleet was out cold, but starting to regain consciousness.

The bell rang again after Vanderfleet slowly got back to his feet. Windsor ran up to him and tried to hit him with a belly to belly release suplex, but Vanderfleet, by some miracle, was able to flip onto his feet before impact. He jumped onto the second rope and attempted a springboard clothesline, but received a high knee to the chin. Windsor pushed Vanderfleet back to the ropes and hit a powerslam off the rebound. He readied up as Vanderfleet started to get back to his feet.

"Maybe now it'll be over and Vanderfleet can get put out of his misery," Patrick said.

Windsor spun and hit another spinning heel kick. He hooked the leg as he covered Vanderfleet.

1..

2..

3.

Windsor's music played as he banged his fists on the ground in celebration, happy that he actually got a win for once. He got up to his feet and celebrated by doing his pose.

"Windsor ends it again with the Back to Zero, despite Kokonoe having to restart the match," said Kendrick.

"Admittedly, Hoskins forced Kokonoe to restart it and at no point was Windsor involved in that. He just was trying to win."

"No shame in that, but you have to wonder what's going through the head of Bryce Vanderfleet after Hoskins ruined his chances of winning, because he was basically out on his feet after the first Back to Zero once the match restarted, so a second one was going to end it for certain."

Windsor helped Vanderfleet up and out of the ring. He walked both of them to the backstage area.

Speaking of the backstage area, the camera cut to it as Hazama Clover was waiting outside Kokonoe's office. He was wearing a purple vest and tie over a black button up tonight, same colored tights as before. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Kokonoe said from the other side.

"You wished to see me Miss Kokonoe?" Clover asked walking up to her desk.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot that I messaged you before the show to meet with me. Ok, so I had this thought earlier today and it involves you so I needed your opinion on it. We have an important match this Sunday at Fire in the Sky."

"You refer to the World Title match between Carmine Io and Nolan Clancy, I presume?"

"Correct. Glad to see you understand, Clover. Now. I can't just have a champion without a challenger though and I don't want to just have the loser have a rematch at our next big show. So, I've decided to give you a second chance to claim the title."

"On one condition?" Clover asked, knowing that such an opportunity wasn't going to be handed out for free.

"On one condition, yes. You will get to compete at Fire in the Sky for the Number One Contendership," Kokonoe said with a smirk on her face.

"That sounds quite lovely. However, if I am to compete, I must know my opponent. I would like to be able to prepare for such an important match with some semblance of an idea of what to expect. Who is it that I must compete against?" Clover asked again.

"I guess since it's an important match, I guess I can tell you. You made it to the semifinals of the tournament. This match can be considered a reward for getting that far. That answer your question?" Kokonoe asked somewhat cheekily, as much as could be heard from her standard tone of voice.

"So I am to face AKECHI then," Clover said not as a question, but more as a deduction.

"Yep. It'll be you and AKECHI facing off at Fire in the Sky in a Number One Contenders match. But since you want to know what to expect, you'll both get to face off tonight. Not one on one mind you. You'll be teaming against AKECHI, Tracey Pearson, and General Brooks with Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs as your teammates tonight."

"I do not enjoy being on a team with Pastrnak, but if I must, then so it shall be. Perhaps this situation will be most," He paused for a moment before finishing, "intriguing."

"Just get out there and wrestle, that's what you're paid for," Kokonoe said, not paying a lot of attention to anything other than Clover saying he'd wrestle. She got his attention as he began walking out the door, "Leave the door open, would you? I've got another person due for a meeting right now." Clover nodded and left. Rhys Hoskins walked in through the door, looking lackadaisical, hands behind his head.

"Hello, Miss Kokes, how're you doing tonight?" He asked not understanding why he was here.

"Shut the hell up, Hoskins, you know why you're here. You interfered in a match you weren't scheduled to be in," Kokonoe said, chewing him out.

"Look, I just wanted to send a message, is that so bad?" He asked and descended into laughter at the end of the question.

"I understand you have a mood swing condition or whatever, but you need to understand that if you try to interfere with what I plan on doing on MY SHOW, then you best believe that there will be consequences."

"What are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned, I'm just taking care of a mistake in judgement that I made a couple weeks ago." He laughed again with a maniacal grin.

"Well trying to interfere with someone else's match was a mistake in judgement for you. So I hope you enjoy facing Ascher Grey tonight." Hoskins' smile dropped. Kokonoe continued, "Don't give me that look, you absolutely deserve this. It's called karma. Now get out of my office, because your match? It's next. So have fun." Kokonoe waved goodbye, smirking, to Hoskins as he walked out the door.

The camera cut back to Kendrick and Patrick.

"Well, I guess we have two more matches on the docket tonight," said Kendrick.

"Yep. It'll be Ascher Grey facing Rhys Hoskins in his debut right now AND we'll have the team of Tracey Pearson, General Brooks, and AKECHI facing the team of Stephan Kriggs, Dario Pastrnak, and Hazama Clover later on in the show."

The display changed to show Ascher Grey and Rhys Hoskins. Ascher Grey was listed at being 6'3. He had gold eyes and brown hair. His skin color was actually definable now that he was shown without a sepia filter over him as not at all definable other than simply, light brown*. Grey was wearing a light brown longcoat with gears embossed into the backside of it, similarly colored tights with a similar gear motif, but on the left side were the words "Do Entertain Me", also embossed into the tights, and dark brown boots with white accents.

"I'm really interested in the peculiar aura of Ascher Grey, very little is known about this man. Hell, Ascher Grey might not even be his real name. There's so little to go off of on this man," said Kendrick.

"Speak for yourself, Kendrick. I actually did a little digging into this man's history and managed to find a contact of his. She asked to not have her name mentioned, but she told me, 'Ascher Grey is a wolf in sheep's clothing. He'll be nice to you if you stay on his good side, but cross him and he'll slit your throat. Grey likes to be the neutral point of view and will very rarely take sides in anything unless it directly affects him.' End of quote."

"I'll be honest with you, Patrick, that told me absolutely nothing. I will say though, we do know about his finisher at least. He calls it RadioDead, a lifted inverted DDT followed by a sleeper hold. That's the only thing we know, and that's what Rhys Hoskins needs to worry about."

"Absolutely. Now, onto the action," said Patrick.

***21st Century Schizoid Man - King Crimson **Plays*

Rhys Hoskins made his entrance the same way he had two weeks prior. He was making his way down the ramp, but before the ring announcer* could say his name, he got jumped by Bryce Vanderfleet with a Frankensteiner connecting. Vanderfleet was pummelling and attacking Hoskins down the ramp, and concluded with him Irish whipping Hoskins into the ring post. Hoskins was rolled into the ring where Vanderfleet butterfly hooked him, lifted him into the air, and spun him on his side, ending with his head being planted into the ground via a DDT.

"Open Mind, Vanderfleet hit Hoskins with an Open Mind!" Kendrick said in disbelief.

"Vanderfleet going for eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, soul for a soul, et cetera, et cetera, whatever you wanna call it, he's drawing a line in the sand after Hoskins just cost him his match against Evan Windsor."

Hoskins lay limp on the ground, not moving as the lights began shutting off, section by section. The large screen at the back side of the stage turned to static. The words, "I WILL BE ENTERTAINED" appeared out of it in golden brown lettering. It then shut off, leaving the arena in darkness. There was a sound of static filtering through the arena, but it sounded like a song was fading in.

***Lo/Hi - The Black Keys** Plays*

The lights changed to a dusty brown to the point that everything was brown in color. Ascher Grey walked out. He had a cane in hand, chocolate brown in color, which he had across the backside of his neck as he casually walked to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing to the ring, from The Lost Traveler's Cove, weighing in at 0.52 Decibels per Kilogram*, Ascher Grey."

Ascher proceeded into the ring climbing up the ring steps and through the ropes. Hoskins was rattled but on his feet as he saw Ascher point his cane at him as he said, "Do Entertain Me." The lights turned back to normal as Ascher set his cane down in his corner and took off his longcoat.

The bell rang and Hoskins leapt at Ascher for a fly shoulder tackle, but Ascher side stepped away from it. Hoskins got up and leapt at him again, the same move as before. This time, Ascher nailed an uppercut while Hoskins was in midair, right to the jaw. Ascher grabbed his opponent in a front headlock, hooked one of Hoskins' legs, and delivered a fisherman's neckbreaker. Hoskins got to one knee where Ascher grabbed him from behind into a reverse headlock. He decided against going for his finisher just yet, rather trying to see if his opponent had anything to genuinely entertain him with, and went for a backbreaker followed by an elbow drop to the leaned back, but on his feet, adversary of his. Ascher got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Ascher sat up out of his pin attempt and turned to look at Hoskins who slowly sat up and looked back at him, unnerved by the debuting competitor's choice to grin at him. Hoskins rushed to his feet while Ascher was only on one knee and he took advantage by kneeing him in the face, sending Ascher to the mat.

"I think Hoskins is a little afraid of Ascher judging by his reaction when he saw Ascher smiling at him when he kicked out," said Patrick.

"I would be scared too if I saw a man who told me to entertain him was smiling at me just for not staying down. Ascher Grey is either a man who enjoys wrestling longer matches, or he's a psychopath or sociopath or whatever the hell the word for it is," Kendrick responded. Hoskins now focused into his calmer state of mind and grabbed Ascher's left leg, he began hitting it with a few elbow drops, before concluding with a dragon screw leg whip. And then another leg whip. And another. And another. And another. And so on and so forth a couple more times, just to be certain that Ascher wouldn't get up quickly. Hoskins began to stomp now on the left arm of Ascher Grey. He then followed up with a leg drop to the arm. Hoskins applied an armbar, but also grabbed hold of the left leg and locked both into one singular hold. Ascher was not reacting too much in pain from this course of events, however. In fact, he was laughing. Hoskins was stunned at the laughter, but kept a firm grip on his submission, keen on weakening a man who he thought had a fragile grip on his sanity at this point.

"Hoskins isn't exactly the most mentally stable man on earth, but if HE is getting unnerved by Ascher Grey's complete ignorance, or possibly lack of acknowledgement, to his own pain, he might need to think of something else to win this match," said Patrick. Hoskins released the hold and switched to applying a figure four leglock. Ascher was still laughing though and slowly flipped onto his stomach, reversing the pressure. Hoskins broke the hold and got to his feet, but was stunned to see that Ascher was getting back to his feet without any issue. Hoskins got wide-eyed and went for a snap suplex, connecting the move easily. Ascher got up without any issue. Hoskins kicked Ascher in the gut, hoisting him up for a powerbomb and slammed him down with force. He deadlifted Ascher up for another one. Repeating the process a few times with a final powerbomb being a sit-out variation so he could get a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Hoskins sprung back onto his feet from the kick out, in complete disbelief. Ascher got up once more and Hoskins leapt up and threw him into the corner head first via a hurricanrana. Hoskins rapidly went to lift his opponent to the top rope and did so without any issue. Ascher was now seated facing the ring where Hoskins hooked him up into position and drove Ascher down into the canvas head first with a vertical brainbuster. Hoskins got into another cover.

1..Kick Out.

"Ascher Grey just kicked out at one after kicking out at two just moments earlier. What is this guy made of?"

"I-I couldn't tell you, Kendrick. I know we're supposed to have the answers here, but I don't know. He just doesn't care about the pain that his body must be in." Ascher got up to see Hoskins running for the ropes where he sprung off the middle rope, ready to hit the Hyde Effect, but Ascher dodged and grabbed Hoskins into a reverse headlock again. He lifted Hoskins up for an inverted suplex and connected. Hoskins turned onto his back to see Ascher crouching down, smiling at him again. Hoskins reacted like any person in that situation would and punched Ascher right in the face with a right hook. He got up and struck Ascher again and again with blows to the head, chops, punches, slaps, headbutts, whatever would stun Ascher just enough to actually give himself an edge in this match as it was starting to wear thin on his psyche. He leapt in a seated position towards Ascher for a sunset flip powerbomb, but Ascher refused to let him finish the move, stopping him at a point where he was in the Alabama slam position. Ascher sent Hoskins down to the mat with no remorse.

"I know Hoskins might have deserved a beating for costing Vanderfleet his match, but this is just too cruel the way Ascher lead him on like this by letting him think he had a chance in this match," Kendrick said with sympathy for Hoskins.

"I agree completely, Ascher has just been toying with him, but now he's getting set up for a lot more pain than I'm sure Vanderfleet was expecting," said Patrick. Ascher helped Hoskins to his feet and hit a basic pumphandle slam. Ascher lifted Hoskins up into position with a reverse headlock, whereby he then hit a clothesline with his left arm onto Hoskins chest and sent Hoskins backfirst onto his knee. He crouched down to Hoskins again who looked up at him to hear him say, "That was actually very entertaining Mr. Hoskins. I do hope we can do this again sometime." He grinned again and lifted him up into the reverse headlock once more. He hoisted Hoskins up into the air and slammed him into the mat with great force that reverberated throughout the arena which was silent, only to begin cheering for Ascher who then applied a sleeper hold to Hoskins. He struggled valiantly for a bit of time before he lost all consciousness.

The bell rang as Ascher had won via submission.

"The RadioDead was locked in and it was all she wrote," said Kendrick.

"Ascher Grey making a statement win over Rhys Hoskins, who was way out of his depth in this match. I don't think anyone expected such a performance here from him. Congratulations on a successful debut.

Ascher got up and grabbed his cane as he planted it into the ground with both hands on it and bowed his head to the audience while his music played and he exited the arena. On the way up the ramp, Bryce Vanderfleet walked by him with a microphone. Vanderfleet entered the ring and looked at Hoskins as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Hoskins. I'm not here to add insult to injury. I got my little bit of revenge on you before your match. I've come to let you know that you will be having a match this Sunday at Fire in the Sky. Kokonoe declared that we need to settle our issues the right way. As such. You and I will face each other in a No Disqualifications match, just so we can have a definitive end to this petty squabble of ours. Until then. Relax. Relax and recover from the hell you were subjected to. I'll see you Sunday."

With that Vanderfleet left the ring as his music played. Hoskins finally looked at him, still on his back and had an expression of understanding. The cameras cut to Patrick and Kendrick.

"Well it's been a fun night so far here in Atlanta, but now we need to discuss our next show," said Patrick.

"Oh yes. Fire in the Sky coming to you live on Pay-Per-View this Sunday from Dallas, Texas. We have some great action then. Bryce Vanderfleet vs. Rhys Hoskins in a No DQ match. Tracey Pearson and General Brooks vs. Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs for the **S7W Tag Team Championships**."

"We also have AKECHI vs. Hazama Clover for Number One Contendership for the title that will be contested in a ladder match between Carmine Io and "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy in the main event for the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**."

"All this and more this Sunday. But before we continue with tonight's show, a few words from our sponsors."

* * *

There actually wasn't any vignette that aired following the usual string of commercials. So once the commercials concluded with the advertisement of Fire in the Sky, the broadcast cut right back to Turmoil.

* * *

The broadcast cut in at one of the backstage locker rooms, where Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs were preparing for their upcoming match tonight.

"Alright, Dario. We've got a match with us facing "Mr. I-Don't-Feel-Like-Talking" AKECHI, "Baseball's Biggest Waste" Tracey Pearson, and "Rock Hard Er-" Dario cut off Kriggs from finishing that sentence.

"I get your point, Kriggs. I understand what we're up against, but I'm more worried about who we have teaming with us. Clover hasn't exactly forgiven me for what I did when we faced off two weeks ago. I do think we'll win, but we need to make sure that Clover doesn't do anything to ME that'll cost us the match."

"You're not worried he'll do something to me?" Kriggs asked incredulously.

"Of course not, you haven't done anything to earn his ire, I HAVE. So we need to focus on that possibility."

"You're not gonna give us the same kind of focus? Not very cool of you to do that." This was a moderately pitched voice, cocky in general overall tone. Both men turned to see Tracey Pearson and General Brooks walking into the locker room. General opened his mouth to speak, but Pearson stopped him.

"Listen bro, I got this. I GOT this." General looked at him, somewhat irritated, but brushed it off for now. Pearson continued, "Listen, you both got to be in the title match because you couldn't handle your own failures in singles wrestling. I'm here to let you know that all that is going by the wayside when General and I climb to the success of earning those tag team championships. That's all we have to say." Both left the locker room without saying anything else.

"Well that was just uncalled for, you don't just speak to the Golden Guns like that," Kriggs said this matter of factly.

"Golden Guns?" Dario asked, understandably confused.

"Our team name. We should be the Golden Guns. You bring the gold, I bring the gun, so together…" Kriggs was holding out the word together, waiting for Dario to finish.

"I'm not ending that sentence. I will say that it fits well enough, but we still need to prepare for our match tonight." Both men got back to preparing in silence

The broadcast shifted back to the commentator's desk.

"Well, it seems that the "Golden Guns" as Kriggs and Dario are now calling themselves are trying to get in the mindset for their match tonight," said Patrick.

"You have to. You absolutely have to. Tonight is an opportunity for both of them to understand what they have to do to beat Tracey Pearson and General Brooks," responded Kendrick.

"Well, in any case, we've got that match in store later tonight. And-"

***Gale/Reppu II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Out walks Hibiki Nishikawa, wearing a red scarf and grey tights and boots tonight. He makes his entrance the same way he did the prior week. He grabs a microphone once he is in the ring and begins to speak.

"GOOD EVENING, EVERYONE! I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE, HIBIKI NISHIKAWA!" Hibiki yelled. The crowd cheered for the loud man's spiel again, even going so far as to chant "Hi-bi-ki! Hi-bi-ki!" This did not go unnoticed by Nishikawa. He responded, less loudly this time, in fact it was a normal speaking voice.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. Thank you all, so very much, it is touching to see so many hearts burning with a love for JUSTICE the same way mine does," he says, yelling the word justice*. "But to be frank, I didn't come out here for you all, though it is a bonus, I came out here to ask a simple question. Who would like to challenge me tonight? I am THROWING DOWN THE GAUNTLET! THIS is an open challenge."

***Stacked Actors - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Gordeau Pierce walks out and into the ring and stares down Nishikawa who speaks once more.

"I vanquished you last Tuesday. Why would you challenge me so soon after this? Especially given the fact that you didn't really get much offense in last week beyond a couple moves."

Gordeau grabbed the microphone from Nishikawa and spoke with a slightly high pitch and a somewhat crass, sarcastic tone.

"Look, I know what happened last week. I understand your skepticism. HOWEVER, I just want to say that in my defense, I wasn't prepared for you. I wasn't prepared for your strength or your skill. This past week, I took some time to actually review some of your matches in Japan. Now that I have a better idea of what to expect. So, let me face you again. I am a man of infamy, and infamy always, ALWAYS, outlasts fame." Nishikawa nods and walks to a corner, accepting Gordeau's challenge. Gordeau walked to the corner opposite Nishikawa.

The bell rang and both men locked up. Unlike last week, Gordeau actually was able to keep Nishikawa from getting an edge and instead forced them both into a corner. The ref applied a 5 count for Gordeau to break the hold who acquiesced at the count of 2, backing off, giving Nishikawa a chance to recover. He went for a leg sweep on Gordeau who leapt it and grabbed Nishikawa for a belly to back release suplex. Nishikawa got up and was hit with a big boot, but rolled backwards back onto his feet and ran for a clothesline. Gordeau, by virtue of being better prepared, grabbed Nishikawa and swung him around with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He kept grip on Nishikawa and hit him with a clothesline while he was still balanced on his knee.

"Gordeau having a much better showing already compared to last week, Nishikawa is doing awful to start this match," said Kendrick.

"I wouldn't go selling Nishikawa short juuuuust yet. Gordeau is clearly better prepared, but Nishikawa has an experience edge on him, by a solid margin too. Let's see where this goes before we jump to any conclusions," Patrick responded. Gordeau still kept his grip on his opponent, pushing him off his knee and back to his feet. Nishikawa was stunned and Gordeau came from behind and grabbed him running both of them to a corner and slamming Nishikawa's face into the top turnbuckle. He kept his opponent on his feet, only to kick him in the back of the leg, bringing him down to one knee, facing the corner. Gordeau ran to the opposite corner, did a little step and leap with one foot off the middle turnbuckle, and ran back, sliding under the bottom rope, and while sliding, grabbed and bulldogged Nishikawa's head into the bottom turnbuckle*. He ran and slid back into the ring to get a cover on him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Gordeau looked at his fallen opponent and brought him up in a reverse headlock, lifting him up, and slamming him into the ground with a falcon arrow. He stayed on him for another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Gordeau lifted Nishikawa up again and threw him towards the ropes and grabbed him off the rebound into a spinning side slam. Gordeau wasn't done yet as he hit Nishikawa with a deadlift gutwrench suplex. He got into another cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Gordeau lifted Nishikawa up again. This time he got behind Nishikawa and, having his back turned to him, hooked both arms and elevated him off the ground. He lifted Nishikawa off the ground as Nishikawa's legs ended up hooking around his waist.

"This move right here, the Gory Special, invented by Gory Guerrero in Mexico way back in the mid-20th century. Devastating maneuver as it puts a lot of pressure on the opponents back," said Patrick.

"You've definitely done your homework on your history of wrestling moves, Patrick. I gotta say though Nishikawa, to your point of the pressure on the back, must be in a good deal of pain right now." Nishikawa was absolutely in pain at the moment, the struggle he was feeling evident on his face. He slowly began trying to fight out of the hold, though Gordeau wasn't making it easy by any stretch of the imagination. However, Nishikawa was able to get his feet back onto the canvas and unhooked his arms as fast as he possibly could and, just as quickly, hit Gordeau with a sit-out neckbreaker. Gordeau and Nishikawa both got to their feet quickly where Gordeau was intercepted on a running elbow move with a dropkick. Gordeau rebounded into the ropes and Nishikawa ran towards him as well where he connected with a sleeper slam. He got into a pin attempt.

1..Kick Out.

"You think Gordeau kicked out easily because Nishikawa is kinda hurt at this point?"

"I don't have to even entertain that question. I KNOW that Nishikawa is hurt and that it absolutely had to affect how much power could be put into those moves of his," said Patrick with confidence. Nishikawa watched as Gordeau got back to his feet and he got nailed in the stomach with a kick as he got hoisted into the air for a powerbomb. Nishikawa managed to avoid getting slammed into the ground as he countered with a hurricanrana, sending Gordeau into the ropes, ready for a move of any kind, such as a Tiger Feint Kick*. Nishikawa didn't do this move though, but he did go through the ropes whereby he held his opponent in place while he hit a couple knees the the head and finished his attack by going back, getting a running start on the apron, and delivered a neckbreaker by leaping over Gordeau as he grabbed him to hit it. Gordeau slingshot back into the ring, landing on his back. Nishikawa ran to the nearest corner and climbed to the top rope. He dove off it and front flipped as he did so, hitting his opponent with a 450 splash, and he hooked the leg after connecting for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Nishikawa got up and readied himself as Gordeau made his way to his feet. He was hoisted into a fireman's carry.

"It looks like it might be ending the same way as last week, Gordeau getting hit with the Revenger," said Kendrick. But Gordeau disagreed, despite the fact that the ring was not close to the commentator's table and therefore not within earshot, and he escaped by elbowing Nishikawa in the head and sliding down behind him. He then hit his opponent with a Full Nelson Bomb. He grabbed Nishikawa by the head to speak to him, saying, "You got me last week, but I learned what you can do, so I've learned what I need to do to win now." Gordeau dragged Nishikawa to his feet where he then tossed him to the ropes and grabbed Nishikawa into a powerslam position again, spinning back for the Récolte. Nishikawa worked with the spin and reversed the move into a small package pin by forcing his weight away from Gordeau.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Nishikawa's music played as he slid off of Gordeau who sat up in shock. He looked at Nishikawa who said to him, "You may have learned what you need to do to win. Now you need to learn how to do it." Gordeau looked down in shame, but Nishikawa got to his feet and reached out his hand. Gordeau relented and accepted his hand as he was helped to his feet. Nishikawa raised Gordeau's arm in a display of sportsmanship.

"Gordeau was right when he said he knew more of how to fight Nishikawa, but Nishikawa is a veteran of this business and was able to take advantage of the situation."

"That's right, Patrick. Hibiki Nishikawa was able to find a way to keep himself in this match long enough for him to get an opening and roll Gordeau up for the victory."

Gordeau raised Nishikawa's arm in victory in return, head down and his free hand pointing to him. Both men exited the ring together as Gordeau and Nishikawa helped each other to the back.

The camera remained fixed on the stage as music began playing.

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction** Plays*

AKECHI made his way out onto the stage and down to the ring. Once again not interacting or posing or anything. Just a serious expression.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. On his way to the ring, from Fukuoka, Japan, weighing in at 271 pounds, AKECHI."

"AKECHI focused here tonight, and he's got a match with Hazama Clover Sunday at Fire in the Sky for Number One Contendership to our World Heavyweight Title," said Kendrick.

"He has received word about this, though he didn't respond, he never does. In any case, this match is crucial for momentum heading into Sunday AND figuring out a strategy for facing Clover," said Patrick.

AKECHI climbed into the ring walked to one corner and waited for his partners to arrive.

***Howlin' For You - The Black Keys **Plays*

Tracey Pearson ran onto the stage and stopped by leaping and putting weight on his heels. He did his motion before his music cut into another song.

***Motor Head from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger** Plays*

General Brooks walked onto the stage up to Pearson and crossed his arms. General and Pearson both walked down to the ring, making their respective entrances.

"And his tag team partners, Tracey Pearson and "The Stoneheart" General Brooks."

"Tracey Pearson and General Brooks coming into this match with just as much focus, Patrick. They've got a date with Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs for the tag titles on Sunday."

"It's gonna be fun to see, Kendrick, but tonight they've got some help in the wing with AKECHI and some extra competition with Clover."

Both men entered the ring together and concluded their entrance with their poses as their music faded out.

***Loose Change - Royal Blood **Plays*

Both Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs walked out together. They high fived and then did their respective poses. They both held finger guns out to the audience with one arm each, Kriggs with his right, Dario with his left. They proceeded down the ramp.

"And introducing their opponents. First, the team of Stephan Kriggs and "Golden Judgement" Dario Pastrnak. The Golden Guns."

"They christened themselves The Golden Guns earlier tonight and given their performance in their tag team debut last week against Evan Windsor and King Lokesh, they are absolutely standing a good chance Sunday to win," said Patrick.

"Pearson and General aren't just gonna lay down for them though. I'm gonna predict right now that it'll be a close match Sunday. These teams are gonna be in for a fight so this is the best time to gauge and analyze."

The Golden Guns entered the ring and started taunting Pearson and General, before they stood back to back, looking at the hard cam, and pointed finger guns at the camera and fired. They then went to a corner opposite of their opponents.

***Gluttony Fang II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma **Plays*

Out walked Hazama Clover who did his standard entrance, now with the little spin he added. He did his pose as he looked out to the audience before continuing on his way to the ring.

"And their partner, from Virginia Beach, Virginia, weighing in at 239 pounds, Hazama Clover."

"Hazama Clover got given a chance to get himself a title shot by Kokonoe. The catch being that he'd have to face AKECHI who also got to the semifinals before falling to Carmine Io, while Clover fell to Nolan Clancy," said Kendrick.

"He's got that second chance, but so has AKECHI. If I'm Clover, I'd want to make sure I avoid facing him as much as possible in this match so I won't need to worry about being hurt for such an important match."

"Clover may not always be the nicest, but he is a man of honor, so I doubt he'll back down so easily tonight. I do agree that he needs to focus on staying in good condition, but the bigger issue is how well he'll work with Dario Pastrnak tonight after their match on the first episode of Turmoil. We'll see what happens."

Clover got into the ring and did his pose again. He looked at the field, first his partners, then his opponents. The music faded out as both teams decided who would start the match.

The bell rang as Dario and General both remained in the ring. Clover in the meanwhile began removing his jacket, shirt, and tie. Dario extends his hand out to General, only for General to shoulder tackle him to the ground, not too keen on anything other than hurting him. General then began to attack Dario while he was on the ground, first by leaping onto Dario's stomach with a double stomp, then continued with a couple elbows, one normal elbow and one jumping elbow, both to the stomach, and finally a knee drop directly on Dario's face. General tried to get a cover right then and there, but Dario was struggling enough to avoid General being able to keep him down for even a one count. Dario was now on his stomach as General applied a waistlock from behind and lifted him to his feet. He was struggling to keep his grip on the blonde man though as he was attempting to tag in Stephan Kriggs, not even glancing to Clover. He managed to free himself of the waistlock before General could do anything and tagged in Kriggs. The Golden Guns decided to team up on General. Both men nailed the larger man with a few strikes and chops before putting him in a side headlock and hitting a double DDT. Tracey Pearson entered the ring to help his tag team partner as they began exchanging blows with The Golden Guns.

"This match starting off kind of even at the moment, but I get the feeling this one might be a bit before any decisive end can happen at this pace," said Kendrick astutely. Pearson and General push Kriggs away as they nail Dario with a double spinebuster at which point Kriggs runs back and hits Pearson with a sunset flip powerbomb, with Pearson rolling onto his knees after the impact, and eating a dropkick to the face from Kriggs. General locks Kriggs into a half-nelson for a suplex, but Kriggs flips onto his feet before he can make impact on the mat. He dropkicks General back into his corner where AKECHI tagged himself into the match. Kriggs went wide eyed and ran to his corner, tagging Clover in. Clover and AKECHI walked to the center of the ring and stared each other down. While this happened, Pearson was brawling with Kriggs now and Dario was brawling with General, all four of them still in the ring while Clover and AKECHI maintained their stares at each other. The crowd saw this and cheered in awe. Clover and AKECHI began engaging in a spot where the both of them gave this other the stiffest possible chops that they could manage and tried their best to not even flinch or wince in pain when connecting with the chops. Pearson attempted to help AKECHI only for Clover to send him to the ground with a European uppercut. Kriggs tried to do the same for Clover, but was met with resistance as AKECHI drilled him with a high knee. Both of them resumed their chops to each other.

"Clover and AKECHI both wanting to assert themselves here without any help," said Patrick.

"It's that honor that Clover has, Patrick, AKECHI as well. Both trained in Japan, both picked up the Strong Style, both learned that the only way to prove yourself to be better than another is to definitively beat them in the ring. Only difference is that, while AKECHI was brought up and trained with these teachings, Clover came into Japan a couple years into his career and had to learn on the fly of how to make his mark in Japanese wrestling," said Kendrick. As he said this both men had stopped chopping and began attempting wrestling maneuvers and both being unable to hit them, Clover went for a neckbreaker, but AKECHI rotated out of it. AKECHI went for a suplex, but Clover fell back onto his feet behind him. Clover went for a Dragon suplex, but AKECHI broke his arms out and turned to face him. Neither man was able to hit any moves on the other. Dario and Kriggs came in and lifted AKECHI up for a double suplex. Kriggs grabbed the legs of AKECHI and fell back, catapulting him into a high knee from Dario. General ran into the ring and grabbed Dario into a side headlock lifting him into the air before dropping him with a vertical brainbuster. General rolled over, maintaining his grip, and lifted Dario into the air again for another brainbuster, but Kriggs stopped it by nailing General with a superkick, causing him to loosen his grip enough for Dario to get down to his feet.

"General, unable to finish the Stone Free triple brainbuster maneuver. Kriggs able to stop "The Stoneheart" from likely removing his partner from the match equation," said Patrick. In the midst of the chaos between the men not currently legal in the match, Clover grabbed AKECHI, who had gotten back to his feet but was facing away from Clover, and nailed him with a tiger suplex, then brought him back to his feet, wrapped the arms, and lifted AKECHI for an elevated straightjacket DDT. He got into the first actual pin attempt of the match.

1..

2..Kick Out.

AKECHI shoved Clover off him with force and got to his feet. He kicked Clover's leg out from under him and, as Clover was down onto one knee AKECHI ran to the ropes and rebounded off them to nail Clover with a penalty kick. Clover fell, but slowly got onto one knee again where AKECHI hit him with another running penalty kick. AKECHI lifted Clover to his feet and got him into a fireman's carry before hitting Clover with an Ushigoroshi who upon impact came up into a seated position after landing, and got hit with a third running penalty kick from AKECHI. AKECHI got into a cover of his own.

1..

2..

Dario and Kriggs got into the ring from their continued brawl* with Pearson and General to break up the pin. This infuriated AKECHI who decided to end Kriggs entire life, taking him down with a standard wrestling takedown and then punch him in the head for about twenty seconds straight. He lifted Kriggs up with a butterfly hook and lifted him up for Under Heaven Destruction sending him down onto his knees with force. Kriggs rolled out of the ring. General Brooks ran in to take care of Dario, but Clover, who had slowly gotten to his feet in the meantime, intercepted him with a dropkick followed by Dario managing to lift General into an Alabama slam position and hitting him with an AU. General then rolled out of the ring. Dario then looked at Clover and tilted his head quickly at AKECHI. Clover shook his head in disapproval, he wanted to end it without Dario's help. Dario nodded in understanding and went to his corner to wait for a possible tag. AKECHI rushed towards Clover with a clothesline, but Clover ducked and then hit AKECHI with an enzuigiri sending him into his corner. Pearson climbed to the ring apron and tagged himself in while Clover was in the process of setting up for a tornado DDT, not noticing the tag. Clover hit his DDT on AKECHI only to receive a side suplex from Pearson. Clover was closer to his corner now, but not close enough for Dario to tag in. Pearson got into a pitching stance, ready for his finisher.

"Pearson, about to take the credit for another win in a match he didn't really compete in until the end," said Kendrick, irritated at Pearson doing the same thing he did on the first Turmoil.

"Yeah, but the Knuckleball is gonna end this match right now," said Patrick. Dario entered the ring and helped Clover up. Clover then pushed Dario towards Pearson who, on instinct, hit him with the Knuckleball. Clover then grabbed Pearson and hit him with a small package driver, locking him into a pin on impact.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Pearson kicked out and got to his knees, but Clover remained on the attack, nailing him with a snap DDT, sending Pearson onto the canvas, face down. Clover began doing his taunt.

"It looks like Pearson may have invoked the wrath of a serpent in Clover," said Kendrick. Clover then began stomping away on the back of Pearson's head before lifting him up to a kneeling position where he then walked past him, then ran back and drilled him with a superkick to the head, better known as…

"The Serpent's Infernal Rapture, it hurts everytime I look at it, Kendrick. What a brutal move." Clover got into a pin.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Clover got to his feet and did his pose. Dario entered the ring and began questioning him asking, "Why did you push me in his finisher?". Clover looked at him and said plainly, "You did something similar to him last week," gesturing to Kriggs who was outside the ring as he said this, "Consider this me accepting your apology from last week." Clover patted Dario on the shoulder while Kriggs entered the ring. All three of them celebrated their win, reluctantly with Clover in Dario's case.

"The winners of this match, the team of Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs, "The Golden Guns", and Hazama Clover."

"Dario getting a taste of irony from Clover, but they got the win and some needed momentum heading into Sunday," said Patrick.

"And Clover and AKECHI look like their match will be them going to war for the number one contendership. While The Golden Guns look to earn the inaugural **S7W Tag Team Championships** against Tracey Pearson and General Brooks. It's gonna be great," responded Kendrick.

The Golden Guns exited the ring and continued celebrating their win on their way out to the crowd's boos. Clover instead looked at AKECHI who was climbing into the ring. Both men faced each other for a bit before AKECHI extended his hand to Clover, who accepted it. Both men continued staring each other down during the handshake before both men took to leave the ring, with Clover heading up the ramp*. The broadcast cut to Kendrick and Patrick.

"Well that was a great final match of our show, but we've still got more to come," said Patrick.

"That's right, Patrick. We have the contract signing between Carmine Io and "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy. But that'll have to wait until after the commercial break. Stay tuned," said Kendrick as the broadcast cut to black.

* * *

The commercials passed by with aimless garbage and meaningless words. The broadcast came back soon enough, but it came in with static, not the Ascher Grey kind either. It showed three figures sitting at a circular table in an otherwise empty plain white room. They were all wearing t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers, very casual in clothing. What wasn't casual clothing though, were the skull masks they were wearing. One on the right was designed to look like a mask for Dia de los Meurtos. Another on the left was designed to look like the skull of a demonic creature. The third and center one was designed to look like a regular skull, but with antlers coming out of it, resembling that of a Wendigo*. Each of them spoke in unison, making it impossible to tell who was who, especially since the voices were distorted immensely, but they didn't sound malicious in tone, instead sounding ominous.

"The hunt begins. In time, all will become victims of it. The hunt consumes all. It beckons to us, like a guiding light. A golden light. With it, all see it to be a way to declare themselves kings among men. We seek to become the leaders of this hunt. For glory. For gold. For honor. For power. We are the only ones strong enough to find this truth. And so, we shall."

The camera fritzed up for a moment, showing the room in all black, lit by candles on the walls and the table. All three men were still sitting, though now blood was on their hands and masks. The camera kept cutting between these shots for a few seconds before cutting out in static.

* * *

The broadcast resumed focusing on the stage as music began playing.

***Science Fiction from BlazBlue Chronophantasma **Plays*

Out walked Kokonoe who casually strolled to the ring, climbed up the steps, and entered the ring. The ring had a dark red canvas now with a wooden desk in the center and two chairs on opposite sides of the desk. There was a contract on it with a pen to sign with. Above the ring was the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**. Kokonoe grabbed a microphone while the Atlanta crowd cheered for her as she began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out this evening. You know me as the owner of this company by this point and am responsible for much of what happens here in this ring. One of those responsibilities is my presence in presiding over and finalizing any contracts that need to be signed. Including this one." She held up the contract for the camera and continued. "Of course, I can't finalize this contract until it's been signed by the competitors. So if Nolan Clancy and Carmine Io could come down to the ring now, it is now the time to do so."

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays*

Carmine Io walked out wearing his hoodie, but he had jeans and sneakers, both all black, on instead of tights and boots. The crowd chanted "Edgelord." at him again just as they had the previous week. He didn't flip them off this time as he entered the ring. He took one of the seats, flipped it around so the back was facing the desk and sat down facing the desk. His music faded.

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Nolan Clancy walked out with a t-shirt displaying his logo and red athletic shorts with brown sandals on. He made his entrance before eventually sitting in the chair facing Carmine once he entered the ring. The crowd cheered for him during this. Kokonoe stook to standing at a spot beside the desk, in between both men. Carmine and Clancy were both handed mics.

"Ok gentlemen. As you are aware, you both will be main eventing Fire in the Sky this Sunday. I trust you both know the terms of this match?" Kokonoe asked.

"I understand Miss Kokonoe. Carmine and I will be fighting in a ladder match for the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**," said Clancy.

"Yeah. Don't worry about worthless things like match stipulation though. All that changes is how I'm going to win that title." Carmine spun his chair back around and leaned over the desk. "Clancy, I want you to be aware of how worthless your attempts will be. I'm going to break you bit by bit, break each of your bones, and ensure that I'M the one who'll be on top of the mountain. When I get to the top of that mountain, I don't EVER plan on climbing down."

"If that is the case, then I guess that if you won't climb down yourself, I'll drag you down by force. You may be skilled, but you aren't a flawless wrestler. You have a weakness somewhere, every wrestler does, and I don't intend to just find it. I'm going to Blow. It. Up. I'm gonna find what makes you reaaally tick in that match. Believe me when I say that no matter how good you may be in the ring, I'll still find a way to outmatch you."

Carmine stood up and glowered down at Clancy now. "Believe you? Believe? Y'know Clancy the worst thing about believing is the lie inside of it. Believing means going on without any basis to support your claims. BELIEVING means waking up in the morning, wondering to yourself, 'Why? Why am I not able to get what I want? Oh right, I just didn't believe enough in myself to get it done.' BULLSHIT! BELIEVING is an excuse that people make when they can't just say to themselves, 'I didn't try' or 'I didn't think I could do it.' Believing makes excuses, and excuses are simply lies to oneself. Excuses are worthless. BELIEVING IS WORTHLESS! BELIEVING IS WHAT EVERYONE SAYS SO THEY CAN PUT THEMSELVES AT EASE AND NOT HAVE TO BLAME THEMSELVES FOR THEIR OWN FAILURES! IT'S WORTHLESS! WORTHLESS WORTHLE-" Clancy cut him off.

"I understand that you think of it as worthless as you are sooooo fond of saying. But frankly, that's not my concern. My only concern is winning that title. I'm not going to play your games, Carmine. I just want to win that belt. I don't care if we fight until dawn on Sunday, but I'm not going to give you what you want and feed into your little spiel. One of us is walking out Sunday as the first champion. It will be me and I will end this little game you're playing." Clancy signed the contract right then and there and got up to walk out of the ring. Carmine got up to do something, but Kokonoe stopped him. She also stopped Clancy from exiting the ring.

"I understand you're angry, and while I understand that most contract signings end in chaos Carmine, I want the first one on Turmoil to go peacefully. I need the both of you at your best since Sunday is a very important night in shaping your legacies. It wouldn't be good of you to tarnish them so soon here in S7W by trying to hurt your opponent before then, said Kokonoe who looked at Carmine smugly.

"Fine. I'll sign your worthless contract, Kokonoe. Mark my words though. WHEN I get that belt, I gonna be running this whole show and there'll be nothing you can do to stop me." Carmine signed the contract and looked Clancy in the eyes upon completion. "Remember Clancy. Everything in this world is WORTHLESS. Just. Like. You." The crowd booed as both men stared each other down. Kokonoe was signing the contract to make it official in the background.

"All right then. You both are now the official main event on Sunday. Just. Don't kill each other too much out there." Kokonoe exited the ring as Clancy and Carmine stared each other down.

"It looks like Kokonoe wants to build as much tension for this match, which you'll only get to see on Pay-Per-View this Sunday. S7W Fire in the Sky is going to be the place for us to watch how everything ends."

"Not just how it ends, Kendrick. How everything in this company truly begins as champions will be crowned. But until then. I'm Patrick Alston.

"And I'm Kendrick West."

"And we'll see you Sunday at Fire in the Sky," both said in unison.

The broadcast concluded with both Carmine and Clancy staring down before looking up at the championship belt. The final shot showing the championship as it hung above the ring.

* * *

Note Points

*Kokonoe wants the people set to main event a Pay-Per-View to be rested so the match is better, which based on last week, absolutely necessary.

*Modified from the lyrics of "The Voice Of Enigma", I thought it'd fit the character. Also his music doesn't stop but it just lowers in volume for him, it's Enigma so it's not like he's interrupting the lyrics. At least not in his theme.

*Ambiguously Brown is the trope name for all you who frequent TV Tropes like I do.

*I forgot to name him, so we'll call him Emille Quinn.

*Average Decibel amount for a person speaking normally is between 50 and 65. In the middle is 57.5. Divide that by 110 and you get 0.52. Ascher is 110 Kilograms or 242 pounds. He's measuring the amount of decibels created by each kilo of him. Don't ask why. It's not a good thing or a bad thing. It's just a thing.

*If a word is capitalized and Nishikawa is speaking, he's yelling it, it's not just emphasis being used like I mean when others have a word capitalized when they speak.

*I've seen Taiji Ishimori do suplexes in a similar fashion so this seems very possible for a wrestler to do.

*The kick Rey Mysterio does for the 619. I want to avoid using names of moves other than the actual name for the move as a whole rather than the most popular name of the move.

*They've basically just nonstop been fighting Pearson and General the entire time, none of them have been on the apron since AKECHI and Clover got in the ring.

*Winners go up the ramp. Losers take an alternate path alongside the ramp to backstage.

*Horrifying creature first conceptualized by Native Americans. It follows the idea that if a man is to eat the flesh of other men, eventually they become a Wendigo. It was often seen as a symbol of greed and famine in those cultures.


	4. Of Gold And Strong Style (May 2nd)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points

* * *

05/02/20XX

Brooklyn, New York City, New York - Barclays Center

***Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against** Plays*

The camera opened on a pyrotechnics display on the stage to open up the show. The stage itself was different looking now as there was a larger jumbotron above the stage as well as the stage itself now featuring an opening on the floor where the wrestlers enter through*.

The camera cut to Kendrick and Patrick at the commentary table by the stage.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Kendrick West."

"And I'm Patrick Alston."

"And welcome to Tuesday Night Turmoil. Now Patrick, Fire In The Sky was by all means an excellent show, but what happens now?"

"Well, Nolan Clancy defeated Carmine Io for the inaugural **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**, Hazama Clover beat AKECHI for the Number One Contendership for that title, and Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs became the first **S7W Tag Team Champions**. As for what's next? The only thing certain is that Nolan Clancy and Hazama Clover will be facing off at Edge Of Extinction on June 25th and that Kokonoe has a special match to announce later tonight."

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Nolan Clancy walked out onto the stage with the belt slung over his right shoulder and a detonator in his left hand. He walked to the start of the ramp and grabbed the belt, holding it high in the air while he pressed the button on the detonator, setting off the pyro explosion behind him. He slung the belt back over his shoulder as he continued his entrance as normal. Clancy reached the ring and set the belt on the apron, pushing it in. He rolled under the bottom rope, gripped the end of the strap and lifted it into the air as more pyro went off above the ring. He grabbed a microphone being given to him by a ring attendant.

"I am proud to stand in this ring, as your FIRST **S7W WORLD! HEAVYWEIGHT! CHAMPION!**" The crowd audibly popped at this. "Now, I understand if you may be thinking, 'What Happened?' Well it's very simple really. I went to war with Carmine Io in a ladder match that I'm very lucky to not have walked out of with any substantial injuries beyond some bruising and overall soreness. That's all in the past now though as it's about what's next. So if Hazama Clover could please come out? I would appreciate it."

***Gluttony Fang II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Hazama Clover made his entrance, wearing a white long-sleeve button-up, black slacks, a black tie, and black dress shoes. He walked to the ring with a microphone in hand. Clover entered the ring and began speaking, skipping over the usual violin schtick he does.

"Ah. Mr. Clancy. Whatever do I owe the honor of being here tonight?"

"Oh, I just wanted to take a look at the first person challenging me for this." Clancy raised his championship belt in the air. "You, Clover, a person I've already shown that I'm more than capable of beating in a one on one match. So I'm just going to ask, how do you expect to win?"

Clover nodded while Clancy was speaking before he answered his question.

"Well first, I must say that I respect your decision to face me in person without fear of me possibly attacking you. However, I will not attack you as I am not some hooligan who claims the ring as his and his alone. I do not wish to ever be like that nor do I wish to ever deal with someone like that. It would be insufferable."

"Thanks, I guess? But you didn't answer my question."

"Right, my apologies. Mr. Clancy, I am aware of your capabilities in battle and I will concede that you beat me two weeks ago. However, I never had the distinction of facing you before. I have had more time to see what you can do and it has been most..." He took a deep breath through his nose before continuing, "Intriguing. Knowing what you can do has led to a conclusion that I am in a far better position to face you than I was back then. After all, it is in the past, so I am certain you would like to know what is next?"

"Clover, you're an excellent wrestler, but I'm not buying you being all nice and cordial to me here. You telling me that you won't attack me really doesn't convince me when every person who's ever said that usually is lying. So why don't we fight right now and skip all the talking?" Clancy took his jacket off and was ready to fight.

"I respectfully decline."

"I'm sorry, what?" Clancy asked flatly.

"I said I decline that proposition of yours. You see, I unfortunately have been told to not wrestle until next week so my leg can recover from what AKECHI did to it." Clover lifted the left leg of his slacks up to show his left leg covered in Kinesio Tape, the kind of tape used to treat athletes experiencing pain in a specific area. He lowered the leg back down.

"So, you weren't joking when you told the ref you injured your leg?"

"It does hurt, make no mistake. However, I will not let you or anyone know the truth about what transpired, but if I lied, then the lie was based in a realm of truth. If I am telling you the truth, then what I assumed was a serious injury was merely a false alarm since I stand before you without any complications."

"You are starting to piss me off with your calm attitude Clover, but I'll stand down for now. You better be careful though because at Edge of Extin-"

"Oh yes, our match at Edge of Extinction, what will it be?"

"You ARE talking about a stipulation right?"

"Correct. I merely wish to ensure that when we face off then that the winner can say with the utmost certainty that they won. A mere standard one on one match can end in a lucky win as many of us are aware."

"True, but what would it be? If you want a definitive winner, then we need something that erases all doubt about who won." Both men stood there in the ring in silence, Clover doing his pose as he thought, Clancy rubbing his temples with both hands. Clancy spoke up with a realization.

"Two Out of Three Falls."

"I beg your pardon?" Clover asked, visibly… intrigued.

"We fight a Two Out of Three Falls match, that way whoever wins will have had to win twice." Clancy looked at Clover with intent to see if he would agree to these terms.

"I see. That way if you win, you can prove it was not all luck that helped you gain that belt. Should you lose however, I do hope you are aware that you will not be able to say you deserve a rematch, because you will have lost twice within this hypothetical scenario." Clover did his pose as he looked at the champion eye to eye.

"I understand. But if you accept, then let's shake on it." Clancy stuck his hand out without breaking eye contact. Clover did the same as he accepted the gesture. After they finished the handshake, Clancy continued to speak. "I'm gonna blow you away," he said in a low tone.

"I hope you try. It will certainly be intriguing." Clover left the ring and walked up the ramp without any hassle. Clancy was still standing in the ring with the mic in hand.

"That ended with less violence than I was expecting. I was kinda hoping to get at least a bitNow I may be a bit banged up from Sunday, but I'm still going to be a fighting champion. So I challenge anyone sitting in the locker room to face me. I'll even let you be next in line after Clover if you win." Clancy set his belt down and took off his jacket and t-shirt. You could see bruising all over his torso from his war with Carmine.

***Knocking On Forbidden Doors - Enigma** Plays*

Bryce Vanderfleet walks out without his torch. He doesn't have anything on his top half. In general, he looks to be in fairly rough shape from his match at Fire In The Sky. Vanderfleet just walks into the ring, and stands there, but greets Clancy with a handshake. Clancy reciprocated.

"Good sign of respect from the champion, though I gotta say I'm surprised Vanderfleet is out here after his No DQ match where Rhys Hoskins managed to beat him after a breakneck paced brawl," said Patrick.

"Fair, but Clancy arguably took a worse amount of punishment. I mean, taking a Blood Angel through a table doesn't sound like a better alternative to some hits with a kendo stick," said Kendrick.

"Regardless, both men aren't in top condition so it'll probably be a more even contest than we would normally expect." A referee ran down the ramp as Patrick said this and into the ring and signaled for the bell.

The bell rang as both men began a lockup. Clancy quickly began to push Vanderfleet into the corner where the referee began to apply the five count, but he released for a clean break almost immediately. He backed out of the corner and let Vanderfleet walk out. Vanderfleet grabbed Clancy by the arm and Irish whipped him towards the ropes. Clancy rebounded off the ropes and Vanderfleet leapt over him as he came running at him. Clancy rebounded off the ropes again and Vanderfleet dropped down without even turning around. Clancy rebounded off the ropes once again as Vanderfleet stepped slightly out of the way, leapt into the air, and hit Clancy in the side with a dropkick*. Clancy rolled onto one knee and stared at Vanderfleet, smirking at him. He dusted himself off as he got up. Vanderfleet ran at him, leaping at him for a clothesline, but Clancy caught him out of midair by the waist and threw him back with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Vanderfleet however landed on his feet, but Clancy turned around and dropkicked him out of the ring to ringside. He ran and rebounded off the ropes on the other side of the ring, and upon reaching the ropes, bounced off them, rolling back onto one knee as he then pantomimed his detonator press. Vanderfleet had flinched expecting a dive and watched as his opponent did his schtick.

"Clancy, not going to risk more harm after his brutal ladder match from Sunday," said Kendrick.

"Probably for the best and given Vanderfleet's reaction, he doesn't wanna risk more damage after his match from Sunday," said Patrick. Vanderfleet reentered the ring and ran at Clancy, only to get popped up into the air and nailed with a clothesline on the way down. Clancy rolled into a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"A pop-up clothesline, not a move you really see all that often," said Kendrick.

"Pop-up moves aren't exactly the norm in wrestling, but when you see it in action, it's effective," said Patrick with a tone of understanding. Clancy dragged Vanderfleet up to his feet and began to go for the Blast Protocol, but his opponent countered the Spanish Fly setup into and STO, sending him back first onto the mat which had been aggravated during his match on Sunday, so he felt a bit more pain than normal from that move. Vanderfleet, sensing a shift in his direction took full advantage and stepped back after hitting the move before running towards his prone opponent, leaping over him, and flipping back for a moonsault. He hooked the leg for a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet was rolled off Clancy by Clancy with a good amount of force. Clancy started to get up to his feet as did Vanderfleet. Both men traded a couple stiff chops. Vanderfleet shook off a second chop from Clancy and nailed Clancy with an elbow to the chin, stunning him. Vanderfleet then grabbed his opponent's wrist and pulled him toward himself, ducked an instinctive clothesline from The Detonator, and wrapped the arm across his body. He pulled the arm and rolled onto his back, hitting a ripcord koppu kick to Clancy. Clancy was stunned again, facing the ropes which Vanderfleet then leapt onto, and then off of to nail him with a springboard tornado DDT. He got into another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet got off of his opponent. He looked down at Clancy, and rolled him onto his stomach. He began to step on Clancy's legs as he began applying a Romero Special, eventually getting him into position above him applying the hold. However, Vanderfleet couldn't keep him up for too long and, while keeping the legs hooked for the Romero Special, rolled into a position where Clancy's knees were on the floor and wrapped his arm across Clancy's neck arching him back into a Dragon Sleeper. The arching of his back only made the pain even worse for Clancy.

"Vanderfleet locking in that Romero Dragon Sleeper, really putting pressure on Clancy's back," said Patrick.

"It's effective and that back has been the target by Vanderfleet so far in this match," said Kendrick. Clancy started to try to escape the hold, trying to pry the arm off of him and doing so successfully. Vanderfleet unhooked his legs, not trying to continue working him in any hold, and simply leapt up and hit him with a dropkick to the back. Vanderfleet brought Clancy up to his feet and pushed him back first into the corner. He ran to the opposite corner, stepped onto the middle turnbuckle to turn and ran back to Clancy's corner for a running high knee. Clancy finally got his bearings and ducked the knee, sending it right into the top turnbuckle. Clancy moved away from the corner before leaping up behind Vanderfleet and catching him with an inverted DDT from the middle rope. He brought Vanderfleet to his feet and turned him around into a Northern Lights setup, then lifting him up and slamming him down with a Northern Lights Bomb. Clancy got into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clancy brought Vanderfleet up to his feet. He set him up for the Blast Protocol again, but his opponent nailed him with a couple elbows to stop him from hitting the move. Vanderfleet threw Clancy towards the ropes and tried to nail him with a hurricanrana, but Clancy stopped it. He lowered Vanderfleet down a little bit and worked him into a package position, then suplexed him to the mat, bridging for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clancy was getting irritated now and, after getting to his knees, began to nail a prone Vanderfleet with multiple blows right to the head. He went down to his legs and lifted Vanderfleet up by the waist, ending with him in the powerbomb position. Clancy tossed him up and nailed him with an uppercut on the way down. He grabbed Vanderfleet by the back of his head before he could completely fall down, dragged him to the corner and began slamming his head into the turnbuckle over and over again, but stopped as the ref began to apply the five count. Vanderfleet pushed Clancy away and ran at him, but was countered as he was flipped back and felt Clancy's knee plunge into his back as he fell victim to his finisher. Clancy got into a cover.

1..

2..

3.

Clancy got up and did his detonator taunt as the referee handed him his belt.

"Here is your winner. "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Clancy snapped a bit near the end of that match. You noticed that too, right?" Kendrick asked.

"I did and you have to think that Hazama Clover is taking note of that for his match at Edge of Extinction which Kokonoe has officially confirmed as a Two Out of Three Falls match as per the decision agreed by Clancy and Clover. This could play into Clover's strategy for that title match," Patrick responded.

Clancy grabbed his belt and walked up the ramp while Vanderfleet was left in the ring. Suddenly, the lights turned out for a few seconds, no more than ten. When they came back on, the three men from the vignette last week were in the ring, still wearing their respective masks. Vanderfleet was unable to defend himself from getting pummeled by all three men at once.

"Who the HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?" Patrick and Kendrick yelled. Vanderfleet got lifted to his feet by the man with the demon mask, who was the most muscular and the tallest of the three, standing at about 6'5, also very much a heavily tattooed white man. The demon masked man held Vanderfleet above his head in the Gorilla Press position before ramming him down onto his knee for a backbreaker*. He rolled Vanderfleet by kicking him until he was near a corner of the ring. The man with the Dia de los Muertos mask, who was only about 5'9 but still buff for his size and Hispanic of some descent judging by his skin tone, he hit a standing moonsault, then got up and hit one off the bottom turnbuckle, then again off the middle turnbuckle, then once more off the top turnbuckle. The man in the wendigo mask, who was about 6'2, also fairly buff, and definitely white, dragged Vanderfleet to the center of the ring by his wrist, lifted him up, and planted him with a wrist-clutch Fisherman Driver that ended with his left leg also landing on Vanderfleet's chest*. The man in the wendigo mask was given a mic by the man in the demon mask, who had snatched one during the other two's attack. He began to speak in a voice that was distorted, likely from the mask.

"The hunt has begun. The Hunt has collected it's first victim." He threw the microphone down as the lights cut out again. When they came back on, none of the masked men were to be seen, but Vanderfleet was laid out on the mat, unconscious as the broadcast cut to commercial.

* * *

The commercials carried on without any hassle or importance to them.

* * *

The cameras cut to the ring where there was a video monitor mounted on a tall stand. On it it said "The Gold Experience" There was a gold carpet over the canvas and two white leather chairs in the rings and a couch of the same color and material. There was a wooden table painted white in between one of the chairs and the couch with stands holding the tag team championship belts. Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs were in the two chairs. Dario stood up with a microphone in his hand and began to speak.

"Welcome all you unworthy souls to the very first edition of The Gold Experience. I'm your very golden host Dario Pastrnak. Now being able to do this on such short notice made it hard for me to find a worthy enough guest, but I found him. Allow me to introduce my guest. Stephan Kriggs!"

***Speed Demon - Keel** Plays even though Kriggs is literally right there in the ring*

Kriggs stood up and did his finger gun taunt and then sat down on the couch. Dario sat down on the chair closer to the table. Dario spoke to Kriggs.

"So, Kriggs. How does it feel to be a champion, and not just any champion, but a tag team champion with me," Dario said smugly.

"You know Dario. It is great to be at the top of the mountain. It almost makes up for the fact that we got beat in the tournament to become world champion."

"Ah. What does it matter? We're the champs and the people that beat us aren't champions."

"That's true. It goes Clancy, then us on this hierarchy. There's no other champions which means that we're tied for second in this promotion."

Dario was silent for a moment before speaking, "You made that sound way less golden than it should be." Both men sat in silence for a few seconds. "Anyway, the big question is, what's next? Who is really going to challenge us for these belts? After all, there's not really a lot of ACTUAL tag teams, just a couple of guys that teamed up on a whim."

"Wait. Isn't that exactly what we did?" Kriggs asked as both men went silent again*. The audience was dead silent. You could hear a fan yell out, "ARE YOU GUYS GONNA ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!?" Kriggs got up and walked to the ropes, leaning onto them as he spoke.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT!? I COULD LITERALLY BREAK ANY OF YOU!"

"Stephan, calm down."

"I AM CALM, DARIO! I AM SUPER! CALM!" Kriggs regained his composure. "Sorry 'bout that Dario. It's just these fans don't appreciate our clear raw superiority."

"I understand your irritation, but… Hang on, I have an idea." Dario cleared his throat. "ANYONE WHO THINKS THEY CAN TAKE DOWN MY PARTNER, STEPHAN KRIGGS, RAISE YOUR HAND!" Everyone in the audience raised their hands. "Raise your hand if you actually think you can take him down and aren't just raising your hands as a joke." Many people in the audience lowered their hands down, though a few still had them up. Dario left the ring and began walking out into the audience.

"Wait, Dario what are you doing?"

"You." Dario was ignoring Kriggs and pointed at a female fan in the stands. She looked fairly lean, a bit pale in skin tone, and had shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. She was about 5'7 He grabbed her by the wrist and walked her to the ring. Kriggs looked on as this happened in pure disbelief, now completely unsure of what his partner was thinking.

"Here. I found a fan to try and take you down."

"And you picked her? I was kind of under the impression you were looking for the buffest looking guy in the audience."

"And risk you getting embarrassed by them? Not happening."

"I'm not fighting a woman, Dario."

"You don't have to. She's just to try and take you down."

"Fine." He set his microphone down on the table. Kriggs put his arms behind his back and mouthed to the woman, "Get it over with." The woman went for trying a normal scoop slam on Kriggs, but he wasn't budging, putting extra weight down to stop it from happening. Kriggs patted her on the shoulder and grabbed the microphone.

"Proved my point. Now, thanks for trying." He stuck his hand out for a handshake. The woman looked at him for a second before grabbing his hand and snapping his fingers back very quickly. Kriggs instinctively nailed her in the face with a stiff punch before he realized what he just did. Both he and Dario looked at each other as both men mouthed, "Fuck." The crowd also chanted, "THAT'S A LAWSUIT!" A familiar voice came from the speakers.

"Kriggs, Pastrnak, I'd like for you both to come to my office. Now. And bring the woman with you too." It was easy to tell that despite trying to hide it, anyone could easily tell that Kokonoe was pissed. Now the crowd was chanting, "YOU FUCKED UP!"

Both The Golden Guns exited the ring with the woman following them right after.

The camera cut to a locker room where Hibiki Nishikawa was currently giving what was basically a lecture to Gordeau Pierce who was writing down notes in a notepad.

"Now, Gordeau if you keep all those principles in mind, this should help you with your match with AKECHI tonight."

"Yes, but what about you sir? You didn't wrestle on Sunday, so when is your next match?" Gordeau asked.

"Good question, as a matter of fact I will be wrestling right after your match. You see, I requested for a match, but for your first lesson to observe tonight, it will be thinking on your feet, because I want you to watch how I wrestle when I don't have time to prepare for my opponent."

"Will you be expecting me to be in your corner?"

"Correct, but I will not be in yours. I know how to win on my own merit so I expect you to just sit back and observe when I wrestle, but you have much to learn about this business and you can't rely on someone else to give you that all important first win. That's something you need to earn by yourself."

"Thank you, Nishikawa. I appreciate that." The camera cut out after this.

The camera cut back in on the stage.

***Motor Head from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger** Plays*

General Brooks walked out with Tracey Pearson accompanying him. Pearson and General both had t-shirts on that had an image of batteries on it with cartoon versions of both their faces on them*. Both men began to make their way down to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, currently residing in Ciel Violet in the Swiss Alps, weighing in at 331 pounds, "The Stoneheart" General Brooks."

"Kendrick, General Brooks looking focused here tonight after his and Pearson's failure at capturing the tag titles."

"He and Pearson haven't exactly had the best luck in the past week, but a win here would really go a long way in getting themselves back on track."

General entered the ring while Pearson remained at ringside. He did his arms crossed pose before his music faded out.

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

King Lokesh walked out onto the stage. He did his usual gesture before continuing onward to the ring.

"And his opponent. From Thessaloniki, Greece, weighing in at 188 pounds, King Lokesh."

"Patrick, King Lokesh has been gone for the past week after losing to the now tag team champions, The Golden Guns."

"From what I heard, he had to go back to Greece to renew his working visa, and then he went right to training his submission game some more with tape analysis of ZSJ and Bryan Danielson matches."

"He'll need that training, because he does have a tall task in the form of General Brooks tonight."

Lokesh entered the ring and did his gesture once more towards the cameras before his music faded. He removed his jacket while General did the same with his shirt. Both were thrown to ringside attendants.

The bell rang. General attempted a lockup, but Lokesh slipped around behind him, leaping onto the larger man's back, and tried to apply a sleeper hold. This proved ineffective though as General pried Lokesh's arms right off his neck. Lokesh fell straight to the mat. General easily lifted him up off the mat and hit the smaller man with a vertical suplex. He then continued after getting up by performing a leaping double stomp to the stomach of Lokesh. General grabbed Lokesh around the waist, lifting him up into a powerbomb position. Lokesh managed to counter the move into an armbar before General could make an impact with the move. General didn't go down though and lifted Lokesh up while the armbar was still being applied and sent him down via a powerbomb that he put his weight on afterwards for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

General got up and lifted Lokesh into a powerslam position, throwing him back for a fallaway slam. He tried to follow this up with a running splash, but stopped as Lokesh kipped up before he could. He went for a straight gut kick, but got countered into an Ankle Lock from Lokesh who kicked his left leg out from under him as he caught the kick attempt. He made sure to wrap both his legs around the larger man's leg to make it more difficult to crawl to reach the nearby bottom ropes. General was struggling to reach the ropes while Pearson was trying to cheer him on from ringside.

"General has the clear power, size, strength advantage, but King Lokesh is one slippery customer with all those submissions," said Kendrick.

"It'll be a tough task for Lokesh to get a submission win on his larger foe, but if he can wear him down enough, he might just be able to steal away with a win," responded Patrick. General kept reaching for the ropes, and managed to drag himself using his arms to hook his left arm onto the rope. Lokesh was forced to break the hold as the larger man started to get to his feet. Lokesh tried to apply another submission hold to the arm of General, only to get lifted and dropped chest first onto the ropes. General followed this up by nailing Lokesh with a release German Suplex. As Lokesh began to get up, General ran towards the ropes, rebounded off them, and hit Lokesh with a dropkick to the back, which sent him onto the middle rope. General walked towards Lokesh and delivered a stiff chop to his back before going out onto the apron. He stepped back before running for a knee to his head. Lokesh snapped his head back away from the knee at the last second. He delivered a kick to General who barely flinched and tried to throw him out to ringside, but Lokesh countered it before he could fall to ringside into a guillotine choke on the apron. The ref didn't start the count as neither man was off the apron and in ringside yet.

"Lokesh managing to keep himself in this match despite the overwhelming force of General's offense," said Patrick.

"This has so far been Lokesh attempting to stop the momentum of the much larger General," said Kendrick. Lokesh managed to engage in the hold long enough that General began to lose consciousness. Lokesh released the hold and General fell to ringside, not knocked out, but close to it. Lokesh climbed off the apron to try and attempted to get General into the ring, but failed. In a fit of irritation, he began to stomp lightly on General's head to try and get him to stir. The ref began to apply the count.

1..

2..

3..General began to start getting up.

4..

5..General was now on his feet and he grabbed Lokesh, throwing him into the ring.

6..

7..General went for an elbow on Lokesh's face, but he rolled out of the way and then out of the ring. Resetting the count.

General grabbed Lokesh and lifted him onto his shoulder before power slamming him by performing the move by the barricade, which sent Lokesh onto straight concrete in the fans section. General climbed over the barricade and he lifted Lokesh up to his feet and began nailing him with strikes as both men began to go up the stairs in the arena. Lokesh hit General with some chops, only for the larger man to not even flinch at them. The ref meanwhile began the count, but neither man focused on it for the time being. They were at the top of the bottom section of the arena where there were no fans seated directly next to them. General managed to grab Lokesh, only to be countered into an octopus stretch by the smaller man. The referee was now at 10 on the count.

"Both men need to get back to the ring before they both get counted out," said Patrick.

11...

12…

13…

14...Lokesh released the hold and delivered a kick to the back of General's knee.

15...Lokesh began to sprint down the stairs as fast as he could, but it was a considerable distance to the ring.

16…Now General was sprinting as fast as he could to get back to the ring.

17…

18...Lokesh jumped the barricade, but was met by Pearson, but he just spun and threw him over the barricade before continuing without losing momentum.

19...General got over the barricade but had to avoid Pearson's prone body. At the same time, Lokesh slid into the ring.

20! General was right at the ring, but failed to get in in time. The bell rang and the match concluded as Lokesh's theme began to reverberate through the arena. Lokesh began to celebrate.

"Your winner of this match by way of countout, King Lokesh."

"Lokesh snagged a win here tonight by the skin of his teeth," said Kendrick.

"I would be inclined to disagree if it wasn't for the fact that Lokesh absolutely won that at the last second to avoid the double countout. A win's a win though so who really cares?" Patrick asked in response. King Lokesh celebrated up the ramp as the camera cut out.

* * *

The commercials passed on by with nothing of note. Though there was one talking about why you SHOULD be watching BTWF on Fridays and Saturdays, but it's the exception to a bunch of otherwise unneeded commercials.

* * *

The camera cut to Kokonoe's office where she looked a bit out of breath. Dario, Kriggs, and the woman from earlier were sitting across from her at her desk, both the Golden Guns were a bit scared as well. There was a large wrench on Kokonoe's desk. She began to speak.

"Do you both understand what I have told you?" Both men nodded before she continued, "Good. Now get the hell out of my office or both of you will be given a worse punishment than the wrench*." Both men nodded again as they quickly left the room. Kokonoe turned to the woman who was still sitting across from her.

"Alright. So what do I have to give you so you don't press charges? Money? Industry connections? Military grade weapons?"

The woman spoke, her voice a bit deeper than the average, also very clearly British.

"You don't have to worry about me pressing charges."

"Oh. That makes thing a lot less stressf-"

"I'm technically a member of your roster."

"I'm sorry what?" Kokonoe asked this, very deadpan.

"I am part of your roster."

"You must be mistaken, or at least some kind of crazy if you think YOU are part of our roster here at S7W. We don't exactly have the budget for a women's division, or did the lack of women on this show besides me and my aunt convince you otherwise?"

"But, I called S7W and you agreed that we had a contract." The woman was clearly confused as she definitely remembered agreeing to a contract with Kokonoe.

"Not ringing any bells, but you know what? I'll humor you. What's your last name?"

"Huxley."

"Uh huh. Huxley," Kokonoe murmured as she checked the files on her desk before searching in her desk before finding the only file with the last name Huxley on it. Kokonoe looked at the file and smirked. "Well I found a file with the last name Huxley on it. Unfortunately, the name on it is Adrian Huxley." The woman looked at the file before she spoke.

"You spelt my first name wrong, spelt A-D-R-I-E-N-N-E. Did you assume I was a man? I mean I will admit that I maaaaay have made it sound like I was speaking on behalf of someone else, but you still agreed to the contract, and you signed off on it too."

Kokonoe sat in silence, looking over the file once more. She began to speak.

"I… hmmm. You do realize that this technically qualifies as fraud right? That means that the contract is null and void."

"Well then you can expect to hear from my lawyers since your wrestlers assaulted me."

"Technically you attacked Kriggs first, but…" Kokonoe trailed off, visibly irritated. She looked at the file once again. She smirked before she spoke again. "Have you wrestled men before? I'm looking at this list of accolades again and there are a few men's titles here."

Adrienne smirked back at her, "Actually yes. Almost exclusively in fact. Why do you ask?"

"I'll consider hiring you, but you need to actually show me you can hang with the men first. So this is your only choice here, I can have you wrestle next week and IF you impress me enough, I'll let you be a member of the roster. That doesn't mean if you win you get the contract, and you can still get it if you lose. Refuse this and you can leave and I won't call the cops on you for conning me. Do we have a deal?" She stuck her hand out.

"Deal." They shook hands in agreement. Just then the door was kicked in. It was a certain Blood Angel and he was very angry. He stormed up to Kokonoe's desk and slammed his hands down on it before yelling.

"ALRIGHT! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO GET A TITLE SHOT! BECAUSE I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A DAMN ANSWER!"

"Ms. Huxley, you may leave." Adrienne did so and left, seeing the clear danger in the room. Kokonoe turned to Carmine. "Carmine, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kokonoe asked sarcastically.

"Don't give me that worthless tone Kokonoe. I just told you why and I expect something to be done about it."

"I understand your anger, but I'm not handing a title shot to you just because. Everyone in this promotion is in line for a shot at the title eventually, you failed the most recently, so you're in the back of the line right now. If you want to get that shot sooner, then you better work your ass off and win matches."

"And why the hell can't I call dibs after Clover then? Let me challenge the champion at that Pay-Per-View at the end of August."

"We don't give people chances just because Carmine. This may seem controversial, but here in S7W, wins and losses DO FUCKING MATTER. Second of all, you're thinking of Honor and Glory which is on the 13th of August. There's some show at the end of the month called Cyber Sunday run by the BTWF* and I'm not running against that. You're a skilled competitor, you're an asshole, but you're good in the ring. You'll get your shot sooner rather than later. And who knows, maybe by the time Honor and Glory rolls around you'll be fighting for the strap again?" Kokonoe said, growing more condescending to Carmine as she continued.

"I understand," Carmine said begrudgingly before smirking at Kokonoe, "I'll make sure that every challenger gets it rammed into their skulls just how worthless they are." He got up and went to storm out of the office.

"Before you go, I've got a proposition for you. There's something I have planned for Edge of Extinction and winning the match I have in mind will assure you another shot at the title. I will make my announcement before this match, but it's later tonight. If you want a part of this, I suggest you start preparing."

"Oh, I will and I can't wait to make you regret this decision. See ya later, ya worthless bitch!" Carmine then left the office while Kokonoe flipped him off on his way out. The cameras cut out after this.

* * *

The camera cut once again to focus on the stage.

***Stacked Actors - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Gordeau Pierce walked out and did his thumbs across the throat gesture. There was a slight look of fear as he knew what he was getting into and how badly it could end up being for him. He continued to the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at "At least 3", "The Infamous" Gordeau Pierce."

"Gordeau is losing this isn't he? I mean. AKECHI really outclasses him in terms of skill right?" Kendrick asked.

"Gordeau is now learning under Hibiki Nishikawa, who has faced AKECHI in the past and does know ways for him to improve. He literally just started on Sunday though learning under Nishikawa," Patrick said in response.

"Do you think he could beat AKECHI next year if he improves enough?"

"He could, maybe even sooner. He's not bad in the ring, he just lacks that understanding of how to put the pieces together to win. If he fixes that, who knows, maybe he'll be a champion by this time next year."

Gordeau entered the ring and did his gesture again as his music began to fade out.

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction **Plays*

AKECHI walked without cessation straight to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Fukuoka, Japan, weighing in at 271 pounds, AKECHI."

"AKECHI can't be happy with what happened during his match with Hazama Clover," said Patrick.

"He's likely going to be using this match to let out his aggression, aaaaaaand Gordeau is gonna be the victim of it unfortunately."

AKECHI entered the ring and waited in his corner for the match to start.

The bell rang and both men engaged in a lockup, only for AKECHI to gain control quickly and toss Gordeau over his shoulder, sending him back first onto the mat. AKECHI then got right on top on Gordeau and began to nail him with punches to the head, though Gordeau put his arms in front of his face to lessen the impact. Gordeau managed to push AKECHI off of him and got to his feet. He then followed up by managing to nail AKECHI with a surprisingly strong punch of his own. AKECHI turned and looked more than pissed at Gordeau and rushed him only to receive a back elbow which stunned him, followed by a leaping neckbreaker from behind. Gordeau scrambled into a cover, hooking the leg.

1..Kick Out.

AKECHI easily pushed Gordeau off of him. He got up to his feet and began to deliver a couple stiff kicks to Gordeau's side, followed by a kick right to the side of his head which sent him stumbling back a bit, but not off his feet. AKECHI grabbed him into a side headlock for a DDT, sending him face first onto the mat. Now that Gordeau was lying down on the mat, AKECHI began to stomp on his back a few times, followed by a couple kicks to the side again. As Gordeau tried to get to his feet, AKECHI proceeded to nail him with a knee to the head. AKECHI then began to hook his leg between Gordeau's torso and right arm, pulling Gordeau's head back with both hands, applying a crossface.

"And AKECHI applying a crossface, really just trying to hurt Gordeau," said Patrick. Gordeau was clawing at AKECHI's hands, trying to dig his nails into them to try and get him to break the hold, but AKECHI did not release the hold so easily. As Gordeau continued to struggle, he started to fade out of consciousness. AKECHI noticed this and released the hold. He flipped Gordeau onto his back, sat him up facing the ropes, ran to the ropes, and rebounded off them, going for a penalty kick. Gordeau fell back down before the move could connect, causing AKECHI to whiff on the kick. As the kick missing left him past his opponent, AKECHI's back was now to Gordeau who immediately took advantage by executing a school boy rollup pin.

1..Kick Out.

Though AKECHI kicked out, Gordeau wasn't going to just let him get back to his feet again as he slung AKECHI's right arm over his right shoulder and lifted him up for a flatliner. He then grabbed him by the ankles and lifted him up from the ground into position for an Alabama Slam which he followed by executing the move without issue. He ran, then rebounded off the ropes, leapt into the air, and hit an elbow drop on AKECHI, then he proceeded to repeat the run, finishing it with a knee drop to the stomach, and once more, this time concluding with a diving splash. He hooked the leg after the splash for another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Even though AKECHI kicked out of his pin attempt, Gordeau wasn't just going to let this momentum stop. So, Gordeau began to try and beat AKECHI at his own game and started to nail him with stiff shots to the head with his fist. He stopped after a good few hits and brought AKECHI to his feet where he continued with a few stiff kicks to AKECHI's side in retaliation for earlier. After this assault, Gordeau ran and rebounded off the ropes for a clothesline, but AKECHI ducked it. Gordeau ran into the ropes, chest first, which AKECHI then grabbed him via a waistlock from behind, shifted it into a full nelson, and hit him with a Dragon Suplex, bridging into a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

AKECHI reworked his grip on Gordeau into a half nelson with one arm and a chicken wing with the other, where he suplexed Gordeau again with a half and half suplex. He didn't bother to bridge as he went straight to putting both arms in a chicken wing, suplexing him again with a Tiger Suplex. He bridged into another pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Gordeau doing everything he can to stay in this match, but AKECHI is really starting to take back control," said Patrick.

"And it's clear that what AKECHI's doing is definitely getting to Gordeau quickly, all those suplexes can't be good for one person to take in succession," said Kendrick. AKECHI was getting irritated at, what he considered, a rank amateur continuing to try and bring the fight to him. Incensed, he dragged Gordeau to his feet and drilled him with a standard DDT. He sat Gordeau up and hit him with a soccer kick to the back. AKECHI then grabbed Gordeau again and tossed him straight into the corner, face first. Keeping him in the corner, AKECHI turned him around so he was now facing the ring from the corner. He nailed Gordeau right in the chest with multiple knife edge chops. He then swept Gordeau's leg out from under him, leaving him in a seated position in the corner. AKECHI went to the opposite corner then sprinted to Gordeau, drilling his knee directly into Gordeau's head.

"Oh my god. That looked extremely brutal," said Kendrick.

"This is starting to get hard to watch," said Patrick.

AKECHI dragged Gordeau out of the corner and hit another knee drop to his head. AKECHI then waited for Gordeau to get to his feet on his own, which he did despite struggling to remain conscious due to all the hits to the head. AKECHI hit Gordeau with another chop to the chest, but Gordeau responded with a hard chop of his own. AKECHI smirked in amusement and let Gordeau try another chop which he did only for AKECHI to not even react to it. AKECHI stood there, willing to give him another free shot. Gordeau ran to the ropes and rebounded off them, going for a clothesline again, but AKECHI leapt into the clothesline to reverse it into a cross armbar.

"AKECHI baiting Gordeau into making a bad move with that counter," said Kendrick.

"It's certainly an effective strategy from AKECHI that we're seeing here," said Patrick. Gordeau was struggling, but grit his teeth and refused to simply tap out tonight. He instead tried to lift AKECHI up into a powerbomb, but AKECHI broke the hold before it could happen. AKECHI then kicked Gordeau right in the head, which sent him straight to the mat. AKECHI propped him up into a seated position again, ran and rebounded off the ropes and nailed him with a penalty kick. Then he sat Gordeau up again, and repeated the process again. He continued this process twice more. Gordeau tried to get up only for AKECHI to knee him in the head again. He sat Gordeau up once more and did one last running penalty kick. AKECHI put one hand on Gordeau's chest for the pin.

1..

2..

3.

AKECHI got up and walked out of the ring, not even celebrating as his music played while he walked up the ramp. Gordeau was still out, lying motionless in the ring.

"The winner of this match, AKECHI."

"Gordeau tried, but AKECHI was too much of a challenge for him to overcome," said Patrick.

"It was closer than expected to be sure, but Gordeau's already showing signs of improvement. Who knows, maybe a year from now he'll be a champion or challenging for the world title?" Kendrick asked.

"Maybe so, but AKECHI's going to be a tough opponent for anyone to easily get past. He's clearly angry about that loss to Clover, and he's left Gordeau basically dead in the ring after all those penalty kicks."

As AKECHI walked to the back, someone else's music began to play.

***Gale/Reppu II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma **Plays*

Hibiki Nishikawa walked out, looking out into the crowd of people as they cheered. He did his pose with his arm before he ran down to the ring. He grabbed a microphone. He then looked down at Gordeau who finally started to get up.

"Gordeau, you did well, now watch and learn from ringside." Gordeau nodded and rolled out of the ring, an audible thud heard as he landed on the mat. Nishikawa continued speaking to the audience. "As for you all here tonight. I AM THE HERO OF JUSTICE, HIBIKI NISHIKAWA AND I BRING JUSTICE! FOR! ALL!" He walked to one corner as he waited for his mystery opponent. A familiar voice came through the speakers of the arena.

"Alright Nishikawa, you requested a mystery opponent for tonight. He'll reveal himself shortly, but I have an announcement related to the outcome of this match. At Edge of Extinction, there will be a Four Way elimination match where the winner receives a very special prize which has the potential to fasttrack themselves to the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**. I call it the Extinction match. I'm telling you this because your match right now, will be for entry into the match. As for your opponent tonight, against my better judgement…" Her voice cut out as music started playing

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays*

Carmine Io walked out onto the stage and did his hand over the face taunt. He was only wearing his ring gear for this entrance, no hoodie or anything today. His nameplate* showed up with a section right above his name that said "Graduated Valedictorian From The Jay White School Of Trying Too Hard To Be Edgy". The crowd was booing him.

"The following contest is for entry into the Extinction match, and is scheduled for ONE FALL. Making his way to the ring, from Columbus, Ohio, weighing 203 pounds, he is the 'Blood Angel', Carmine Io."

"Carmine getting another chance to put himself in a match for the title, he's lucky Kokonoe was willing to give him another chance," said Kendrick.

"Very true. However, you gotta wonder, if Carmine loses tonight, he'll probably be in a position where it'll be hard to actually get a chance at the title anytime soon," said Patrick.

Carmine continued on his way to the ring. He saw Gordeau lying down at ringside and helped him up. This being Carmine though he then kicked him in the head, grabbed him from behind, and smashed his head into the ring post.

"That's disgusting, Gordeau can barely defend himself right now," said Kendrick.

"I don't think Carmine cares about that. I think he's trying to get under Nishikawa's skin," said Patrick. Patrick was right by the way, as Nishikawa was fuming at this and exited the ring, facing Carmine, whose back was turned to him. Nishikawa tapped him on the shoulder and Carmine, not even looking, walked a step forward before dropping onto his back, kicking Nishikawa in the head with a Pelé Kick. Carmine kipped up and nailed Nishikawa in his upper back with a couple clubbing blows before running his head into the ring post. Carmine grabbed Nishikawa's head from behind, and dragged him to the barricade, slamming his head onto the steel rail of it. He then tossed him over the barricade on the concrete floor. Carmine got into the ring, telling the referee to start counting, but they refused to do so as the bell never rang. Furious, Carmine shoved the referee down to the mat, exited the ring, grabbed Nishikawa, and threw him into the ring. He covered Nishikawa for a pin, but the referee still refused to do anything, saying that both men needed to be on their feet for the match to begin. Carmine backed off for now and waited in a corner.

"Carmine just getting cheapshots in before this match can even officially start," said Kendrick.

"I don't like it either, Kendrick, but you can't deny that it worked for giving him an edge before this gets underway," said Patrick, playing devil's advocate for Carmine at this point. Nishikawa grabbed the ropes to help get himself onto his feet while he turned around, leaning back into the corner. The bell finally rang as the match now officially began. Carmine charged right at Nishikawa with a leaping knee, but Nishikawa ducked it, causing Carmine's right knee to connect with the top turnbuckle. Carmine turned around, but got dropkicked into the corner by Nishikawa who followed up by grabbing Carmine into a side headlock, running onto the ropes to hit him with a Tornado DDT. After this, he dragged Carmine's right leg underneath the bottom rope, then he pulled it back, hooking the leg through the bottom and middle rope. The ref started to count to 5 for a DQ, but Nishikawa released it at the count of 3. He pulled Carmine more into the center of the ring before grabbing his right ankle, lifting it up, and putting his foot onto the back of Carmine's knee, slamming the knee into the mat. Carmine started to crawl towards the ropes and tried to use them to get to his feet. Nishikawa backed up, then ran at Carmine for some move, but Carmine tossed him over the ropes onto the apron before he could do anything. He followed this up with an enzuigiri to Nishikawa's head which sent him down to the floor. Carmine fell to one knee.

"Carmine's knee might be compromised now," said Patrick.

"I mean, he's probably still hurting from his match with Nolan Clancy from Sunday. Can't expect him to be fighting in top form right now," said Kendrick. Carmine glanced to ringside to see Nishikawa getting up, so he vaulted over the ropes for a crossbody right onto his opponent when Nishikawa got to his feet. Carmine popped right back up and threw Nishikawa back into the ring. Carmine climbed onto the apron and vaulted the ropes with a partial front flip to land back first onto Nishikawa's chest with a senton. Carmine quickly flipped himself over to get into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine got off of Nishikawa and stomped with his bad leg onto Nishikawa's stomach, which he regretted as the adrenaline had worn off and he recoiled in pain, clutching his knee. Nishikawa started to get up and elbowed Carmine's right knee. Carmine stumbled back long enough for Nishikawa to get on his feet and his Carmine with a dropkick into the ropes. Carmine rebounded off them and hit Nishikawa right back with a Koppu Kick delivered from his left leg. Nishikawa stumbled back to the ropes while Carmine ran back to the ropes behind him. Both collided with each other, Carmine hitting a back elbow in Nishikawa's face, Nishikawa hitting an axe handle onto Carmine's chest. Neither man went down. Both men ran back at the ropes behind them, Carmine went for a clothesline off the rebound, but was unable to stop Nishikawa who rebounded off the ropes with a flying shoulder tackle, sending Carmine back a few feet. Carmine responded by leaping into the air and nailing Nishikawa with a meteora. He hooked both legs after the landing for another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Nishikawa didn't just kick out of the pin though, he reversed it by rolling forward into a pin of his own.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Nishikawa rolled backwards onto his feet while Carmine did the same. Both men stared each other down. Nishikawa gave Carmine a hard chop across the chest, trying to get a chop exchange going. Carmine didn't even consider joining in on his Strong Style dick measuring contest, rather, he grabbed Nishikawa by the wrist when he attempted a second chop, and leapt up into the air to hit him with a dropkick. He kept wrist control and dragged Nishikawa to the nearest corner, and climbed onto the top rope. Carmine started to do a tightrope walk along the top rope, but failed to perform whatever move he would've done in this situation as Nishikawa pulled his arm back enough for the Blood Angel to lose his balance*. Nishikawa pulled him back in a way that he could catch him out of midair, slamming him down to the mat with a belly-to-belly. He followed it up by dragging Carmine to his feet, tossing him to the ropes, and catching him off the rebound with a sit-out spinebuster that he kept the seated positioning in for a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Nishikawa rolled back onto one knee before Carmine rolled towards him, kicking Nishikawa in the head. Carmine kipped up onto his feet again, grabbed Nishikawa by the back of the head and slammed it directly back down onto the canvas. Carmine let Nishikawa start to get up onto one knee, as he did so, The Blood Angel ran and rebounded off the ropes to nail Nishikawa with a Shining Wizard to the back of his head. Carmine dragged him into position near one of the corners. He climbed onto the top rope, readying up for his finisher, though it took a bit of time because of his knee.

"Carmine's looking to end this match! He's gonna win entry into the match at Edge of Extinction!" Patrick said.

"If he hits the Blood Angel, it's all over for Nishikawa!" Kendrick said. Carmine flipped backwards, shooting star style, for his double stomp finisher, but Nishikawa was able to pop up fast enough as Carmine was executing the move and hit him with a clothesline which caused Carmine to flip backwards enough that he landed right on his chest. Nishikawa stomped on the back of Carmine's right knee. He continued this method of attack by flipping Carmine over on his back and applying a Cloverleaf to put pressure on Carmine's back and core, but not just any normal version as he also added an armlock to the mix so as to restrict Carmine's method of escape.

"A Cloverleaf plus an armlock. Stretches the torso AND makes it hard to crawl to the ropes to trigger a ropebreak," said Patrick. Nishikawa kept the hold firm, but Carmine wasn't going to give in easily. Using his free arm, he tried to slowly edge himself towards the ropes, which he did manage to almost reach them, but Nishikawa broke the hold, dragged him back to the center of the ring, and tried to reapply the hold by turning Carmine. Carmine stopped it from happening this time and he kicked Nishikawa right in the nose. Nishikawa was stunned long enough for Carmine to get onto his feet again. Carmine attempted a kick to the head, but Nishikawa ducked and grabbed Carmine from behind, throwing him back for a Release Belly-To-Back Suplex, but Carmine landed on his feet leapt up onto Nishikawa's shoulders and nailed him with a Poisonrana. He rolled Nishikawa onto his back and hooked the leg for a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine dragged Nishikawa into position near the corner once again. He scaled to the top rope once more, but Nishikawa had gotten to his feet as he did so. Carmine turned around to see this and dove off the top rope for a diving crossbody, but Nishikawa caught him into the powerslam position, hoisted him onto his shoulders for a fireman's carry. He tossed Carmine onto his feet and went for the spinning head kick, but this time Carmine ducked it and he dropkicked Nishikawa in the back which sent him towards the ropes. Nishikawa did a Tiger Feint Kick motion to spin through the ropes and back towards Carmine where he ran at him with a flying elbow smash. Carmine took the hit and responded with an enzuigiri, knocking Nishikawa off his feet. Carmine ran back to the ropes, leapt onto the middle rope, and tried another crossbody onto him. He connected and hooked the leg for a pin attempt,

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine got off of Nishikawa and stomped on his head before dragging him in position for the Blood Angel once more. Carmine climbed to the top rope once more. Nishikawa rolled away from the corner. Carmine grimaced in irritation and hopped off the top rope. He got right back to attacking Nishikawa's head, punching him with closed fists repeatedly. Gordeau, who had gotten up much earlier, but it wasn't relevant until now, yelled at the referee to do his job. The referee heard this and began counting to 5 for a DQ on Carmine if he didn't stop. Carmine ceased his assault on the count of 4 and began yelling at the referee, turning his back to Nishikawa. Having ample time to get up, Nishikawa took advantage of the situation to do so. Nishikawa grabbed Carmine into a reverse headlock and lifted him back for an inverted suplex. He stuck his arm out in his usual pose as he waited for Carmine to get back to his feet. Carmine recognized what was about to happen and just rolled out of the ring to avoid Nishikawa's finisher.

"This is good awareness from Carmine, ducking out to avoid what would have spelt certain doom for him tonight," said Kendrick. Carmine took a few seconds to catch his breath before he climbed onto the ring apron, leapt onto the top rope, and hit Nishikawa with a springboard clothesline. He decided to lightly smack Nishikawa across his face to taunt him. This allowed him to recover enough to push Carmine off of him. He snapped to his feet. Carmine tried to attack him with a kick to the gut only for it to be caught by Nishikawa who countered it with a dragon screw leg whip. Carmine rolled right back up and tried to hit Nishikawa with a flying forearm, but he was caught out of midair and lifted into the fireman's carry again. Nishikawa tossed him back onto his feet and drilled him with the roundhouse head kick. Carmine fell to the mat where he was rolled onto his back by Nishikawa for a pin attempt where he hooked Carmine's right leg.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang, ending the match. Nishikawa had some issue getting up so Gordeau entered the ring to help him up after the match.

"Here is your winner, winning entry into the Four Way Elimination match at Edge of Extinction. Hibiki Nishikawa!"

"Nishikawa earning entry into the match after winning a great match over Carmine Io," said Patrick.

"That'll teach Carmine a lesson about thinking he can just cut to the front of the line. Hibiki didn't even know who he was facing tonight," said Kendrick.

"Well that's it for us tonight folks. As always, I'm Patrick Alston, and for my broadcast partner Kendrick West. Thank you for watching and we'll see you next week."

The show closed with Gordeau raising Nishikawa's arm in victory as both men celebrated Nishikawa's win. The fans were cheering for Nishikawa as the show cut out.

* * *

Note Points

*Think the stage setup New Japan has done for Dominion the past few years.

*Inspired by a recurring incident in WWE 2K19 when I would deliver a dropkick, but for some reason it always hit them anywhere but the front with the way I did it.

* "I was wondering what would break first. Your spirit or your body." It's THAT backbreaker from the Batman comics. If you don't know it, look up "Bane Backbreaker" and you'll find it.

*It's Shingo Takagi's Last of the Dragon/Last Falconry

*Cringe Comedy at its peak everyone. I'll see myself out.

*Pearson was a pitcher. The duo of a pitcher and a catcher is called a battery.

*Kokonoe basically has been yelling at them up til then and thwacked them with the wrench a couple times because they were mouthing off to her.

*It's not out yet, but when it is. Read it.

*The nameplates have been there, but they've been pretty much unneeded, it only really gets mentioned if there are "facts" that show up related to a wrestler. It just shows their name and Twitter handle if no fact is given, nothing else of note though.

*This one is dedicated to all the dickheads (Looking at you El Phantasmo) who think this spot is actually cool and/or effective. Literally just pull back, they'll lose their balance. 2/10 for realism when tightrope spots succeed.

*There is no Note Point this originates from, but Kokonoe provided a list of rules for all champions to follow.

All champions must defend their respective belts at least once every 90 days, this is in case any champions are unable to appear for a defense for whatever reason. Failure to do so will result in being stripped of the title.

Stipulations for championship matches are to be agreed upon by both challenger(s) and champion(s), otherwise they default to a normal match.

A championship can change hands on a count-out or disqualification.

A championship match cannot be contested between the same competitors on consecutive Pay-Per-Views. As such the champion(s) do(es) not have a rematch clause should they lose the title barring a few special circumstances.

If the match was contested between more than two people or teams, ie. a triple threat, and the champion was not part of the winning fall, so A is champion, but B pins or submits C to win the title, they are allowed the rematch.

If a title changes hands through non-definitive means, ie. losing the title in a disqualification or countout, the former champion is allowed a rematch.

A rematch can be given should circumstances be deemed as unfair to the champion, but can be done at Kokonoe or any presiding figure's discretion.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and to everyone who's been reading thus far, please leave a review. I'd love to get some feedback on what people think. (This statement excludes EverlastingEvanescence who has reviewed all my shows thus far) I'm mainly trying to get some other opinions to see what's working and what isn't.**


	5. The Learning Curve (May 9th)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points

* * *

05/09/20XX

Washington D.C. - Capital One Arena

***Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against** Plays*

The camera focused on the stage as the pyro went off in a typically brilliant display of pyrotechnics. The crowd were holding signs in support of various wrestlers saying things like, "I'm Blown Away", "Carmine = Switchblade Lite", and "I wanna be Intrigued".

You know the drill by now though as the camera cut to the commentary table by the stage.

"Good evening everyone, and thank you for joining us tonight. I'm Kendrick West."

"And I'm Patrick Alston."

"And you are watching Tuesday Night Turmoil. Last week, we had a confrontation between Hazama Clover and our world champion Nolan Clancy."

"That's correct and both men agreed, and Kokonoe has made it official for Edge of Extinction, that their match will be contested in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match."

"That'll be fun to watch, but there's also the Four Way Elimination match that has been dubbed the Extinction match. Hibiki Nishikawa defeated Carmine Io to become the first entrant into the match and information on it so far has been very quiet," Kendrick said.

"All we know is that the winner of the match will be in a position for a world title shot, though even that's vague as it's not explicitly saying that they'll be number one contender. We'll see what happens as there's some time before we reach June 25th when it all happens," said Patrick.

"Until then though, let's get onto the action for tonight."

"That's right. We've got a tag match later on between King Lokesh and Evan Windsor where they'll face Rhys Hoskins and a mystery partner, Adrienne Huxley will be facing Tracey Pearson to see if she can earn herself a contract here in S7W, and Hazama Clover has been cleared to compete, so he'll be in action tonight. But for now we have singles action.

***Knocking On Forbidden Doors - Enigma** Plays*

Bryce Vanderfleet made his way onto the stage, torch in hand. He stretched an open palm out before continuing onward.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Denver, Colorado, weighing 211 pounds. Bryce Vanderfleet."

"Bryce Vanderfleet still doesn't have a win yet in S7W, but he did put in a better showing than expected against our world champion Nolan Clancy," said Patrick.

"It was close, but now it's crucial for Vanderfleet to use this momentum to boost himself to his first win and hopefully into the title conversation in due time," said Kendrick.

Vanderfleet entered the ring and blew out his torch. He walked to one of the corners and waited for his opponent to enter.

***Lo/Hi - The Black Keys** Plays*

Ascher Grey walked his way onto the stage as he always did, cane resting across the back of his neck.

"And introducing his opponent, from The Lost Traveler's Cove, weighing in at 0.52 Decibels per Kilogram, Ascher Grey."

"Ascher Grey is so far undefeated, the only other wrestlers in S7W who can say that is our world champion and Hibiki Nishikawa," said Kendrick.

"It's good and bad. On the good, it helps Ascher by giving him more confidence in winning his matches. The downside is that, if you lose, it's like hitting a brick wall AND everyone's out to gun you down the longer it drags on," said Patrick.

Ascher entered the ring and pointed his cane at Vanderfleet, saying "Do entertain me." The crowd said it with him this time. Ascher took his jacket off and slid his cane out of the ring as his music faded out.

The bell rang and both men engaged in a lockup to start. Vanderfleet managed to gain control and gripped Ascher into a front facelock where he wrenched the hold for a few seconds before nailing him with a shot to the top of his head. Ascher stood right up after getting hit, not even fazed. Vanderfleet nailed him with a couple stiff chops across the chest, but still no reaction. Ascher responded with a knee straight to Vanderfleet's gut which, due to the suddenness of the move, sent him down to one knee. Ascher grabbed him around the head with his arm, and drilled him with a Snap DDT. He lifted Vanderfleet up to his feet, grabbed his head, and sent him back onto the canvas with a neckbreaker. He backed off to allow Vanderfleet to get up.

"Why is Ascher Grey just letting him get up? This seems really counter-intuitive to winning the match," Patrick said.

"I mean he's shown that he can take what people dish out fairly well, maybe he's letting Vanderfleet get up so he feels that he has a fighting chance," Kendrick said, not sounding too certain. Vanderfleet did get up though without much hassle. Ascher gave him a stiff chop across the chest. Vanderfleet responded by grabbing the back of his opponent's head and slammed his face onto his knee. Ascher snapped back from the move, stumbling, though more from being launched back up than actual pain, whereby Vanderfleet leapt up and hit him with a dropkick. Ascher stumbled to the ropes where Vanderfleet ran at him and both men went over the ropes. Vanderfleet reentered the ring after Ascher was down at ringside, ran to the ropes on the far side, rebounded off them, and dove out of the ring with suicide senton over the top rope onto Ascher. Both men were down, though Ascher stayed down less time than Vanderfleet.

"Ascher Grey is getting up before Vanderfleet even can!? Even after being hit like that he still just shrugs it off!" Kendrick said, in shock.

"It's almost like he's not even actually human!" Patrick said, equally as stunned. As Ascher got to his feet, he grabbed Vanderfleet to help him do the same. Vanderfleet snapped to stop Ascher from doing anything though, setting him up into position for an STO, but it was a reverse one, sending Ascher face first onto the edge of the ring. Ascher remained with his head face down on the apron. He let Ascher go as he rolled into the ring as the referee began his count. He only got to three as Ascher snapped his head up with a toothy smirk on his face, some blood even coming out of his mouth. Vanderfleet stood there in shock as his opponent rolled into the ring and stood right up without any issue once again. Ascher ran at Vanderfleet, who at this point was a bit afraid, justifiably so, only to stop and lightly smack his opponent's face. Ascher then quickly grabbed Vanderfleet, throwing him towards the ropes, and caught him off the rebound to hit him with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He covered Vanderfleet for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet pushed Ascher off of him and quickly got to his feet. He kicked Ascher directly on the side of the head before he fully got to his feet and followed it with a Flatliner. He dragged Ascher to a corner and walked to the middle of the ring before he ran to the corner, setting up for a move a la the Vader Bomb, but the landing had him plunge his knees onto Ascher's chest instead. He dragged Ascher into the center of the ring, crossing one arm across his back, and the other around his neck, setting him up for the Open Mind. Ascher managed to unwind his arms, gripping Vanderfleet into a waistlock, going for a release waistlock suplex. Vanderfleet flipped to land on his feet, hooked Ascher's arms, and drove him into the mat for a backslide driver. He bridged on the impact for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Ascher rolled backwards onto his feet and quickly ran to be behind Vanderfleet, grabbed him into a waistlock and hit a German suplex on him.

"That backslide driver may have been a last ditch effort from Vanderfleet," said Patrick.

"It's looking like it was just desperation because I think Ascher is now going to take control here and end it here," said Kendrick. Ascher kept hold of Vanderfleet as he got back up and switched the hold suplex hold into a Tiger Suplex which he connected with. He repeated this process again with a Half & Half Suplex, then a Dragon Suplex. He bridged into a pin off of the Dragon Suplex.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Vanderfleet kicked out, but Ascher kept his hold firm from behind him. He transitioned the hold into a reverse facelock and lifted him up for an Lifted Inverted DDT, sending him straight down onto the canvas, then quickly locking in a Sleeper Hold. Though Vanderfleet struggled, he wasn't able to do anything to actually escape it and soon he tapped out. Ascher released the hold as the referee called for the bell.

As his music began to play, signifying his win, Ascher grabbed his cane and crouched over Vanderfleet who began to regain consciousness. He said loud enough to be heard saying, "That was sufficiently entertaining. Do try again sometime." Vanderfleet nodded as he slowly rolled out of the ring.

"Your winner of this match, Ascher Grey."

"It's a statement of a win for Ascher Grey tonight," said Kendrick.

"It's momentum for him, Vanderfleet did his damnedest, but Ascher Grey just shrugged off everything he had. I hope our world champion is watching, because he might have to deal with him in the near future if this keeps up," said Patrick.

Ascher stood up and pointed his cane at the closest camera and flashed a toothy smirk before he turned and walked to the back. The camera cut out.

* * *

The camera cut in at the backstage interview area where Celica stood, microphone in hand.

"Another dominant win from Ascher Grey tonight to begin Turmoil, but now please welcome my guest, Tracey Pearson."

Tracey Pearson walked onto the set by himself, General nowhere to be seen for once.

"I must ask before your match, where's General? You two have been tied at the hip since day one in S7W," Celica said.

"Well, you see General's out on personal business. He has to attend to a matter in his town of residence in Switzerland. Even if he was though, I wouldn't have had him join me," he said with a resolute look on his face.

"You have been selected to be Adrienne Huxley's opponent tonight. Are there any issues you might have with having to face a female in the ring?"

"Issues? Not really. Look, this may sound a bit pretentious, but I don't really care about whether who I'm facing is male, female, a goddamned robot or some shit. Anyone who steps into the ring to fight me is my opponent. I'd even face the devil himself without any sympathy for him* if he fought me. Believe me, I want Ms. Huxley to get a contract, her being on the roster gives more people a reason to watch, which means more eyes on me. If I was in charge she'd already have one, but I'm just her opponent tonight. So I'll see her in the ring." He walked off after this as the camera cut out after he left the camera shot.

* * *

The camera cut in on the stage where lights started to change color as music began to play.

***Gluttony Fang II from Blazblue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Hazama Clover casually walked onto the ramp and did his usual pose before he proceeded to the ring as normal. He entered the ring and was handed a microphone by a ring attendant. He spoke into the microphone. He drew a mixed reaction of cheers and boos

"Good evening everyone. You know who I am by this point so I shall save you the frivolity of hearing me introduce myself. However, to those who may still yet be in the dark I will introduce you to this fact. I stand as the number one contender to the **S7W Heavyweight Championship**. While Mr. Clancy is not here on this night, I still will say for I am certain that he is watching from his home. Mr. Clancy, I suggest you watch quietly, and learn. I asked for a match against an opponent of my choosing later on this very night, but I do lack the insight as to whom I should do battle against."

***Stacked Actors - Foo Fighters **Plays*

Gordeau Pierce made his entrance down to the ring with Hibiki Nishikawa joining him as he made his entrance. He grabbed a mic from an attendant before he rolled into the ring.

"If you haven't taken the time to decide. Then let me choose for you. YOU can face ME tonight," Gordeau said.

Clover wasn't focusing on him, instead glaring at Nishikawa.

"We meet again Nishikawa," he said, a bit more serious in tone. Nishikawa looked back at him with a far more serious expression of his own than fans had come to see in the past couple of weeks. Nishikawa grabbed a microphone of his own.

"It appears so, Hazama Clover," Nishikawa said without any of his usual enthusiasm.

"You step in the ring once more, looking at me. You never were content with your victories over me were you? Let me guess, you still feel that you have yet to get that important win over me?"

"I'm fine with how I faced you in Japan, but you are avoiding me. You could have challenged me, but instead you let another challenge you."

"Umm, can I get a word in here?" Gordeau asked sheepishly.

"Not now Gordeau, this is important," Nishikawa said, not taking his focus off of Clover.

"Nishikawa, my quarrel is not with you, I would not deign to challenge the one man to ever consistently beat me in Japan to a match when I have a title match in a few short weeks. Rest assured, we are destined to do battle over and over, so long as we both wrestle and possibly even after, but until then just bide your time." He turned to Gordeau. "So, a young upstart without a win to his name wants to challenge me? AND he happens to be learning from the only man I have ever had enough reason to call my rival? I accept. In fact, we can get this over with by doing this now This is a unique situation I have found myself in. How… Intriguing." He set his microphone down as he removed his button-up, tie, and tearaway slacks.

Gordeau spoke into the microphone. "I don't understand what beef you have with Nishikawa, but if we're fighting now." He removed his t-shirt and jacket. "Then let's go. He's taught me so much already in the past week so there's nothing that you can do to stop me from showing the results of it." Nishikawa looked at him and nodded as he left the ring, though he made sure to stay at ringside as a referee ran down to call for the bell.

The bell rang and Gordeau went in for a lockup, only Clover instead avoided it by hitting him in the chest with a chop. Gordeau recoiled in pain, more than he would have normally. Clover put two and two together and hit him with another chop, then quickly grabbed him into position for a DDT, which he hit. He turned Gordeau onto his back and stepped onto his chest, grinding his boot on it for a few seconds. Clover sat Gordeau up and hit him with a penalty kick without a running start. He walked to a corner and waited for Gordeau to get up.

"Gordeau is hurting already? The match literally just started," Kendrick said with confusion.

"I believe his chest is still hurting from all those penalty kicks AKECHI gave him last week. Clover must've noticed that and is taking advantage of it right now," said Patrick. As Gordeau began to get up Clover climbed onto the middle rope. Gordeau, once on his feet, ran to try and throw Clover off the ropes, only to run chest first into the turnbuckles as Clover vaulted onto the apron. Clover pulled back and leapt over the top rope, turning during the jump to grab Gordeau from behind and hit him with an inverted DDT. Clover rolled him onto his back to cover for a pin, only Gordeau quickly reversed it into a small package pin of his own.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clover shoved Gordeau off him and got to his feet. Gordeau ran up to him and grabbed him, throwing him backwards for a released Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Clover landed on his back, but rolled with the momentum to get back onto his feet. He ran at Gordeau for a dropkick, but was caught by the ankles by Gordeau, who reversed it into a Boston Crab, arching a ways back to add more pressure to Clover's back. Clover struggled for a short bit before pushing up off the ground with his arms and rolling underneath Gordeau. Clover finished countering the submission hold by grabbing Gordeau's leg into an ankle lock, not a standing one though. Gordeau struggled just as Clover had and for just as long, but snagged his hand onto the bottom rope as Clover applied the hold too close to the ropes.

"Good veteran counter from Clover, but also great awareness from Gordeau to get that rope break," said Patrick. Clover let go of the hold and backed away to the middle of the ring. As Gordeau got up using the ropes, Clover ran at him, kneeing him in the chest. He then grabbed Gordeau into a side headlock and lifted him up so his feet hooked on the top rope, then fell backwards to hit a Rope-Hung DDT. Clover rolled back to the center of the ring and got to one knee, he did a version of his taunt using only his right hand while Gordeau slowly got up once more. When he did, Clover popped up and dropkicked Gordeau back into the ropes. He stepped back and went for a clothesline, only Gordeau threw him over the top rope and Clover crashed onto the floor at ringside. Gordeau looked over his shoulder and ran to the ropes on the far side of the ring, rebounded off of them, and vaulted the top rope, but stayed on the apron, backed up, and ran at Clover, who was getting up, from the side with a senton. Both men were down and the referee began to count.

1..

2..

3..

4..Gordeau began to get up.

5..

6..Gordeau rolled into the ring.

7..Clover began to get up.

8..

9..

10..

11..Clover was now on his feet and moved to reenter the ring, but Nishikawa entered his field of vision.

12..Clover approached Nishikawa and they engaged in a staredown.

13..

14..Clover raised his hand as if he was going to strike Nishikawa, only for him to gently pat him on the shoulder before he rolled into the ring to break the count. He didn't get up fast enough once he entered though as Gordeau grabbed him into a waistlock from behind, lifted Clover into the air, and slammed him down onto the mat with a Uranage. Gordeau got into a cover on Clover, hooking both legs.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Gordeau grabbed Clover by the back of his head as he got up, dragging Clover up with him. Gordeau lifted him onto his shoulders into a fireman's carry, but Clover elbowed him in the head and got back down onto the mat. He grabbed Gordeau and quickly hit a Complete Shot on him. Gordeau was lying face down on the mat and Clover attempted to stomp on his head, but Gordeau rolled away. Clover just looked up at a camera focused on him with an expression that just screamed, "Seriously?" Clover kicked Gordeau in his side as hard as he could. This only made Gordeau roll onto his back. He kipped up and glared right at Clover, smacking his own chest as if to tell Clover, "Hit me, I can take it." Clover nodded and delivered a stiff chop to his chest. Gordeau tensed up, but he didn't budge and he responded by nailing Clover with a back elbow to the chin. Gordeau leapt up and kneed Clover in the chin right after. Clover stumbled backwards a bit where Gordeau ran at him and slammed him face first into the ground with a sit-out facebuster. Gordeau walked to a corner and crouched down he did his thumbs across throat gesture before grabbing the ropes and waiting.

"What's Gordeau doing here?" Patrick asked while Clover began to start getting up.

"I don't know, but it can't be good for Clover," Kendrick said. Gordeau walked to Clover, who was on one knee, and hit a buzzsaw kick to the side of his head. He then grabbed his opponent before he fell back down onto the mat and lifted him into the fireman's carry position once again. This time there was no resistance from Clover as Gordeau flipped Clover off his shoulders to the side, like you would for an AA, but made sure Clover's neck landed on his knee on the way down. Gordeau got into a cover, hooking the leg for another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Clover kicking out of the buzzsaw kick and the Ushiguroshi* from Gordeau. This is some tenacity from him here tonight," said Patrick.

"He did work in Japan for many years Patrick. I wouldn't be surprised if taking hits like these were a daily occurrence there," said Kendrick. Gordeau lifted Clover onto his feet. Then he tossed him towards the ropes, catching him off the rebound into the powerslam position and turning before turning back to try and hit the Récolte for once in his life. Clover squirmed out of the hold enough to plant his feet onto the mat to prevent himself from getting hit by the move. Gordeau released his grip and attempted the move again, tossing Clover towards the ropes. Clover hooked his arms on the ropes though to stop his momentum, then he walked towards him. Gordeau tried to punch Clover's face, only for Clover to catch it with little issue. He twisted Gordeau's arm around and began to drag the larger man around the ring before rolling across his back and using the momentum to toss him to the floor. Clover rolled him onto his stomach. Clover did his right hand only version of his pose.

"He hit the Cloverfield, and there's only one thing that Clover likes to follow the Cloverfield with," Kendrick said. Clover stopped taunting Gordeau and began to engage in stomps to the back of his head. Clover lifted Gordeau onto his knees as he walked past the man before running back at him, superkicking him in the back of the head. Gordeau's face smashed onto the canvas before Clover rolled him over and hooked both legs for a cover.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the match. Clover got up and did his pose in celebration.

"Your winner of this match, Hazama Clover."

Clover grabbed a mic and looked down at Gordeau.

"You tried. It is clear that you are doing well learning from Nishikawa." He looked at Nishikawa. "Nishikawa, you may want to educate your student on how sharp the learning curve here is. Next time I face him, I would like to see more from him." Nishikawa begrudgingly nodded and dragged Gordeau out of the ring before helping him to the back. Clover wasn't done speaking though, but he was facing the camera.

"Nolan Clancy. I do hope you watched intently. It will serve you well to know what I am capable of. This is all so you know that you can trust me. After all, it will make our match at Edge of Extinction all the more… Intriguing." He set the mic down and exited the ring.

"Clover making a statement to Gordeau, Nishikawa, and Nolan Clancy with that win tonight," said Patrick.

"And he only needed to make a statement to Nolan Clancy, the other two were just icing on the cake," said Kendrick.

"Well said, we have more action up next, right after this commercial break."

* * *

The commercials carried on with nothing of note, but there was a vignette before it cut back to Turmoil. The vignette showed various streets and skylines in the shot before showing a man casually sitting on the rooftop of a house in a suburban neighborhood. He had black hair that extended into a long ponytail over his shoulder. A part of his bangs which were dyed a crimson red. His eyes were also a dark red color and he was a fairly androgynous He looked to be lean, like a slightly buffer, slightly taller Carmine. He was dressed casually, wearing dark blue jeans, black Converse sneakers, and a red tank top. He spoke with a fairly light tone, possibly almost able to pass as feminine at points*.

"Devils and Angels. Heaven and Hell. It's a concept not foreign to anyone right? We live in this cycle of good vs. evil and never stop to ask 'Why?' I don't claim to be a good person, but just 'cause I'm not good doesn't make me evil. Maybe the devils aren't all bad, certainly so if the angels can fall from grace. Maybe a devil can rise up to do better. That devil is ME. My name is JD, no further name needed other than what many call me, The Jersey Devil. Rolls right off the tongue doesn't it? I'm going to open everyone's eyes to the truth, because not everything is painted in black and white."

The camera cut out after this as the show resumed.

The camera cut back in, focused on the announcer's desk.

* * *

"Welcome back to Tuesday Night Turmoil everybody. We have a match that I didn't even think would be happening last week at this time," said Kendrick.

"That's very true. S7W wasn't really expecting a fan to be pulled from the audience, especially not a female who had been trained to wrestle already AND was more than content to fight men in our company," said Patrick.

"AND lest we forget, this woman was willing to sue S7W after the Golden Guns accidentally attacked her last week just so she could have the chance to get an official contract tonight."

"We are of course talking about Adrienne Huxley who will be facing Tracey Pearson in just a few moments. Now Kokonoe has made it clear that the goal for her tonight isn't to win, it's to impress her enough for her to give Huxley a contract."

"Well Patrick, it's about time we get to the match. Onto the action!"

***Howlin' For You - The Black Keys** Plays*

Tracey Pearson entered doing his usual schtick, though no General accompanying him this time.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Syracuse, New York, weighing 267 pounds, Tracey Pearson."

"This is the first time we'll see Pearson in action WITHOUT General joining him. I really hope he's able to work without his partner's presence," said Patrick.

"I think he's more than capable of this without the possible intimidation factor of General. He may have been a bit of a coward in both his tag matches, but I think when push comes to shove, he might just steal the show," said Kendrick.

Pearson entered the ring and did his usual schtick before heading to a corner and waiting for his opponent.

***Noontide from Guilty Gear X2** Plays*

The lights changed to a dark blue as Adrienne Huxley walked out onto the stage. She wore dark navy blue gear with gold accents, which consisted of a top that left her navel exposed, long tights, and boots. She looked out towards the ring, opened out her hand, and clutched it back into a fist, bending the arm back as she did so. She continued walking down to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent. From Leicester, England, weighing 138 pounds, Adrienne Huxley."

"Ok. So what do we need to know about Adrienne Huxley as the clock ticks down to match time?" Patrick asked.

"Adrienne Huxley has been wrestling for a few years in the American and British indies, mainly fighting against the men and winning titles along the way. No one knows why, some claim it's to break the glass ceiling, some say because she dominated every women's division she could find and wanted tougher challenges, some say it's just personal preference*," Kendrick said.

"Whatever the case, if she's keen on fighting men then let her, especially if she's good at it. Let's just hope she doesn't break too many of Pearson's fingers tonight."

She entered the ring, sliding underneath the bottom rope. She got up and looked at Pearson, who was focusing for the match. Huxley turned to the camera and did the fist-clutching motion again. She walked into the corner opposite Pearson as her music faded out.

The bell rang as the match now was officially underway. Pearson and Huxley both walked to the center of the ring. Pearson stretched out his hand for a handshake before pulling back as Huxley was about to return the favor. He said loud enough for the mics to pick up, "Given what happened last week, I think you'll understand me deciding to not shake your hand." Huxley nodded and said, "I understand." She then grabbed Pearson's left hand and quickly hit an elbow smash onto his knuckles, then forcibly opened his hand and began to pull his fingers back. She let go and said to him, "That won't help you too much though." She gave a stiff kick to Pearson's shin before kicking the back of his knee. Pearson placed his left hand on the ground as he made for getting back up, but Huxley stood on it, lightly smacking Pearson's face to taunt him, then stepping off and stomping down on the hand for good measure. She took a few steps back, then ran and nailed Pearson with a sliding forearm smash. Huxley then grabbed Pearson's left arm and worked it into a standard armbar with Pearson face down on the mat, making sure to also pull back on the fingers.

"That joint manipulation from Adrienne Huxley, it's crude but it works," said Patrick.

"It does make it harder for certain moves, but also, that's Pearson's dominant hand, it's gonna make it hard for him to win with the Knuckleball if he can't even throw the punch without recoiling from it," Kendrick said. Pearson was able to roll onto his back, thanks to Huxley really not being all that heavy for him, and lifted her up for a powerbomb, sending her down to the mat. This was more than enough to force Huxley to break the hold. Pearson easily lifted Huxley off the ground into powerslam position, he plunged his knee into her side, then he threw her back for a fallaway slam. Pearson sat up and glanced over to the crowd, not seeing Huxley get right back on her feet where she then hit him with a soccer kick to his back. Pearson remained seated as Huxley ran and rebounded off the ropes to slide and nail Pearson with a sliding clothesline. She hooked Pearson's leg for a pin attempt.

1..Kick Out.

Huxley got off of Pearson, stomping him in the gut as she got up. She took a few steps back before running in and hitting a sliding knee into Pearson's left side. Huxley walked to a corner and waited for Pearson to get up. As Pearson began to get up, Huxley ran at him to attempt a running knee to his skull, only for Pearson to drop down, causing Huxley to whiff on her attack. Pearson rolled onto his feet, grabbed Huxley from behind and applied a hammerlock to her left arm before dropping her directly onto her arm with a Hammerlock Back Suplex. As Huxley got up, Pearson pressed the advantage he was gaining and leapt at her, grabbing her so he could hit a Leaping Neckbreaker on her. He ran and rebounded off the ropes as she was getting up so he could attempt a clothesline. However, this clothesline did connect, but it was his left arm, which had been targeted earlier and thus couldn't hit with as much force as normal. She did stumble back, to where she was close to the ropes, as Pearson went for a second left arm clothesline, but she ducked it this time, grabbed his left arm, and leapt over the ropes so the inner part of his elbow bent onto the rope. He recoiled in pain, clutching his arm.

"Adrienne Huxley is really working that arm, making sure that Pearson can't use his dominant arm," said Kendrick.

"It's going to make things difficult for him in this match, that's for certain," said Patrick. Huxley was on the apron, waiting for Pearson to turn his attention back to her. When he did, she leapt onto the top rope, but Pearson ran at the rope to disrupt her chance to continue attacking. Huxley kept her balance on the rope, but not long enough before Pearson grabbed her into a side headlock using only his right arm, hooked her feet on the top rope, and planted her with a Hangman's DDT. He began setting up for his finisher, not wanting this to go on much longer, lest he run the risk of more damage to his arm. Huxley stumbled into a corner as Pearson moved in to strike, only she ducked out of the way and his left hand connected with the ring post. She grabbed him into a reverse chinlock, and hit him with a backbreaker, pushed him up to his feet and dropkicked him into the corner. He staggered out from the corner, whereby she leapt onto his back and applied a sleeper hold. Pearson slowly began to fade until he was on the ground where Huxley let go of the hold. Huxley flipped Pearson onto his stomach and performed a double stomp onto his back. She stepped over to his head, planted her feet at both sides, basically gripping his head with them. She then twisted herself around to crank his neck*. She quickly knelt on his back and rolled him onto his shoulders for a pin attempt via a Gedo Clutch pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Pearson shoved her off of him and he soon got up. Both of them stared each other down as the crowd was actually getting really into this match, though it was clear that they were leaning more towards Huxley at this point, but Pearson was getting some decent cheers as well. Huxley chopped Pearson across his chest. Pearson responded in kind with an elbow to her face, using his right arm though. They exchanged blows, going back and forth with chops and elbows, for a full minute. Huxley caught an elbow with both hands and pushed Pearson away. She went for an STO, only for Pearson to stop her from doing so, and countering with an STO of his own. Huxley snapped right back up only to eat a dropkick from Pearson, which had enough force to send her right onto the ropes. Pearson ran up behind her, grabbed her into position for a uranage, and lifted her over the ropes to hit the uranage on the apron whilst he remained in the ring. She remained lying down on the apron, but Pearson ran and rebounded off the ropes, nailing her with a baseball slide that knocked her off the apron. The referee began to count.

"This match has shifted back and forth, but Pearson may have finally gotten a solid edge here," said Kendrick.

"It's been fairly even, but someone is going to have to win eventually. This might just be what leads the match to its conclusion," said Patrick. The referee continued to count and was now at the count of 8, but Huxley soon rolled back into the ring. Pearson continued the attack by leaping up and drilling both of his knees into her back. Pearson dragged her up onto her feet and Irish Whipped her into a corner. He sprinted at her, then leapt, hitting her with a flying forearm. He followed this up with alternating elbows and chops until she was seated in the corner. Pearson went to the opposite corner and ran right back to nail Huxley in the stomach with a sliding dropkick. He dragged her into the center of the ring, hooking a leg for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Pearson sat up, glancing back at his opponent. He dragged Huxley into position near the corner. He began to climb the ropes.

"Wait, is Pearson going for a move off the top rope? This isn't exactly his forte," said Kendrick.

"Maybe so, but it can't hurt to at least try something," Patrick responded. Pearson was about to leap, only for Huxley to quickly get up enough to shake the top rope, causing him to lose his balance, and only land groin first on the turnbuckle. Huxley leapt up into the air and nailed him with a dropkick. She took a few steps back and ran, then leapt up high enough to try and hit Pearson with a hurricanrana. Pearson was able to prevent her from falling back and instead lifted her high above him as he began standing on the middle rope, looking to hit a Last Ride Powerbomb*, doing his best to fight the pain in his left arm. He jumped off the top rope, but had Huxley fall backwards instead, sending her face first into the turnbuckle. She remained standing, but was stunned. Pearson began setting up for the Knuckleball, however when Huxley turned around she managed to dodge it again, this time with Pearson's fist not hitting the ring post in the process, so that was a plus for him. Huxley grabbed his arm, leapt onto the apron, and applied an armbar, using the top rope for additional leverage on the hold. She also was bending his fingers back some more which didn't help.

"And just like that, Huxley is right back in it," said Patrick.

"One mistake or lucky break is all it takes sometimes to regain the advantage in matches like these," said Kendrick. Huxley kept the hold secure, only for the ref to begin applying the 5 count. She let go at the count of 4, not wanting to get DQ'd. She reentered the ring and elbowed Pearson in the back of the head, then grabbed him into a reverse facelock and swung his head around into a swinging neckbreaker. She sat him up into a seated position and ran and rebounded off the ropes, looking for a sliding clothesline, but Pearson was able to catch it. They glared at each other as both began to get up, Pearson not breaking his grip nor Huxley trying to pry it away. Pearson pushed her back where she then ran right at him, then rolling to try and hit him with a rolling koppu kick. Pearson sidestepped though at the last second. She turned around and dodged a gut kick, courtesy of Pearson. She ran in and rolled him up with a victory roll.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Pearson managed to kick out at the last second. Huxley got up and stomped down on his left hand. Pearson clutched his hand in pain. As he got up, Huxley was nailing him with stiff kicks to the side, which made it harder to get up, but he was able to stand up despite this. Pearson grabbed her into a side headlock with his right arm, going for a DDT, but Huxley was able to get out of the hold before he could hit the move. She pushed him back and nailed him with a stiff roundhouse kick to the head. This made Pearson stumble, but he didn't fall. Huxley ran and climbed to the top rope at the nearest corner. She dove off, attempting to hit Pearson with a clothesline, but Pearson, having managed to regain his balance, clocked her with a Knuckleball, but couldn't go for a cover as he clutched his hand in pain, just hitting the move was excruciating for him. He looked down at Huxley and seemed to go for a pin, but stopped and shook his head, he figured she would just kick out. So he waited for her to get up. She began to get up and as she turned around, Pearson struck once again with the Knuckleball. As she fell back Pearson took his right arm and bit down on his wrist, hoping to block out the pain as he covered her for a pin, not even hooking a leg at this point.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang and the match was over. Pearson rolled to the ropes so he could at least sit up. He looked at his fallen opponent and nodded his head solemnly.

"Here is your winner, Tracey Pearson."

"Pearson got a very good win for his first singles match here in S7W," said Patrick.

"Oh definitely, and Adrienne Huxley put up a good fight, much better than I think a lot of people expected, but once he was able to hit the Knuckleball, it was all over," said Kendrick.

Pearson got up to his feet and did his motion before gesturing to Huxley to help her up. She accepted, albeit begrudgingly, she did just lose after all, the offer as he helped her get up. He offered her a handshake which she actually accepted, and she didn't even try to pull his fingers back. A voice that everyone was familiar with by this point came in through the speakers.

"Alright. Ms. Huxley, after seeing this match I believe I've come to a decision on whether or not to hire you," Kokonoe said.

Pearson gestured for a microphone and began to speak into it, albeit with staggered breaths.

"Ms. Kokonoe, if it helps affect your decision in any way, I'd just like to say that that match was fun to fight in. I think you should hire her, things would be a bit more exciting around here if you did."

"Don't worry Pearson, your opinion won't affect my decision. Ms. Huxley, given your performance tonight…" She paused, pretty much only for dramatic effect and no other reason. "Consider yourself from this point on, a member of the S7W roster."

Huxley did a little fist pump in celebration. Pearson spoke into the microphone.

"Here, I think you should say a few words. You're one of us now." Pearson handed her the microphone as she began to speak, sounding just as worn out as Pearson was at this point.

"Thank you Ms. Kokonoe. And to everyone out there watching right now, this is only the beginning for me. I'm gonna be climbing to the top of the mountain in S7W, mark my words. If I have to break a few people's fingers, so be it. For now, this is a start, but there's more that I'll have to do to make it here, to prove it to everyone else here in S7W, and all of you watching that I'm to be taken seriously. I'll repeat, this is only the beginning." She set the microphone down and exited the ring. Pearson meanwhile began to celebrate his win while he headed up the ramp.

"Well that was a great first impression for Adrienne Huxley," said Kendrick.

"And Kokonoe has rewarded it with a full on contract for her," said Patrick.

"I hope we see more performances like that in the months to come. From her and Tracey Pearson."

"Well, the only thing we'll be seeing right now is another break, but we'll be right back after these commercials."

The camera cut out.

* * *

The commercials went on without any real meaning to them besides basically telling the viewer to buy their product. They all reeked of desperation.

* * *

The camera cut back in at the locker room where King Lokesh and Evan Windsor were preparing for a match.

"Ok King, we win this match tonight in the main event and we get to enter the Extinction match. You ready?" Windsor asked.

"I am. We have to do battle against Rhys Hoskins and whoever he chose as his partner tonight. This will be quite the test," said Lokesh. "Anyway, I'm ready to go, so I'll see you out there." Windsor nodded as Lokesh left the locker room. As he continued to prepare, he noticed the lights beginning to flicker. He didn't really pay them any mind until they turned off completely.

"Dammit," he said to himself, "Where the hell is the lightswitch in this room?" He searched around in pitch black darkness. There was a faint whisper coming from the darkness, almost sounding like it was saying the word, "Marked." Windsor was able to find the lightswitch and managed to get the lights back on. He turned towards where his gear was and found along the far wall a message, written in red, hopefully it was paint and not something else. It took up the whole wall in it's length.

The message read, "Evan Windsor, The Lowly Fool. You Lack The Skills Needed To Survive. Consider Yourself Marked, Courtesy Of La Creencia Más Oscuro, "Vice's Last Reward" Damien Carter, and "The Wendigo" Eizen Hate*, Collectively Known, As The Hunt." Windsor stood there shocked, but gathered himself as he grabbed his things and left the locker room. The camera then cut out.

* * *

The camera cut back in at the interview area once again where Celica was waiting once more.

"An excellent win for Tracey Pearson and congratulations to Adrienne Huxley for earning herself a contract here at S7W, but now, please welcome my guests, the **S7W Tag Team Champions**, The Golden Guns," she said.

Both Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs entered the camera shot, Kriggs with his tag belt over his shoulder, Dario with his around his waist.

"Now, both of you got into some trouble last week with Kokonoe for what happened during the first edition of 'The Gold Experience'-" Celica didn't get to finish that statement as Dario cut her off.

"Trouble is putting it lightly, we were severely punished," said Dario.

"With a wrench, by the way," Kriggs cut in.

"Yes, with a wrench, but she also decided to let that woman get a chance to be on our roster. Which she is a part of the roster now. Luckily, neither of us have to fall on the sword, so to speak, but we feel as though there could be some… negative consequences from this."

"We're saying this as we are truly sorry for what we did, specifically me, Ms. Huxley, I truly hope you forgive me," Kriggs said, sounding completely insincere. Celica spoke up before they could continue.

"Well, my question for you both was that Kokonoe has recently signed a couple tag teams to the company, set to debut next week. What do you think about the possible new competition for your belts?" She asked this, genuinely curious.

"New competition? Pfft." Kriggs waved off.

"Look Celica. You see these belts? You see how WE'RE the ones holding them? That means we're the champions and that means that any wannabe who tells they can just take these from us has another thing coming to them. We are the most dominant tag team in the HISTORY of S7W," said Dario, extremely confident.

"Dario, S7W has been running shows for only about a month. We're literally the only tag team with more than one win in the time it's been on TV," Kriggs said, trying to tone down his partner's arrogance.

"My point still stands, WE are the champions. WE are the best tag team on this station. WE are the best tag team in the world, no, the entire galaxy. Nothing is going to change that."

"Now that, I agree with. No other team can even match up to us. Because we ARE indeed the champs, and we look at the 'competition'," he said using air quotes before continuing, "and we will shoot them all down." Both he and Dario pointed finger guns at Celica before walking off. The camera cut out right after.

* * *

The camera cut in, focusing on the stage.

***21st Century Schizoid Man - King Crimson** Plays*

Rhys Hoskins made his way onto the stage, walking very fluidly to the ring.

"The following contest is a tag team match, and is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 219 pounds, Rhys Hoskins."

"Rhys Hoskins making his first appearance since Fire In The Sky where he had that sleeper hit match against Bryce Vanderfleet in the opener," said Patrick.

"It was an excellent, hard hitting affair. Let's see if he can use the momentum from that into entering the Extinction match tonight. He has a mystery partner to help him, so that may be all he needs to win here tonight," said Kendrick.

Hoskins entered the ring and did his claw pose towards the cameras. He grabbed a mic before his music faded out. The crowd was booing him.

"Yeah yeah, you hate me. Look I'm just here to wrestle. So if my personally picked tag partner would be so kind as to enter."

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays*

Carmine made his entrance and did his usual schtick. The crowd booing him as always. Hoskins seemed to be displeased with Carmine entering for some reason. He made his way into the ring and smiled at Hoskins.

"You're not who I picked," Hoskins said, unamused. "I had someone who hadn't appeared in S7W yet. He was gonna debut and yet you're here."

Carmine grabbed a microphone of his own.

"I don't care." Carmine smirked at Hoskins who looked just about ready to go off on him. "Consider it an upgrade over whatever worthless sap you picked that I definitely didn't have security force to stay outside so I could do this."

"I don't think you get it Carmine. You aren't anything more than an attention seeking Jay White wannabe, but without all the things that made him worth watching."

"I disagree. I'm getting into that Extinction match, one way or another, and tonight, you're going to help me. You don't get a choice." Carmine tossed the microphone out of the ring. Kokonoe's voice came in through the speakers.

"Carmine, I'll let you be in this match, but if you win, you won't get into the Extinction match. Only Hoskins will enter. When I said you had your last chance for now, I meant it." The speakers audibly turned off, that was all she had to say on the matter. Carmine gave a cheeky grin to Hoskins who rolled his eyes.

"Do not screw this up for me Carmine." Hoskins tossed his mic down and waited for his opponents.

***Cliffs Of Dover - Eric Johnson** Plays*

Evan Windsor made his way onto the stage and did his backflip into a pose motion as his music cut out.

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

King Lokesh walked out onto the stage. He shook hands with Windsor before they both walked down to the ring.

"Introducing their opponents, the team of Evan Windsor and King Lokesh."

"Second time we've seen these two team up, first time they did so they lost to the now tag team champions, The Golden Guns," said Kendrick.

"Very true, but it's not the worst thing to happen. Both men are talented performers. Just because they fell at one hurdle doesn't mean it'll be the end. If they win, both of them enter the Extinction match," said Patrick.

"Of course if they fail, Rhys Hoskins enters the match since Kokonoe has made it very clear that Carmine blew his best chance away, so what happens to get member number four into the match is a mystery."

Both men entered the ring. Carmine jumped Lokesh from behind as both men did their taunts for the cameras. He began to nail him with elbows to the head, beating him back into a corner. The referee had to break up the action so Lokesh could actually stand up and fight. Carmine backed off, but stayed in the ring. Lokesh backed into his corner as he stood up.

The bell rang and Windsor immediately tagged himself in. Lokesh stared at him in confusion before glancing over to Carmine. He nodded at Windsor and went to wait on the apron. Windsor and Carmine locked up, only for Windsor to quickly overpower him and put him into a headlock. Carmine worked him off of him and pushed him towards the ropes. Windsor rebounded off the ropes as Carmine leapt over him. He did so again, only for Carmine to drop down. Windsor stopped as he ran past Carmine and spun around, going for the Back to Zero early in the match. Carmine easily ducked it. He leapt onto Windsor's shoulders, going for a reverse rana. Windsor stopped him though and held him in the electric chair position. He went for an Electric Chair Driver, but Carmine reversed it into a Victory Roll pin.

1..Kick Out.

Carmine was shoved off of Windsor, who got to his feet quickly and kicked Carmine in the leg. He grabbed Carmine and hooked one leg up. Windsor then lifted him back easily for a Fisherman's Suplex. He bridged into a pin.

1..Kick Out.

Carmine kicked out with ease and kipped up onto his feet. Both he and Windsor stared each other down. Carmine backed into his corner and tagged in Hoskins. Hoskins entered and looked to go for a lockup with Windsor, only for him to turn back before locking up. He gestured to him to hold on a minute. Hoskins then ran past Windsor and shoulder tackled Lokesh in the gut, sending him to the ringside floor. Windsor butterfly hooked Hoskins' arms from behind, doing so back to back, and lifting him overhead into a backslide pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Hoskins rolled backwards onto his feet. He gripped Windsor's head via a side headlock then snapped back for a Snap DDT. He did his taunt for the cameras only for King Lokesh to leapt onto his back to apply a sleeper hold. Hoskins was struggling, but Carmine got back into the ring and pried Lokesh off of his tag partner, he only got the arms off though. Carmine told his partner to keep Lokesh's legs locked while he grabbed Lokesh's head, he then used this to hit a swinging neckbreaker before he tossed Lokesh out of the ring. He followed Lokesh as they both began to fight on the outside. Hoskins turned around to see Windsor getting up to his feet once again. Hoskins chopped Windsor across the chest. Windsor didn't respond in kind though, instead grabbing Hoskins and lifting him up into position for a Northern Lights Bomb, which he connected with. Windsor went to toss Hoskins out of the ring, only for Hoskins to throw him out at the last second. Hoskins fell to one knee and glanced out to ringside. He saw Windsor begin to get up, as well as Carmine and Lokesh currently fighting on the outside near him. He ran and rebounded off the ropes, then dove onto all three of them via a Swanton over the top rope. All of them were currently down.

"This match, starting pretty much even. Though Evan Windsor should get a tag soon, he's been the legal man for his team so far," said Kendrick.

"Agreed, tag matches aren't always as grueling as your typical singles match, but you can't be the hero, your partner is in the match for a reason," said Patrick. Hoskins got up and tossed Windsor into the ring. He climbed onto the apron and entered the ring. He grabbed Windsor by the back of his head and began to slam it into a neutral corner turnbuckle, multiple times, face first. Windsor managed to stop Hoskins and smashed Hoskins' face into the turnbuckle. Windsor left Hoskins in the corner. He stepped back and ran at Hoskins and leapt at him for a clothesline, a version of it that had Windsor leap through the ropes so he was seated on the middle rope after hitting the move. After Windsor pulled his arm back, Hoskins, in a bout of adrenaline high, grabbed Windsor and gave him a rope assisted Inverted DDT. Windsor, having a similar burst of adrenaline got up immediately and grabbed Hoskins, hitting him with a backbreaker followed by a quick neckbreaker. Windsor fell down to the mat afterwards, the rush ending pretty quickly for him and Hoskins. Lokesh and Carmine were both on the apron in their respective corners, waiting for a tag. Carmine entered the ring and just dragged Hoskins to their corner and tagged himself into the match. He vaulted the top rope and stopped Windsor from hot tagging Lokesh by grabbing his ankle, stopping his leap. Windsor's leg was held from behind, so he leapt and managed to nail Carmine in the jaw with a kick using his free leg. He disrupted Carmine long enough to tag in Lokesh, though Carmine didn't lose his hold on him. This was enough for Lokesh to enter and instantly leap onto Carmine to apply a Guillotine Choke. Carmine let go of Windsor and fell head first onto the mat as Lokesh applied more pressure on the hold.

The referee asked Carmine if he wanted to give up, only for Carmine to grab the rope as soon as he could. He muttered some sort of statement to the ref about breaking the hold and calling him worthless. Lokesh broke the hold and got to his feet as Carmine held onto the rope as he caught his breath. Lokesh pulled Carmine up only for Carmine to sucker punch him in the stomach. As Lokesh doubled over from the blow, Carmine flipped over him to hit a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. He pushed Lokesh up onto his feet, who was wobbling, and spun up onto his feet. He leapt onto Lokesh's shoulders and fell back to hit him with a Hurricanrana. He held onto both legs for a pin attempt, but Lokesh's shoulder was already off the mat as he proceeded to maneuver his body into applying a headscissors to Carmine, trying to cut off more of his oxygen. Once he felt like Carmine was out of it enough, he transitioned into another submission, this time a Cross Legged STF*. Carmine struggled as Lokesh pulled back on his head.

"Lokesh doing the best he can to keep Carmine down with submission holds," said Kendrick.

"It's his bread and butter for sure, and Carmine isn't exactly the best suited for dealing with someone capable enough to keep him grounded and unable to take control of the match," said Patrick. Carmine looked to be firmly stuck in the STF and Lokesh showed no signs of wanting to release the hold. Why would he? However, Rhys Hoskins had recovered enough to get back into the ring and he nailed Lokesh with a double axe handle to the back of his head. Lokesh didn't release the hold which caused Hoskins to take pause, but only for a moment. Hoskins stepped back and ran in to nail Lokesh in the head with a sliding knee strike, which also managed to hit Carmine by accident. This was enough to force Lokesh to break the hold though. Hoskins helped Carmine up, though Carmine berated him for hitting him, which made Hoskins roll his eyes in irritation. Hoskins told Carmine to follow his lead as he grabbed Lokesh and sent him into a seated position in the center of the ring via a snapmare. They both ran to opposite sides of the ring, rebounded off the ropes, and nailed Lokesh with a penalty kick and soccer kick at the same time. Carmine, who had done the soccer kick and was behind Lokesh, ran and rebounded off the ropes again to hit Lokesh with a knee to the back of the head. Hoskins followed up with a dropkick to Lokesh's back. Carmine had kept running and rebounded off the ropes and nailed the sitting submission wrestler with a Meteora. He hooked both legs of Lokesh right after the impact for a pin. Hoskins kept an eye out for Evan Windsor so he wouldn't break up the pin.

1..

2..

Windsor broke up the pin as while Hoskins moved to stop him, he was just barely able to push Carmine off his tag partner. Hoskins tried to hit Windsor with a clothesline only for him to duck it. Windsor grabbed Hoskins by the back of his neck and his lower back and chucked him over the top rope. Windsor and Lokesh, who had gotten up, nodded at each other as the both ran at Carmine and nailed him with simultaneous dropkicks. This sent Carmine stumbling back into their corner. Windsor went onto the apron to tag back in only for Hoskins to pull him off. Lokesh looked on with annoyance. Carmine took advantage and nailed him in the side of the head with a forearm, then he rolled him up with a School Boy.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Not just a standard kick out either, as Lokesh managed to roll Carmine onto his back into a School Boy of his own, but also rolling onto Carmine's legs for extra leverage*.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Lokesh was pushed off by the force of the kick out. He and Carmine both got to their feet and locked eyes. Hoskins jumped into the ring and hit Lokesh with a leaping neckbreaker from behind, which got a lot of boos from the crowd unsurprisingly. Hoskins took a moment to bask in the boos as the crowd, surprisingly, broke into chants of "LET THEM FIGHT!"

"I guess the crowd was actually enjoying Carmine and Lokesh facing off," said Patrick.

"I guess so though we need to focus more on the match right now and not a possible future match," said Kendrick.

"Right, sorry." Hoskins was about to attack Lokesh again only for him to get blindsided by a shoulder tackle, courtesy of Evan Windsor. He rolled back onto his feet though and nailed him with a lariat*. He told Carmine to hold Windsor in place, which he obliged as he butterfly hooked Windsor's arm behind him. Hoskins leapt onto the middle rope for the Hyde Effect. As this happened though, Lokesh hit Carmine in the back of his knee with a forearm. Windsor ducked down at the last second thanks to Lokesh which caused Hoskins to hit Carmine with the Hyde Effect instead. Hoskins stopped and looked there in slight shock, realizing he may have just screwed his chances of winning. As he did so Windsor stepped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder then quickly stepped back and began spinning. Hoskins turned around and was met with a spinning heel kick known as the Back to Zero to his face. He fell limp to the mat and Windsor rolled him out of the ring.

"Windsor with the Back to Zero and Hoskins is out like a light," said Kendrick.

"And Lokesh is looking to pick up the pieces from Hoskins hitting Carmine with the Hyde Effect by accident," said Patrick.

Lokesh, wanting to end this, rolled Carmine onto his stomach, and set his right arm underneath him, specifically right on his hip. He then grabbed Carmine's left arm and worked it into a variant of the Anaconda Vise that used his right leg instead of his arm, which also covered his mouth, pulling back on his leg with his right arm. He also gripped Carmine's ankle back with his left arm and stuck his free leg into the back of Carmine's knee, essentially using a one armed Calf Killer. This meant Carmine was in two submissions at once and was bending back with no real escape as both hands were stuck*.

"I've heard of Lokesh using this move before in the European indie scene. A modified Anaconda Vise and a Calf Killer that he calls," said Kendick who stopped in confusion, looking at his notes.

"What's the issue… oh I see the problem..." Patrick said trailing off, looking at the notes. Carmine continued to struggle in the move, not giving in yet.

"Ok so the name for this move is really long, but we'll just call it Sir James Almont* for simplicity on our end."

"That's for the best, but Carmine is really struggling against it, makes sense since it restricts both hands and covers the mouth, I don't know how he'd tap out to this." Carmine wasn't losing consciousness, but it was clear he was in pain. He struggled for about half a minute, but he couldn't escape it. The referee took note of this and called for the bell.

Lokesh broke the hold as Carmine struggled to catch his breath. He got up and did a bit of a scream in celebration. Windsor rolled back into the ring and held out his fist, which Lokesh fist bumped. They both raised their arms in victory as Lokesh's theme played.

"Your winners by referee stoppage and winning entry into the Extinction Match. Evan Windsor and King Lokesh!"

"Wow. I didn't think we'd be seeing an end to the match like that, but that was certainly a sight to behold," said Kendrick.

"Well it's not like Carmine had any way to submit and given his ego, I don't think any other submission would have resulted in anything different. He seems too arrogant to tap out," said Patrick.

"Nevertheless, both Windsor and Lokesh win entry into the Extinction Match."

"That's correct and what's also correct is that we're out of time. So for Kendrick West, I'm Patrick Alston. We'll see you next time on Turmoil."

The camera focused on both Lokesh and Windsor doing their respective poses for the camera before they cut out.

* * *

Note Points

*_Pleased to meet you, hope you guessed my name/ What's been puzzlin' you is the nature of my game_ \- Sympathy For The Devil by The Rolling Stones

*This is how it's spelt EverlastingEvanescence. I noticed this in one of your chapters that you spelt it wrong.

*Every promotion needs that bishounen hero looking guy/pretty boy, the Kota Ibushi of your show if you will.

*It's personal preference.

*If you've watched a ZSJ match, you know what I'm talking about.

*Yeah, so turns out, that specific powerbomb is called a Last Ride Powerbomb, just in general. I've seen them call it that in New Japan.

*Pronounced I-zen. Also Hate is a legitimate surname, so don't think I just used a regular word as a last name.

*For reference, I encourage you to look up Kazuchika Okada's Red Ink submission move, that's what this is, only it's not a finishing move here.

*Think the pin Juice Robinson beat Jay White with for the IWGP United States Championship in 2018.

*Can someone explain to me the difference between a clothesline and a lariat? I literally can't tell what's different about them.

*Yes I know it seems convoluted, even for a fan made finisher, but at the same time, I based Lokesh off of ZSJ and would you be surprised if he pulled something like this off in a match?

*The full name is called, "Sir James Almont, Appointed By His Majesty Charles II Governor Of Jamaica, Was Habitually An Early Riser." This is the first sentence of Pirate Latitudes by Michael Crichton and it's a pretty good read. Plus if I'm going to have a ZSJ type wrestler in Lokesh, I might as well go all in and give him a stupidly long submission name just like ZSJ.


	6. Fresh Faces, Fresh Hell (May 16th)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points

* * *

05/16/20XX

Baltimore, Maryland - Royal Farms Arena

The camera cut in, focusing on the stage as usual. The pyro went off in a fantastic display of colors. The camera soon cut to focus on the commentators table.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Tuesday Night Turmoil. I'm Patrick Alston."

"And I'm Kendrick West. Now we've got a good night of action tonight. We've got a tag team match with two debuting teams facing off against each other, Nolan Clancy is in action against Stephan Kriggs, and we have a variation of a Battle Royal for entry into the Extinction Match."

"It'll be fun to watch all that, and given the… Hang on just a moment folks, we're getting word of something happening in the back."

The camera cut to showing Rhys Hoskins lying on the ground, face down, but he was getting up. He looked to be somewhere in the hallway outside of the locker room area. He also looked like he'd been attacked by someone. Someone then kicked him in the side as he began to get up. The camera quickly panned up to show it was Carmine. He dropped to one knee as he grabbed Hoskins' head and forced him to stare at him as he spoke.

"YOU COST ME! THE DAMN MATCH! WHAT WORTHLESS WORDS DO YOU WANNA SAY TO ME BECAUSE YOU BETTER SAY SOMETHING GOOD OR I'M GONNA MAKE THIS AN ABSOLUTE HELL FOR YOU!" Carmine yelled. He glared at Hoskins who started to laugh.

"Eat shit and die Carmine." Hoskins then nailed Carmine into the stomach with a stiff shot. He then rained blow after blow after blow on Carmine's head. Carmine began to start doing the same as they both continually nailed blows on the other's head. However, they couldn't continue as multiple members of the security staff came in to break up the fighting. As they were broken up, Kokonoe came rushing to the scene, clearly irritated.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"He," Hoskins spoke, tilting his head towards Carmine, "attacked me. I was just minding my own business and he jumped me from behind."

"It's not my fault that you cost us the match last week and as far as I'm concerned you should be apologizing to me since you screwed yourself out of the Extinction Match," said Carmine.

"YOU CAME IN AND DEMANDED TO BE A PART OF THE MATCH!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'VE DONE A BETTER JOB OF HELPING US WIN!"

"Enough," Kokonoe said sternly. "You both clearly have a lot of anger towards each other. Hoskins, I'll even say yours is completely justified. How about this. Next week, you both are going to face off in a match. Given your actions tonight though, I'm sending you both home for the night." She started walking away, "I'll see you both next week." The camera cut out after this and returned to focus on the commentator's desk

"I guess we have a match for next week on the docket," said Patrick.

"Oh this will be interesting to see how that one plays out, but for now we have a Battle Royal. We are going to guarantee that a few fresh faces will be in this match tonight. We'll toss it over to Emille Quinn, our ring announcer, for the rules of the match," said Kendrick.

The camera now focused on the ring announcer* who was standing, where else, in the ring.

"The following match is a 7-Man Battle Royal. The rules are as follows, two wrestlers will begin in the ring at the same time. Every three minutes a new wrestler will enter the match. The only way to eliminate your opponent is by pinfall or submission*. The last wrestler remaining in the match will earn entry as the final competitor in the Extinction Match at Edge Of Extinction."

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

AKECHI walked out onto the stage and continued to the ring without stopping.

"Introducing the first entrant, from Fukuoka, Japan, weighing in at 270 pounds, AKECHI."

"AKECHI took last week off, but he's definitely focused despite having drawn the short stick here tonight to start the match," said Patrick.

"He also demolished Gordeau Pierce last time we saw him so everyone else in this match is going to have to keep an eye on him," said Kendrick.

AKECHI entered the ring and went to a corner to wait for the second entrant to show as his music faded out.

***Destructive Goodwill from Guilty Gear Xrd** Plays*

The lights turned to red and white. A wall of flames appeared across the stage. A figure, unable to be determined burst through them with zero reaction. The flames died out with a snap of the fingers. The person standing there was the man from the vignettes last week, known simply as JD. He wore the tanktop from his vignette, but also had a black leather jacket and black round framed sunglasses on, as well as red and black tights. He took off his shades and gazed out into the crowd before he continued on his way.

"And introducing the second entrant, from Lakewood Township, New Jersey, weighing 212 pounds, "The Jersey Devil" JD."

"We did say that there would be a couple new faces tonight in this match and we start with the debut of JD, a talent from the independents up in New York and New Jersey. He's a skilled competitor who really prides himself on his cunning," said Kendrick.

"Cunning goes a good ways in this business so he should have pride in it. I'm just happy that he's from New Jersey. If he was a JD from New York we'd have a problem, but enough about my Twitter arguments, let's get to the action," said Patrick.

JD entered the ring and took off his jacket and tanktop before moving to try and attack AKECHI who didn't flinch and readied himself, only for JD to back off, shrugging his shoulders as he went to the opposite corner.

The bell rang and both men seemed to go for a lockup only for JD to turn back at the last moment. He flipped back for a Pele Kick, which AKECHI saw and dodged it. AKECHI ran to the ropes and went to kick JD in the head, only for him to duck down before it could connect. Both men stared at each other for a moment before AKECHI moved in to strike with a head kick, but JD popped up quick enough to catch the kick. JD then pulled AKECHI in via his leg and quickly grabbed him, then slammed him with a Belly-To-Belly. AKECHI popped right back up from the move and grabbed JD, throwing him back with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex. JD got right up and he and AKECHI began to simultaneously nail each other with elbows to the head. AKECHI soon managed to get the edge and nailed his enemy with a high kick in the chest. This knocked JD off his feet, but he immediately kipped back up and leapt up to hit the silent man with a hurricanrana. AKECHI went flying, landing onto his back. JD got up and ran at him, going for a moonsault, but AKECHI got his knees up in time. As JD was getting up from getting the wind knocked out of him, AKECHI got up and quickly moved behind him, applying a Sleeper Hold. JD managed to keep his wits about him and managed to flip himself onto his feet to pin AKECHI.

1..

2..Kick Out.

AKECHI had to break the hold so he could kick out. He got up and moved to strike JD with a Lariat, only he ducked and managed to get behind AKECHI to toss him over the top rope and out onto the floor.

"While in most battle royals that would be it for AKECHI. This isn't most battle royals, JD will need to get AKECHI back in the ring to eliminate him," said Kendrick. JD stepped through the ropes onto the apron, where he waited for AKECHI to get up before nailing him with a missile dropkick that sent him into the barricade. He grabbed the back of his opponents head and went to smash it into the ring post, only for AKECHI to grab JD's head enough that he also knocked his head on the ring post, though it didn't mean AKECHI wasn't also hitting the ring post. Both men weren't completely off their feet but they were down enough for the moment as the timer counted down with 3 seconds left on the clock before the third entrant appeared.

3..

2..

1.

***Bloodstained Lineage from Guilty Gear XX** Plays*

A 6'0 man wearing an intricately designed mask in purple and orange on a white skull base walked out quickly as he proceeded down the ramp, his tights and boots were of a similar color scheme. There wasn't any change to the lights given the match stipulation. However the announcer was still going to announce the entrant.

"Introducing the third entrant, from Quetzaltenango, Guatemala now residing in Mexico City, weighing 214 pounds, he is Último Deseo."

"Último Deseo a real recent signee for S7W, he and his tag team partner were both signed after we received a scouting report praising their work in Mexico," said Patrick.

"We do owe James Carter from the BTWF for his assistance in finding them. But let's not assume that just because he has a tag partner that he won't be able to hang with the rest of the guys who aren't in teams. He's just as capable on his own as he is in tag team action," said Kendrick.

Deseo ran down the ramp and through ringside to nail AKECHI with a dropkick to his leg. AKECHI was trying to keep his balance, only for JD to recover enough to try and clothesline the new opponent. Deseo ducked and spun him around so the clothesline nailed AKECHI which took him off his feet. JD looked at Deseo and moved to grab him, only to get it countered into a wristlock which was followed by multiple chops and concluding with a dropkick which sent JD stumbling back. Deseo tossed him into the ring before entering in right after. As JD got up, Deseo did a handspring to get his ankles on both sides of JD's head before twisting them to take JD down with a headscissors. JD began to get up only to get rolled up as Deseo grabbed his arm and twisted it around and rolling him into an inside cradle pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"JD kicking out of that pin attempt from Deseo. I haven't seen that type of pin in awhile," said Patrick.

"The La Magistral is an effective pin to use in these kinds of situations and getting an elimination now makes it way easier to win the match in the long run," said Kendrick. As Deseo and JD began to get up, AKECHI ran into the ring and drilled a hard knee into Deseo's head before dragging him into a seated position in a corner by one arm. JD got up and ran towards the corner and nailed Deseo with a knee before AKECHI followed up with a penalty kick to Deseo. They pulled Deseo up, grabbing one arm each. They looked at each other and nodded as they grabbed Deseo into a side headlock from both sides and lifted him back for a double vertical suplex. They then both looked at Deseo, then each other before they began to exchange blows to the head again before AKECHI pushed JD back and hit him in the chest with a mid kick, sending him to the mat. The clock began to tick down again.

3..

2..

1..

***Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head? From Guilty Gear X2** Plays*

A 5'11 man with a similar get up to Deseo only his mask was colored red and grey with him wearing similarly designed tights and boots. He also was more muscular than Deseo. He quickly made his way down to the ring.

"Introducing the fourth entrant, from Boca del Río, Veracruz, Mexico, weighing in at 224 pounds, he is Arrebato Rojo."

"Areebato Rojo, the tag partner of Último Deseo, together known across Mexico as Los Muertos Ingratos or The Ungrateful Dead* in English," said Kendrick.

"Well it definitely explains their aesthetic, but that means nothing in how they wrestle. This is a big advantage though with both of them in the match this early on. Don't be surprised if they win this match based on this advantage. I say they since it's clear how easy it'd be for them to be the final two in this match right now, which'd be a win for them both in that event," said Patrick.

Rojo entered the ring and leapt right at AKECHI, hooking his legs and elevating himself to hit him with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster. He went to the corner Deseo was in and helped him up to his feet. AKECHI had also gotten up and went for a double clothesline to both men. They each grabbed an arm though, twisting each arm around, chopped him across the chest, then they both nailed him with stereo dropkicks. They dragged him to the center of the ring before they began to run to opposite sides of the ring and rebounded off the ropes. As they did so they stepped right on AKECHI's chest as they rebounded off the opposite sides of the ring again before Deseo hit AKECHI with a sliding leg drop and Rojo with a double knees to the stomach. They both pinned him, Rojo hooking the legs, while Deseo kept AKECHI's shoulders on the mat.

1..

2..

JD had gotten his wits about him enough to see Rojo and Deseo double teaming AKECHI and broke up the pin, nailing Deseo with a double axe handle to do so. JD grabbed Deseo and threw him over the top rope before he grabbed Rojo and dragged him to the ropes hooking his right arm over the ropes while he leaned back and pulled, doing damage to Rojo's elbow joint.

"Why did JD help AKECHI there? It seems really counterproductive to winning this," said Kendrick.

"He must have noticed that they started teaming up on AKECHI right away when Rojo entered, no doubt he's doing it so he isn't in there at a two on one disadvantage," said Patrick. JD looked back at AKECHI, who was getting up. They both nodded at each other again as AKECHI went outside the ring and began to attack Deseo by slamming his face into the apron before dragging him into a seated position against the barricade. Meanwhile, Rojo managed to break away from JD's rope assisted hold and grabbed him from the back of his neck, leapt over the top rope and down to ringside to Hotshot JD. He turned and saw AKECHI around the corner backing up before beginning to run at Deseo. Roja ran towards Deseo and managed to catch AKECHI, who was going for a dropkick, with a dropkick of his own, sending AKECHI spinning down onto the mat. JD climbed out of the ring to chase after Rojo, only for Deseo to pop up and plant him with a cutter for his trouble. The clock began to tick down once again as Los Muertos Ingratos waited at the base of the ramp for the fifth entrant.

3..

2..

1..

***Knocking On Forbidden Doors - Enigma** Plays*

Bryce Vanderfleet walked out onto the stage and did his usual schtick as he walked down the ramp.

"Introducing the fifth entrant, from Denver, Colorado, weighing in at 211 pounds, Bryce Vanderfleet."

Before Kendrick or Patrick could even say anything, both Deseo and Rojo rushed him, sending him down onto the ramp with a forceful two-man hip toss. They grabbed his arms and twisted them around, dropping their knees right on the elbow joints. JD and AKECHI began to get up though and saw this attack and rushed them both, AKECHI hitting Rojo with a clothesline from behind while JD hit Deseo with a leaping neckbreaker. JD then dragged Deseo back up and got behind him, hooked his arm underneath him, putting Deseo in a pump-handle position before he lifted him as much as he could, then sent him down via a powerbomb. At the same time, Vanderfleet was able to get up and nailed Rojo with a straight jab at his mouth. Vanderfleet and AKECHI took turns attacking Rojo back towards the ring, Vanderfleet doing so with chops and jabs, AKECHI doing so with kicks and elbows. JD saw them dragging Rojo back towards the ring and followed, he passed them, asking them to hold onto Rojo as he ran into the ring, rebounded off the ropes, and made to suicide dive through the ropes. However, Rojo managed to break AKECHI and Vanderfleet's grip, breaking Vanderfleet's concentration by stomping on his foot. He then jabbed his elbow into AKECHI's stomach to get him to break the hold. He dragged AKECHI and Vanderfleet in the way and caused both of them to get hit by JD's suicide dive. JD was stunned for a moment by what just happened which was enough for Rojo to leap onto his shoulders and sent him crashing into the barricade via a Hurricanrana.

"Rojo in control after turning JD's plan of attack against AKECHI and Vanderfleet," said Kendrick.

"And here comes Deseo, back into the fold as he grabs Vanderfleet and tosses him into the ring with Rojo coming in behind him to help. They look ready to take him out while they've got the chance," said Patrick. As stated by Patrick, all three men mentioned were indeed in the ring at this time. Both of Los Muertos Ingratos lifted Vanderfleet up and planted him with a Two Man DDT. Rojo dragged Vanderfleet up and stood back to back with him, grabbing Vanderfleet though by the top of his head where he left up and backwards to plant Vanderfleet with a Reverse Asai DDT.

"He calls that move Noches Rojas," said Patrick. Deseo then lifted Vanderfleet back up and put him in a front facelock, then hooked and leg, lifted him up and planted him with a Northern Lights Bomb.

"A Northern Lights Bomb as it's called in Japan, a Scoop Brainbuster in other places, but Deseo calls it Y Testamento*," said Kendrick. They then both pinned Vanderfleet to the mat.

1..

2..

3.

"Bryce Vanderfleet has been eliminated." AKECHI attempted to break up the pin, but couldn't make it into the ring in time. Deseo and Rojo proceeded to take him down with a combination move of an Atomic Drop followed by a Swinging Neckbreaker. AKECHI however popped right back up in an adrenaline burst and nailed Rojo with a high head kick. Deseo slid out of the ring and onto the apron looking to springboard into the ring, which he did, attempting a seated senton, but AKECHI caught him out of the air and slammed him down with a powerbomb. He then sat Rojo up and ran, then rebounded off the ropes, nailing him with a Penalty Kick. He turned his attention to Deseo who was climbing up to his feet thanks to the ropes. Seeing AKECHI, Deseo gave him a hard slap across the face before he then quickly ascended to the top rope in the nearest corner. AKECHI, furious at this action, chased right after him and climbed right up after Deseo and wailed on him with elbow after elbow after elbow to the head. Deseo managed to block one and tried to set him up for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb, but AKECHI wouldn't budge. Rojo got up and saw his partner's struggle and decided to help by going to the corner he was in and low blowed AKECHI which allowed Deseo to complete the powerbomb which he turned into a pin where none of his body was even touching the ground, forcing all of his weight onto AKECHI*.

1..

2..

3.

"AKECHI has been eliminated." The crowd was so stunned into silence that you could hear a pin drop.

"I-I-I have no words," said Patrick.

"AKECHI got low blowed by Rojo and Deseo took full advantage of it, there are no DQs in this match so it's not like AKECHI can be benefitted by a restart of any kind. We can't focus too much on that right now though, entrant six is about to come out," said Kendrick. The clock was indeed ticking down, though the crowd didn't chant the countdown like they normally would.

3..

2..

1.

***Motor Head from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger** Plays*

General Brooks came out and quickly walked down the ramp, ready to fight.

"Introducing the sixth entrant, from Ciel Violet, Switzerland, weighing in at 331 pounds, "The Stoneheart" General Brooks."

"General Brooks returning after having to renew his working visa last week and he looks ready to assert himself in this match immediately," said Patrick.

"He lost to King Lokesh via countout last time we saw him, but given that his buddy Tracey Pearson won last week, I'm sure he'd want to replicate that success here tonight in this battle royal," said Kendrick. General rushed into the ring where he delivered a shoulder tackle to both Deseo and Rojo. He grabbed Rojo and lifted him into the powerslam position before tossing him back with a forceful Fallaway Slam that caused Rojo to go flying halfway across the ring for landing. As General made to continue attacking Rojo, Deseo scrambled to get in front of his partner to prevent this from happening. This wouldn't stop JD though from entering the ring and grabbing Deseo up before planting him with a Sit-Out Facebuster. Both of them got up and began to brawl their way out into ringside. General grabbed Rojo from behind and brought him up again, then he jammed his knee right into his back before bending him back completely on his knee with a basic Backbreaker. He then pushed Rojo up to grab him and hit him with a release German Suplex. He then performed a double stomp to the prone Rojo's back before rolling him on his back and covering him for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

General got up and dragged Rojo with him to the ropes. He draped him over the ropes and smashed a couple elbows into his back before backing up to the middle of the ring and charging him with a shoulder tackle that sent Rojo flying off the ropes and back first onto the ringside mat. JD and Deseo continued their brawl which JD managed to end the exchange with a clothesline and then planting him with an STO. JD tossed Deseo back into the ring and sat him up, stepped back before giving him a Blockbuster. General saw this and followed up by delivering a senton to Deseo. He got up and looked at JD, and rather than show unity in trying to beat Los Muertos Ingratos, he grabbed JD and tossed him back with a Belly-To-Belly Suplex.

"What is General doing? This isn't gonna help his chances at all of winning," said Kendrick.

"It's a matter of perspective, technically he could just keep JD in this match to make sure that not all the focus is on him, but he can still attack him so long as it doesn't result in him being outnumbered at the end," said Patrick. General grabbed JD and rammed him back first into the nearest corner before he then clotheslined him. He rolled JD out of the corner and into a seated position, then he ran and rebounded off the ropes, sliding in for a clothesline, but JD managed to catch it enough to reverse it into a Cross Armbar which he released soon after, mainly using it to recover more than anything. As General began to get up, JD ran and rebounded off the ropes and nailed General with a Sliding Flatliner. JD wasn't able to get right back up though due to taking a lot of punishment combined with starting the match. The clock ticked down as the final entrant was about to appear.

3..

2..

1.

***Noontide from Guilty Gear XX** Plays*

Out walked Adrienne Huxley who took her time heading down to the ring, justifiably so, everyone was down right now.

"Introducing the seventh and final entrant, from Leicester, England, weighing in at 138 pounds, Adrienne Huxley."

"Adrienne Huxley coming out as the final entrant in this match and at the perfect time as well," said Kendrick.

"It is perfect, everyone else is down, two of the wrestlers left in this match have been in it for more than half of it so far, she's got a huge advantage right now," said Patrick. Huxley did take good advantage of the situation, grabbing Rojo and throwing him into the ring. She began to apply an armbar to him, making sure to also bend back the fingers. She held the hold firm and while Rojo didn't tap out, it was enough time for Deseo to get up and kick her in the back of the head to break the hold on his partner. JD had also gotten up in that time and threw Deseo into a corner before running in and hitting him with a back elbow before dragging him out by his wrist and delivering a hard headbutt to him, sending him to the mat where JD then rolled him out of the ring. JD then waited in the corner alerting Huxley to move out of the way. Rojo began to get up which cued JD to start running as he charged and hooked his foot on Rojo's leg before leaping off his other foot and nailing him with a kick to the back*. General had gotten up and grabbed Rojo before he fell completely to the mat by his wrist and pulled him in for a spinebuster. Huxley now was waiting for Rojo to get up as JD dragged him up before she ran and rolled at him, striking him with a Rolling Koppu Kick which caused Rojo to fall back down to the mat where Huxley and JD both pinned him down.

1..

2..

3.

"Arrebato Rojo has been eliminated." The crowd cheered as now there would be no blatant advantage in favor of Deseo. General lifted Huxley off of Rojo and hoisted her onto his shoulders into the fireman's carry position. He then took a few steps before rolling forward for a Steamroller then after connecting with it, stayed on the attack with a leaping senton on her. He got right up and went to lift her up for a Brainbuster, but JD superkicked him right in the face, sending him straight to the ropes. Deseo hopped onto the apron, finally having recovered, and realized he was in this alone now and applied a sleeper hold on General, using the ropes for additional leverage. JD delivered multiple knees into General's stomach to make it harder for him to escape. General began to fade, but Deseo rather than push him forward, used it to bring him over the top rope and onto the apron where he let go of the hold and then dropkicked him into the ring post. General remained on the apron, but Deseo hooked him in a side headlock before running on the ropes and drilling General's head into the mat at ringside with a Tornado DDT. Deseo taunted the crowd as well as JD to try and get him to fight him outside the ring.

"It's clear that Deseo wants JD to come to him for the fight and not the other way around," said Patrick.

"Well Deseo could get pinned if he stays in the ring, but if he keeps himself outside, he can rest and keep the advantage if they decide to follow him," said Kendrick. JD remained firmly inside the ring, not intent on giving into Deseo's demands. This left him open to be rolled up by Huxley via an O'Connor Roll which she then bridged back and grabbed his arm back in for a Prawn Hold Pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Deseo now decided to actually enter the ring as JD kicked out of the pin. Only as he tried to enter, Huxley caught him into an armbar. She kept a firm grip on the hold for a bit before releasing the hold and delivering an elbow drop directly onto the arm. She stepped back and waited for Deseo to get up before she ran at him, going for another Rolling Koppu Kick. However, during the roll, JD ran in and delivered a dropkick to stop the attack before it connected. Deseo saw this and took advantage, grabbing her into position for his finisher and connecting with Y Testamento. JD didn't let him press this advantage though and delivered a sliding knee into his side. He then grabbed Huxley and lifted her by the legs into a hanging position, as if to go for an Alabama Slam, only instead he tucked her head in and to the side before dropping her neck onto his knee.

"JD dropping Adrienne Huxley in that Over The Shoulder Back-To-Belly Neckbreaker, that's a mouthful though, which is why he calls it Deadly Sin," said Patrick. JD rolled Huxley onto her back for a cover.

1..

2..

3.

"Adrienne Huxley has been eliminated." JD got up and stared at Deseo who was on one knee getting up. They both popped up and JD went for a clothesline, but got countered by Deseo who leapt onto his shoulders, spun around so he was facing the same direction as JD, and fell back to send JD neck first onto the mat with a Poison Rana. Deseo went up to the top rope following this and delivered a Frog Splash to JD's back. He rolled JD onto his back and stacked him up for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Deseo got up and stomped JD directly on his head. He ran towards the ropes, but was tripped up by General from outside the ring. General reentered the ring and lifted Deseo up by the back of his head and onto his knees. He ran and rebounded off the ropes before hitting a Big Boot directly in Deseo's face. General deadlifted Deseo off the ground and into a Fireman's Carry. JD had gotten up by this point though and elbowed General in the head before continuing the assault with multiple chops across his chest. This allowed Deseo to elbow General in the head himself and slip off the man's shoulders. Deseo put General's arm into a hammerlock before dropping him with an Inverted Hammerlock DDT. JD went in to attack Deseo, only for him to get thrown through the ropes and down into ringside. Deseo went through the ropes and onto the apron before stepping back and running to take JD down with a seated senton. He climbed onto the apron and then onto the top rope where he went for a Diving Crossbody which he hit, but General rolled with it to get onto his feet, hoisted Deseo onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry again. He then pushed Deseo up off one shoulder to send him down with a thunderous Sit-Out Powerbomb which he stayed seated in after connecting for a pin.

1..

2..

3.

"Último Deseo has been eliminated."

"And with Deseo eliminated we're now down to JD, who started this match as the second entrant, and General Brooks, who entered sixth into this match," said Kendrick.

"It comes down to these two men for the last spot in the Extinction Match. It's gonna be 'The Jersey Devil' versus 'The Stoneheart'," said Patrick. JD was leaning onto the apron from outside the ring and stared at the larger man. General, still sitting, turned his head and met JD's gaze. They didn't break eye contact as JD entered the ring and General got up. JD chopped General across the chest who didn't react much to it. General responded with a chop of his own which sent JD back a bit. JD, seeing that going blow for blow was not a great idea, ran back and rebounded off the ropes before dropkicking him right in the knee. This took General down to one knee where JD followed up by planting him with a Snap DDT. He went to a corner and waited for General to get up to one knee again whereby he started to run and performed his kick to the back move again. He then rolled General over onto his back to cover him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

General shoved JD off of him and he started to get up. JD tried to stop him with kicks, only for General to catch the first one thrown as he got up. He pulled JD in via his leg before he grabbed him and powered him onto his back with a Spinebuster. He lifted JD up onto his feet before taking him back down with a Uranage. He lifted JD up once more, setting him up for his Stone Free triple brainbuster combo, but JD managed to stay on the ground and punched General in the stomach to get him to release his hold. JD ran and leapt onto the middle rope, going for a springboard dropkick which connected, taking General off balance. JD tried to lift him by the legs over his shoulders, but his knees buckled as him being in the match for so long, combined with General's size advantage, made it hard for him to lift his opponent up. General was able to stay firm on the ground as he instead lifted him up for a powerbomb and sent him down with force. He flipped JD up and took him into position for a vertical brainbuster, lifted him up and hit one, he rolled, keeping the hold on JD, lifted him up and hit another brainbuster, he repeated this process once more before he rolled JD onto his back for a cover.

1..

2..

3.

General got up onto his feet and did his arms crossed pose as his music played.

"Here is your winner, and the final entrant into the Extinction Match, General Brooks."

"General Brooks managed to overpower JD to hit Stone Free and he gets to walk out in victory," said Patrick.

"He walks out in victory tonight, but he'll need to keep that momentum up for Edge of Extinction when he faces King Lokesh, Evan Windsor, and Hibiki Nishikawa," said Kendrick.

General looked down at JD who was beginning to get up. He stretched out his hand which JD accepted and pulled the smaller man up to his feet. General gave him a firm handshake before he proceeded to exit the ring. JD also left the ring at this point.

"Well that was an excellent match, but now we've got more action on the way," said Patrick.

"That's correct, but first, we have commercial obligations to get to before we continue," said Kendrick. The camera then cut out.

* * *

The commercials played, but who really cares about that?

* * *

The camera cut in the back with Evan Windsor and King Lokesh currently in the locker room. Lokesh was holding a sheathed sword for some reason.

"Wait so you got stabbed by this during an indie event in Dallas?" Windsor asked.

"Yep, right in the thigh. Didn't go deep enough to do anything beyond a bit of scarring and I recovered within a couple weeks."

"So you're telling me that you were stabbed, by a woman, during a match you weren't even wrestling in?"

"I was the guest referee and it was an accident. I've been keeping hold of this sword until the owner wants it back. It's called Nemesis if I heard it right which is cool because it's named after the Goddess of Revenge from Greek mythology and I'm from Greece…" Windsor coughed as if to signal to him that he was rambling and Lokesh stopped before getting back on track with the conversation. "Anyway, you said there was something you were worried about?" Lokesh asked.

"Right, I don't know if you saw what happened after you left the locker room last week, but I received a very threatening message from those three who call themselves 'The Hunt'. Should I be worried?"

"Probably, given the way they mauled Vanderfleet a couple weeks ago it wouldn't hurt to be. Just keep your eyes peeled. I'll have your back."

Just then the lights flickered for a few moments before going off. They soon came back on with Lokesh being out cold lying on the ground. Right by his unconscious body was La Creencia Más Oscuro and "Vice's Last Reward" Damien Carter. Windsor stood there resolute, not even phased. He felt a tap on his shoulder from behind and turned around, seeing Eizen Hate. All three of them had their masks on.

"Hello, Evan Windsor. We know that our message was received. Rest assured, your friend won't be harmed so long as he stays out of our way."

"Why? Why do you wanna fight me?" Windsor asked.

"I can't expect you to fully understand all the motives behind why. I'll tell you this though, you are a fighter, a hero, a man people can look up to. But heroes must fall eventually, and we have chosen you."

"I have other things to be doing, focus on someone else," Windsor said as he turned away only for Hate to grab him by the top of his head and turn him back around.

"No. You are the only choice. If you don't accept our terms, we will force you to. You have one week to reconsider your choice." The lights flickered out before they came back on with none of The Hunt in the room. The last thing seen on camera was Windsor looking down at Lokesh, a look of concern on his face as he seemed to already be weighing his options. The camera cut out.

* * *

The camera cut to the commentary desk with Kendrick and Patrick.

"Well Patrick, we've got more new faces coming in as we've got two tag teams that we've signed recently facing off."

"Right you are Kendrick, and Kokonoe is giving them additional incentive by rewarding the winners a shot against The Golden Guns for the Tag Titles. So let's get onto the action."

***Country Song - Seether** Plays*

The lights turned to alternating rapidly between dark blue and white. The was a wall of smoke obscuring the entry point onto the stage. Two tan, but clearly white, men walked onto the stage. One was 6'3, the other 6'0, both wore black sleeveless jackets. The taller man wore blue and black short-style trunks, the shorter of the two with the same color scheme but in briefs-style trunks, both had matching boots in the same color scheme. The taller man wore a blue bandana around his head and had a brown beard, the shorter was clean shaven, but also had his dark brown hair in a shoulder length ponytail. Both of them were fairly lean for their respective sizes. They both placed their right hands on their left biceps and flexed them towards the cameras. They continued on their way to the ring.

"The following contest is a tag team match and is scheduled for ONE FALL and is for Number One Contendership for the **S7W Tag Team Championships**, introducing first, the team of Braxton Miller and Trevor Forsyth, Southern Pride."

"Southern Pride, a team that's been killing it on the indy scene with their intense, no nonsense style that harkens back to the days when the Southern wrestling territories were still around, but they've also been praised for their, fairly underrated, skill at technical wrestling," said Kendrick.

"And for reference, the man in the bandana is Trevor Forsyth, the one with the ponytail is Braxton Miller, both are equally dangerous together. They are gonna be a tough tag team for all teams to deal with here in S7W," said Patrick.

Both Miller and Forsyth entered the ring and did their one arm flex to the cameras again. They both then removed their jackets, though Forsyth kept his bandana on. Their music began to fade out as their opponents were about to enter.

***Flash Hider from Guilty Gear Xrd - Sign **Plays*

The lights shifted to green and purple. Two men walked out, both pretty lean, but one 5'9, the other 5'11. The taller one was white and a dirty blond, wore a pair of light up shades with a black light up jacket, both cycling through many bright colors. He also wore black tights with green and purple accents and likewise for the boots. The shorter of the two was Asian, but also had his hair dyed blond. He had a jacket similar to his partner's, but it wasn't a light up one, rather instead it said on it in green lettering, "Free NRG". His tights and boots also were the reverse of his partners, being green and purple as the base with black accents. They both did a no-look fistbump before they sprinted down to the ring.

"And introducing their opponents, the team of Zack Grants and Kevin Inoue, Free NRG."

"Free NRG, a tag team that's been plying their trade all across North America, neither of them are particularly big in stature, but they make up for it in a fast paced, high impact style," said Kendrick.

"With the speed they have, it makes them a tough duo for sure. This team started pretty much on the whim of Kevin Inoue, the one not wearing a light up jacket, after he and Zack Grants got paired up to fill in for a match at an indie event after the originally scheduled team no-showed. They've stuck together since then and the rest is history," said Patrick.

They both slid into the ring and quickly tore off their jackets, Zack Grants also removing his shades, flinging them to ringside. They did another no-look fistbump as they readied up in their corner. Their music faded out and it looked as though Zack Grants and Trevor Forsyth were going to start the match against each other.

The bell rang and Forsyth and Grants locked up, but Forsyth quickly twisted Grants' right arm into a wristlock before pulling on the arm. Forsyth then used this to take Grants down to the ground, pulling it down, whereby he then worked his way into a cross armbar. Grants managed to lift the larger man though as he first managed to stand up in the hold, then lifted Forsyth up for a Powerbomb, but Forsyth had the wherewithal to break the hold before things got dicey. Grants followed up by kicking Forsyth's leg out from under him. He stepped back and went for a Shining Wizard, but Forsyth countered into an Ankle Lock. Grants struggled for a bit, but was able to roll onto his back via a forward roll and push away from the hold. As he rolled back onto his feet, he leapt up to strike Forsyth with an enzuigiri. Forsyth didn't register the hit immediately though as he was able to quickly deliver a basic neckbreaker to Grants before they both went down. They both got up fairly quickly and tagged in their respective partners while they both rolled out of the ring to recover for a second.

"Both teams switching out quickly here. Frequent tags are vital to winning tag team matches so it's good strategy," said Kendrick.

"Correct. All four of these men are very used to tag team environments, it's no surprise they'd be using strategies like this one," said Patrick. Miller and Inoue went into the ring with Miller also going for a lockup. However, Inoue, due to lacking any form of size advantage, sidestepped it and dropkicked him in the back towards the ropes adjacent to Free NRG's corner. Grants got up onto the apron and pulled Miller in between the middle and top ropes. Grants stepped back before he delivered a leg drop onto Miller's back. Before Inoue could capitalize though, Forsyth reentered the ring and took Inoue down with a Backdrop Suplex. Inoue and Miller both took a couple seconds before they got back up. When they did, they both faced each other down where Inoue struck his opponent with a forceful mid-kick. Inoue ran and rebounded off the ropes, going for a Monkey Flip on Miller, though Miller reversed it into a spinebuster. Forsyth was in Southern Pride's corner, reaching out for a tag, which Miller complied with. Forsyth entered while Miller lifted Inoue up and hit him with an Atomic Drop, holding him in place after connecting as Forsyth ran and nailed Inoue with a Big Boot. Forsyth then sat Inoue up as he applied a Cobra Clutch*.

"Between the two members of Southern Pride, Trevor Forsyth is the more dangerous with his technical acumen despite his size," said Patrick.

"Of course, don't forget though that Braxton Miller is still a formidable opponent on his own merit," said Kendrick. Inoue had issues being in the hold and was starting to fade out of consciousness a bit. However, Grants came into the ring soon enough when it became clear that Inoue was struggling and he kicked Forsyth in the back, but that wasn't enough to get him to release the hold. As such, Grants ran and rebounded off the ropes to hit a running kick right in Forsyth's chest. That got Forsyth's attention enough for him to break the hold and punch Grants right in the face with a closed fist right hook. The referee walked up to Forsyth and admonished him, warning him that he'll be disqualified if he does it again*. This allowed Inoue enough time to get up and leap onto the larger man's shoulders from behind, switch around to face the other way, and take him down with a Hurricanrana which he also used to go into a pin on Forsyth.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Forsyth kicked out, pushing Inoue off him and into the ropes. He got up and dragged Inoue towards his corner, with Miller tagging himself in when he got there. They both began to double team him in the corner, Forsyth going for punches to the head while Miller went for gut punches. Miller took Inoue out of the corner via a snapmare takedown, leaving him in a seated position before he and his partner kicked Inoue from opposite sides, a simultaneous PK and Soccer Kick combo. Forsyth then applied a Surfboard Stretch to Inoue from behind while Miller applied a Figure Four Leglock to Inoue as well. They held him in the holds, but only until Zach Grants was able to reenter the match, delivering a double stomp to Miller, breaking his hold. Inoue was able break out of Forsyth's hold because of this, allowing him to get up. He and Grants took turns kicking Forsyth with mid-kicks until he was on the ropes where they both dropkicked him out of the ring. Miller had gotten up by this point and Grants ran at him. Miller tried to throw him up with a Back Body Drop, but Grants let himself get launched up to nail Miller with a dropkick to his head. Grants ran into his corner and vaulted over the ropes onto the apron, reaching for a tag which Inoue complied with, tagging him in. Grants entered back into the ring and delivered a sliding dropkick to Miller, who was getting up, but now lying on his back. Grants took a couple steps back before running in and hitting a Corkscrew Flip Senton then flipping around to pin Miller.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Miller was able to kick out and immediately gripped Grants, holding him in the powerslam position as he deadlifted the man as he himself got up. Grants wasn't just going to let him actually hit him with anything though as he managed to force his legs back onto the mat. Grants was able to use this work himself off of Miller followed by him Irish Whipping Miller to the ropes, he ran to the ropes opposite of the side that he threw Miller to. Both rebounded and while Grants leapt up and went for a Meteora, but was knocked out of midair by Miller who countered with a powerful Double Axe Handle. He lifted Grants up in a side headlock before taking him down with a basic DDT. He covered Grants for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Miller immediately grabbed Grants' arm on the kick out and worked him into a Crossface Chickenwing. He was looking to get the win now, regardless of what method would be needed to do so.

"Grants is on the defensive right now, but he's close to the ropes. It's looking like that might be the only way he'll escape this at this point," said Patrick. Grants was trying to crawl to the ropes, though that was easier said than done given that he could only really crawl with one arm. He tried still though, but wasn't able to quite reach it until Inoue reached in from outside the ring and pulled him close enough to trigger the ropebreak. The referee began to apply the five count to Miller.

"Inoue making a good save for his partner right there, really trying to lead Free NRG to the win here tonight," said Kendrick. Grants was able to get up as Inoue climbed back onto the apron and reached into the ring to tag himself in. Both Grants and Inoue went in to grab and hit Miller with a two-man brainbuster, but as they lifted him into the air, he was pulled down from behind by Forsyth to avoid getting hit by the move. He and Forsyth grabbed both their opponents and hit them with simultaneous Backdrop Suplexes. They lifted Grants up and began to chop him in the chest, chopping him back until he was at the ropes where they then stepped back and hit him with Clotheslines to send him over the ropes. Inoue had gotten up now and dropkicked Forsyth over the top rope, but only onto the apron. Miller had stepped back and went to shoulder tackle Inoue from behind, but he moved out of the way, nearly causing him to collide with Forsyth. This opening allowed Inoue to hit Miller with a Back Stabber before rolling him into the center of the ring for a cover.

1..

2..

Forsyth broke up the pin, easily throwing the smaller Inoue off of his partner. He grabbed Inoue into a reverse headlock as he waited for Miller to get up. Inoue managed to slip out before this happened though, running and leaping onto the ropes, going for a Springboard Clothesline on Forsyth, but the larger man decapitated him out of the air with one of his own. He lifted Inoue up and into a reverse headlock again. Miller was up on his feet now so Forsyth hit Inoue with a Backbreaker before shoving him up into Miller who hit Inoue with a quick Swinging Neckbreaker. Miller covered Inoue for a pin.

1..

2..

3.

Grants couldn't get in the ring in time to save his partner as the bell rang. He looked up at Trevor Forsyth before patting him on the chest, saying "Nice win, you earned it." He grabbed Inoue and began to help his partner back to the locker room.

"Here are your winners, and the Number One Contenders for the **S7W Tag Team Championships**, Trevor Forsyth and Braxton Miller, Southern Pride."

"Southern Pride downing Free NRG in both teams debut matches tonight in a great showing for both sides, but in the end, Southern Pride was able to edge them out and come out on top," said Kendrick.

"Very true, and this win also means they get to be the first challengers to The Golden Guns for their championships at Edge of Extinction. What a match that'll be," said Patrick.

Southern Pride celebrated their victory with their flexing taunt as the crowd cheered for them. They continued to celebrate as they made their way up the ramp, heading to the back. The camera cut to the commentators desk.

"Well that was a great match, but we've still got a main event as Stephan Kriggs faces **S7W World Heavyweight Champion** Nolan Clancy," said Kendrick.

"However, we do have a commercial break, but we'll be right back," said Patrick. The camera cut out.

* * *

I could talk about the commercials, but you know by this point that I don't care and am using this to fill up space when there isn't a vignette.

* * *

The camera cut back in at the interview area. Celica was standing there, microphone in hand as usual. She spoke into the microphone.

"Congratulations to General Brooks and Southern Pride for their success in their respective matches tonight, but now please welcome my guest, **S7W World Heavyweight Champion**, Nolan Clancy." Clancy walked into the camera shot with the championship belt draped over his shoulder.

"Now Clancy, you've got a match against Stephan Kriggs in just a few moments, but you've also got your championship targeted by Hazama Clover who you'll face at Edge of Extinction. What are your thoughts on everything so far in preparation for this match?"

"Good question, while Kriggs is my opponent tonight, all I need to do is get a couple clean hits and I'll be solid on that end. He's a glass cannon, strong, fast, good at countering, but he doesn't have much in the way of taking a hit. My worries are gonna be more on Dario interfering, but I'm guaranteeing a win tonight. I'm gonna take this momentum into my match with Clover, that's a promise," Clancy said.

"I see, but what about that match you'll have with Clover? You made the challenge for it to be a Two Out Of Three Falls match. So how is this going to affect your strategy for facing him?"

"Look Celica, Clover is a tough competitor, anyone who's followed him over the years would know that. I've watched his stuff from Japan and it's clear that he brought all of it to S7W. I'm not buying his gentlemanly, polite demeanor. The Clover I saw from Japan was way more ruthless and much less subdued. That's the Clover I know I have to be wary of because if I take him too lightly, it'll be fatal. Now I have a match to get to. See ya later." Clancy walked off. The camera cut out after this.

* * *

The camera cut back onto the stage.

***Speed Demon - Keel **Plays*

The camera quickly shifted elsewhere, likely due to the cameramen remembering that Stephan Kriggs, unless entering for a tag team match, doesn't do standard entrances from the stage. As such he came quickly running down from a lower entryway in the audience. He had his championship belt wrapped around his waist as he ran down while Dario Pastrnak was trying to keep up with his partner.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Dario Pastrnak, from New Orleans, Loiusiana, weighing in at 206 pounds, he is one half of the **S7W Tag Team Champions**, Stephan Kriggs."

"Kriggs having his first singles match since facing AKECHI on the first episode of Turmoil, but now he's a champion, and though he's a tag champ, winning tonight would give him a boost to possibly aiming for the heavyweight belt," said Patrick.

"I'd assume he's more focused on the championship he has now, but I agree that winning tonight against Nolan Clancy is a big boost if he can pull it off, especially for boosting his and Dario's already over-inflated egos," said Kendrick.

Kriggs entered the ring and took the title belt off his waist, holding it out with one hand and doing a finger gun with the free one. Dario just now caught up and stood in his partner's corner outside the ring, he looked pretty out of breath. Kriggs' music started to fade out.

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Nolan Clancy made his way out onto the stage, title belt still over his shoulder. He did his little "detonator" press as his pyro went off behind him as he continued down to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent, from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing 236 pounds, he is the **S7W World Heavyweight Champion**, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Nolan Clancy said earlier that he doesn't see Kriggs as too much of a problem and that the issue is more on what Dario will do to help Kriggs win," said Kendrick.

"While Kriggs is easy to beat when he starts getting backed against a wall, and while Clancy should worry about Dario, he needs to not get overconfident. He mentioned building momentum earlier, but he can't do that if he falls tonight because he got arrogant," said Patrick.

Clancy entered the ring and held his belt high with one arm, doing his "detonator" press again, though he was looking Kriggs directly in the eyes as he did so. His music faded out as he took off his t-shirt.

The bell rang and Kriggs immediately went outside the ring as he began to discuss strategy with Dario. Clancy looked annoyed, but not surprised, and followed after him and hit Kriggs in the back with an axe handle, sending him down to one knee. He tried to continue to attack him, but Dario stepped in his way before he could. Clancy threw Dario to the side, but it was enough for Kriggs to turn around and gut punch him. Kriggs threw Clancy into the ring and went onto the apron before slingshotting himself over the ropes for a diving body press onto Clancy. He hooked his legs in for a pin.

1..Kick Out.

Clancy sat up out of the pin attempt, but Kriggs elbowed him back down. Kriggs got up and ran, then rebounded off the ropes, delivering a double stomp to Clancy. He ran and rebounded off the ropes, trying for another double stomp, only this time Clancy rolled away before sweeping Kriggs' leg out from under him. Both men got up quickly, but Clancy did so just faster, which was enough to allow him to hit Kriggs with a Jawbreaker, which stunned him. Clancy shifted the stunned Kriggs into position for an Exploder Suplex, but stopped when he saw Dario slide a chair into the ring. As the referee saw this as well, he began to admonish Dario. Kriggs took advantage of Clancy being distracted to break out of Clancy's setup and elbowed him in the face again, stunning The Detonator. Kriggs went for another elbow, but was met with a slap from Clancy who then went to run towards the ropes, but Kriggs managed to grab him by the back off his head, taking him down with a Hair-Pull Mat Slam that he immediately went into a rollup pin from. The ref turned for a second from his quarrel with Dario, ignored the blonde nuisance, and started to count the pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Clancy managed to kick out, much to Kriggs' dismay. Nonetheless, he lifted Clancy up and tossed him towards the ropes. He caught Clancy off the rebound and planted him down with a Spinebuster. Kriggs looked at the chair in the ring and grabbed it, leading to the ref admonishing him, taking the chair away from him, and throwing it outside the ring. Kriggs shoved the ref down, not noticing that this gave Clancy plenty of time to get back onto his feet. Clancy snuck up behind Kriggs and took him down with a neckbreaker via sending him neck first onto his knee. Dario was about to climb onto the apron and yell at him, but Clancy glared at him, irritated with him and Kriggs already, which made Dario stand down.

"Dario and Kriggs have already pushed Clancy to his last nerve, he doesn't seem too happy with them trying to cheat here," said Kendrick.

"Who would be? It's pissing Clancy off, but that might be the point so they can get an opening and pull a fast one on him," said Patrick. Clancy lifted Kriggs up before dragging him into the corner and slammed his face repeatedly into the turnbuckle before turning him around and throwing him back with an Exploder Suplex. He covered Kriggs for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Kriggs barely kicked out, not quite having been ready for Clancy to just start mauling on him. Clancy smacked him hard across the face before dragging him up to his feet. He smacked Kriggs again before he ran and rebounded off the ropes. Kriggs wasn't having any of whatever Clancy was going to do though as he superkicked him to stop his momentum in his tracks. Clancy didn't fall, but Kriggs took the stunned man down with an Uranage. He got up ran and rebounded off the ropes before going for a senton on Clancy, but he got his knees up before impact. Kriggs got up but clutched at his back in pain, not seeing that Clancy had gotten up whereby he applied a Full Nelson on Kriggs, likely to go for a Dragon Suplex, but Kriggs managed to fight enough towards a corner, the one the referee was currently standing in, crashing into the ref. Kriggs kicked his leg up to low blow Clancy since the ref couldn't see it. Clancy let go of the hold, falling to the mat in pain. Dario dragged the referee out of the ring while Kriggs sat down in the corner, waiting for Clancy to get up so he could hit his finisher.

"This is just ridiculous, why would he keep cheating, it just means that Kokonoe's gonna restart the match. Kriggs has no reason to be doing this," said Kendrick in disgust.

"I don't think he cares. It looks more like he's putting Clancy on notice to not underestimate him next time, he did brush Kriggs off as a non-threat earlier so it might be his form of revenge," said Patrick. Clancy started to get up which cued Kriggs to start running to hit the Blitzkrigg, but Clancy managed to sidestep it at the last moment. Kriggs stopped himself and turned around to be met with a hard slap from Clancy followed right after with an Exploder Suplex. Kriggs was down, but Clancy couldn't exactly pin him as the ref was down outside the ring right now. Dario rolled into the ring and elbowed Clancy in the back of the head. Clancy didn't react too much to the blow and began to wail on Dario with chops and hard slaps for having the audacity to try and attack him during a match he wasn't even in. He didn't see Kriggs get up and chop block him in the back of the knee. Clancy went down and both of the Golden Guns began to stomp repeatedly on his back. After a few stomps though both of them stepped back as Dario and Kriggs both poited finger guns at Clancy.

"I think they're about to go for that Superkick and Dragon Suplex combo they call the Golden Bullet, they really are not even trying to hide the fact that they're cheating here," said Kendrick. As Dario was ready to apply his own Full Nelson for the suplex, he was pulled into a reverse headlock and dropped with a Reverse DDT by a familiar face. A familiar gentlemanly face.

"Hazama Clover!? What the hell is he doing helping Clancy out here!?" Patrick asked. Clover was still in his usual well dressed attire, but he was no less mobile as he stepped back and delivered a sliding knee to Dario's head before tossing him out of the ring. He looked at Clancy and said to him, "You can thank me later." He exited the ring and tossed the referee back into the ring, then he held Dario back to make sure that he wouldn't interfere again. Kriggs tried to follow after Clover, but got pulled back by the arm by Clancy who slapped him hard across the face again. Kriggs had enough with the slaps and elbowed Clancy in the head before Irish Whipping him towards the ropes. He ran to the opposite ropes and both men rebounded off the ropes on their respective sides. They met in the middle of the ring where Kriggs tried to hit Clancy with a clothesline, but found himself being flipped and then found Clancy's knee jammed firmly in his back.

"Blast Protocol from Nolan Clancy to counter the clothesline from Kriggs. This might be it," said Patrick.

Clancy covered and hooked the leg of Kriggs for a pin. The referee had come to by the point enough to count the pin.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Clancy's music reverberated through the arena.

"Here is your winner, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

"Well Patrick, that was indeed it. All it took was a Blast Protocol to end this match."

"While Kriggs and Dario tried to cheat their way to helping Kriggs win this one, it wasn't enough. Though both are capable as tag champs, you'll need to bring more than that to beat the heavyweight champion."

Clover entered the ring and intercepted the referee as he tried to hand Clancy his championship belt. Choosing to take it and give it to Clancy personally. Clancy gripped at the end of the belt to take it out of Clover's hands, a look of distrust towards him written all over his face. Clover didn't let go of the end he was holding as both men held it taut at full length as they stared each other down. Clover let go of it after a few seconds though.

"What kind of games is Clover playing here?" Kendrick asked.

"I couldn't tell you, his mind is an enigma to all of us," said Patrick.

Clover held his hand up and moved it down fast towards Clancy's chest. Clancy flinched, but Clover didn't make contact, stopping just short of his shoulder. Clover patted him condescendingly on the shoulder before exiting the ring. He turned back to glance at Clancy from the ramp.

"Well, that was an interesting confrontation, but not exactly the kind I was expecting from Clancy and Clover," said Kendrick.

"Agreed, but it'll be had to tell where this ends with over a month until Edge of Extinction. Nonetheless, I'm Patrick Alston, and for my broadcast partner Kendrick West. Thank you for watching and we'll see you next week on Turmoil.

The broadcast concluded with the cameras lingering on Clancy from behind him, getting Clover in the shot as the two stared off once more. The camera then cut out, ending the episode.

* * *

Note Points

*I never described him, so I'm just going to keep it that way. I'll let you fill in the blanks.

*This is based on the Battle Royal style used in Fire Pro Wrestling.

*Like y'know that band called The Grateful Dead, known enough for a stand to be named after it in JJBA?

*It's in Spanish so the Y is pronounced like the English E.

*For reference, it's how Taichi pins people following his Last Ride Powerbomb.

*Black Magic is the name of the move in WWE 2K.

*The kind Okada's been using since NJPW started doing shows again.

*Closed fists are frowned upon, first time gets you a warning, second time gets a DQ for you. I'm sticking to NJPW rules and this is kinda how it works.


	7. Something's Gotta Give Here (May 23rd)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points

* * *

05/23/20XX

Hartford, Connecticut - XL Center

***Prayer Of The Refugee - Rise Against** Plays*

The camera cut in, focused on the stage. The pyro went off brilliantly and beautifully in a fantastic display of colors. The camera cut to the commentary desk with Kendrick and Patrick waiting there as per usual.

"Good evening everybody, I'm Kendrick West."

"And I'm Patrick Alston."

"And welcome to another episode of Tuesday Night Turmoil. We've got some great action lined up tonight for what should be another excellent show."

"Right you are Kendrick. In the main event, Carmine Io and Rhys Hoskins face off after the issues they've had with each other in the past couple of weeks, but there's more action than just that."

"That's right, General Brooks and Evan Windsor face off in a semi-preview for the Extinction match and Arrebato Rojo, who debuted last week, has issued an open challenge to the S7W roster. But first, we have a match right now, so onto the action."

***Howlin' For You - The Black Keys **Plays*

Tracey Pearson walked out onto the stage and did his taunt before continuing to the ring. He had a microphone in hand as he began speaking on the way to the ring.

"Call this complaining all you want, but I call this me airing my grievances. I had a match two weeks ago that had the whole wrestling world talking when I beat Adrienne Huxley. It was even voted by the fans of KWR Weekly as the match of the week, which nobody expected going in." He entered the ring at this point. "Look, I'm not asking for anything more than a consideration here. I wasn't asked for anything involving qualifiers for the Extinction Match, but if the person I beat was given a chance, then I deserve one just as well. I should at least get something as a consolation. Miss Kokonoe, just consider my appeal here." He set the microphone down on the mat as he readied for his match.

***Stacked Actors - Foo Fighters **Plays*

Gordeau Pierce walked out, Nishikawa didn't accompany him out though. He did his thumbs across the throat taunt before continuing to the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Making his way to the ring, from Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 'at least 3', "The Infamous" Gordeau Pierce."

"Well, Tracey Pearson makes a solid point, he should get some sort of opportunity for what he's done if other people with less time here are getting chances," said Kendrick.

"True, but by that logic, Gordeau Pierce should get that same treatment despite him having never won a match yet in S7W," said Patrick.

"And your point is? There were three new wrestlers who appeared last week, so yeah actually, I agree that Gordeau and Pearson both should have been in there."

"OK, but I really don't like that argument Kendrick."

Gordeau entered the ring and did his taunt to the cameras at ringside. He took off his jacket and readied up to face Pearson.

The bell rang as Gordeau charged in only to stumble backwards quickly as Pearson immediately went for the Knuckleball. Pearson smirked at Gordeau, almost like he was expecting him to do that. Gordeau got up quickly though and chopped Pearson hard across the chest. Pearson stood firm, but Gordeau was able to back him into the corner with his chops. Gordeau stepped back before running back in with a flying chop. He pushed Pearson out of the corner and ran in to chop block him from behind, only for Pearson to leap over the attack. Gordeau got up and turned around, going for a straight right jab, but Pearson reflexively managed to catch it, despite flinching at it, and reverse it into an arm drag*. Gordeau rolled back up onto his feet after the impact and charged at Pearson again, knocking him down with a shoulder tackle. Gordeau then dragged Pearson up before chucking him over the top rope out to ringside and taunting for the cameras.

"Gordeau managing to actually start off this match with the advantage here," said Patrick.

"Yes, but that's not too impressive, especially since he has to actually keep fighting Pearson until he can actually win. This match just started and Pearson isn't gonna lose just from that," said Kendrick.

Gordeau followed Pearson out of the ring and clubbed him in the back. He dragged Pearson up before slamming his head down on the ring apron, face first. Gordeau lifted Pearson up onto his shoulder looking to Snake Eyes him on the nearby barricade. As he walked into position, Pearson managed to slip down and elbowed Gordeau in the back of the head. He then moved in front of Gordeau and set him up in position for an STO, only to fall back and give him a Complete Shot face first onto the metal barricade. He set Gordeau down into a seated position against the barricade. He pantomimed a swing of a baseball bat as he began sprinting around ringside.

"Wait, I'm sorry. The hell is Pearson doing?" Kendrick asked, completely at a loss for what was happening.

"That ball is flying far, and Pearson is in there for an easy double, wait he's still going," Patrick said as Pearson rounded the second corner at ringside. "He's still going, the fielder throwing the ball to the cutoff man as Pearson rounds third base, Pearson's still going, the throw is coming in to the catcher and he is…" Pearson connected with a Baseball Slide to Gordeau's stomach which hurt more due to him being propped against the barricade.

"SAFE at home. It's an Inside The Park Homerun, what a sprint to get in there safely by Pearson," said Patrick. Pearson grabbed Gordeau and tossed him into the ring. He followed in right after and waited for Gordeau to get up. Once Gordeau began to get up to one knee, Pearson began running and rebounded off the ropes, nailing the now standing Gordeau with a Lariat to the back, knocking Gordeau right back down. He began setting himself up into a pitching stance.

"A Lariat that would make Satoshi Kojima proud. It looks like Pearson's about to end this one here and now," said Kendrick. Pearson waited for Gordeau to get up before he moved in, nailing Gordeau right in the face with the Knuckleball. Gordeau fell down back first as Pearson quickly fell onto him for a cover.

1..

2..

3.

Pearson got up and reached out for a mic. A ringside attendant handed him one.

"Again, I deserve a shot for something Miss Kokonoe. All I'm asking for, is a chance to fight for the Heavyweight Belt." Pearson set the mic down and began to exit the ring, however a familiar voice carried through the speakers in the arena.

"You know what Pearson? You're right, I didn't give you any chance to enter the Extinction match. Allow me to make amends for this oversight of mine. At Edge of Extinction, you will be in a match for the chance to become the Number One Contender to the Heavyweight Championship. I do not know who will be your opponent yet, but rest assured, that determination will be made by next week." Kokonoe then cut off the audio input to the speakers with noticeable feedback coming in to signify that she was done.

Pearson smirked as he mouthed a thank you to the cameras as he headed up the ramp.

"Well, I guess Pearson got what he wanted from Kokonoe. Sort of, at least," said Kendrick.

"I guess so, but you have to wonder who'll be facing him in the match for Number One Contendership," said Patrick.

Pearson headed up into the back as his music faded out. The camera cut out for a moment as well.

* * *

The camera cut back in in one of the locker rooms. In there was both members of Southern Pride in Braxton Miller and Trevor Forsyth. Forsyth was currently speaking, his voice kind of rough and Southern.

"Well partner. Looks like we're the first challengers for them Tag Titles. And not even a full month into our time here." Miller then spoke, his voice much smoother sounding, but no less Southern.

"Right. Those belts ain't gonna be easy to get a hold of. Those two "Golden Guns" may be all cocksure of themselves, but they ain't incompetent. They're gonna put up a big fight to keep those darn belts around their waists."

"Absolutely correct assumption." Both Dario Pastrnak and Stephan Kriggs entered the locker room with their belts on hand. They held them out towards their soon to be challengers. "Take a good look boys, this is as close as "y'all" will ever get," said Kriggs.

"Excellent point, Kriggs. Though you are trying to explain this to a couple of redneck hicks. They're probably so stupid that they barely even understand words larger than four syllables. Our breath is wasted on them," said Dario.

"I'll have ya know that we both graduated from Duke, Summa Cum Laude and everything. We're not stupid. And if ya keep talking down to us like ya are, you'll be seeing so many stars that you'd think ya were in space," Miller said.

"Pfft. Ok buddy. Keep telling yourself that. See "y'all" at Edge of Extinction," said Kriggs as he began to walk away.

"And when we face off, we'll be sure to teach both of you your place here in S7W, beneath us," said Dario as he followed after Kriggs, leaving Southern Pride in the locker room by themselves again.

"Scumbags," said Forsyth.

"Seconded," said Miller before the camera cut out.

* * *

The camera cut back in on the stage.

"Well, things between the Golden Guns and Southern Pride are bound to get more heated as time gets closer to our next Pay-Per-View, but we have more action to get to," said Kendrick.

***Motor Head from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger** Plays*

General Brooks walked out and quietly crossed his arms, standing firm. He then carried on towards the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL, making his way to the ring, from Ciel Violet, Switzerland, weighing in at 332 pounds, "The Stoneheart" General Brooks."

"General Brooks, coming off an excellent performance in last week's Battle Royal match with a surprising win. Very few were expecting that result, though it helps that the overwhelming favorite AKECHI was shockingly eliminated before General even set foot in the ring," said Kendrick.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, General and JD came down to being the final two in the match, but JD had to start the match while General got to enter in sixth and that proved to be all the advantage he needed to win," said Patrick.

General entered the ring and crossed his arms again, standing resolute as he then began to wait for his opponent.

***Cliffs of Dover - Eric Johnson** Plays*

Evan Windsor walked out and did his little backflip into his pose before he continued towards the ring.

"And Evan Windsor is here, ready to fight General Brooks in a semi-preview of the Extinction Match," said Kendrick.

"He's been getting hounded by The Hunt recently. He still seems to be intent on facing General, King Lokesh, and Hibiki Nishikawa in the Extinction Match though. Perhaps he's trying to hold off on his decision for them," said Patrick.

Windsor continued towards the ring eyes fixed on his larger opponent. He didn't even try to do his backflip into his pose and simply got right into General's face. The referee separated them, pushing them back towards opposite corners.

The bell rang as Evan Windsor ran right at his larger opponent and drilled him with a knee right in the chin, which caught General completely by surprise. This also caused General to be stuck in his corner while Windsor began to unload a barrage of chops, elbows, and midkicks before he backed out of the corner and ran back in to nail General with a clothesline. He then pushed General out of the corner and proceeded to clothesline him in the back of the neck, sending the larger man down face first with surprising ease. Windsor finished this opening assault by running in to hit a sliding knee into General's side. He got up and finally did his backflip into his pose as the crowd cheered.

"Evan Windsor taking control very quickly in this match," said Patrick.

"Not too surprising since Windsor decided to bring the fight right out of the gate," Kendrick said. Windsor dragged General up to his feet before quickly pushing him back to the ropes with more chops and kicks. He stepped back and went in for a clothesline, but General got his wits about him and countered by tossing Windsor over the top rope, but Windsor held onto the rope to stay on the apron. General elbowed him in the face before he stepped back and tried to deliver a shoulder tackle to Windsor's stomach, only Windsor sidestepped it and kneed General in the chest. General just hung on the middle rope facing outside which allowed Windsor to leap up and land on General's neck with a leg drop which forced General to also fall out of the ring down to ringside. Windsor stepped into the ring as General began to get up and ran, then rebounded off the ropes as he then slid to try and hit a baseball slide on General, but General dodged it, grabbed Windsor before he could react, and pulled him off the apron, then he worked into position for a spinebuster and sent him down with force. He stomped hard on Windsor's stomach and kept his boot there as he crossed his arms as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

"The fans here tonight giving a mixture of cheers and boos to General Brooks, I'm actually surprised by this," said Kendrick.

"I mean you'd think he'd be the consensus pick to be booed, but he must be winning fans over with his actual wrestling skill for a guy his size. Most guys his size tend to fall back on barebones movesets, but not him, and the fans must've realized that last week when he won the battle royal," said Patrick.

"I agree one hundred percent, Patrick." General stepped off of Windsor and tossed him into the ring. General entered in right after doing so and he proceeded to drag Windsor up to his feet and lifted Windsor up and sent him down, hitting him with a vertical suplex. The force of the landing caused Windsor to snap up into a seated position which General took advantage of by running and rebounding off the ropes to hit Windsor with a crossbody. General remained on top of Windsor and hooked the leg for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Windsor kicked out of the pin which forced General right off of him. General sat up and glanced back at his opponent. He stood up as he dragged Windsor up with him. General worked Windsor into a Full Nelson which he applied so he could throw Windsor back with a Dragon Suplex. Windsor rolled up with the momentum and went for a dropkick to the larger man, which connected, sending him towards the ropes. General bounced off them and nailed Windsor with a clothesline. Windsor managed to hold his ground and remained standing as he ran back and rebounded off the ropes and clotheslined General in return. General stayed on his feet as he and Windsor began to exchange blows, General going for elbows to the head while Windsor went for midkicks. Windsor eventually slipped up while going for a kick though as General caught his leg, pulled him in, and worked him into position for a Fisherman's Suplex, which he connected with. General didn't bridge into a pin attempt though, instead dragging Windsor up so he could hoist him onto his shoulders in the Fireman's Carry position. He then launched him up and sent him down with a forceful Fireman's Carry Sit-Out Powerbomb. He held him in place for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"General not able to keep Evan Windsor down with that Powerbomb that he calls Groundshaker," said Kendrick.

"True, but if that didn't work, what he's setting up for right now just may," said Patrick. General was waiting for Evan Windsor to get up and once he did so, grabbed him and lifted him into position for the first part of his Stone Free triple brainbuster combination. Windsor however wasn't going to let that happen so easily as he kneed General in the head whilst being held upside down and vertically in the air, then used the opening from the knee to plant General down into the mat with a DDT. Windsor lifted General back up as he began to set up for a Double Underhook Suplex, which despite some initial struggle due to the size advantage of General, he managed to successfully connect with. General slowly began to get up, and thus Windsor kneed him in the head as he got onto one knee. Windsor readied himself as he prepared to hit General with the Back to Zero once he got up. However, the lights began to flicker before turning off, leaving the arena in darkness. They soon came back on though as Las Creencia Más Oscuro, Damien Carter, and Eizen Hate all stood in the ring, blocking Evan Windsor from connecting with his finisher on General.

"What the hell is going on here?" Patrick asked.

"I… I don't know," said Kendrick. Hate had a microphone in hand as he began to speak to Windsor.

"Evan Windsor. I gave you a week to reconsider your choice, yet you've elected to ignore us. Very poor decision." He turned to his two partners and spoke to them. "Do it." Oscuro and Carter began to attack General as Carter picked him up before sending him down with a Powerslam followed by Oscuro nailing The Stoneheart with a Frog Splash. Eizen Hate set his mic down, then lifted General up and planted him down with his Last Falconry-esque finisher. The referee watched this and had no choice but to call for the bell.

"Your winner as a result of disqualification, "The Stoneheart" General Brooks."

The crowd booed as Hate picked up his mic, then began to speak into it.

"Evan Windsor. What I've done to this man is called making an example. This will keep happening until you accept our challenge. You can either sacrifice yourself to us as a hero. Or you can be a coward and let everyone else here drop one by one until you are the only one left to be hunted. So what will it be?" He held his mic towards Windsor who snatched it right out of his hand.

"You call me a coward for not answering the challenge? Fine, I accept. Is that the answer you wanted to here?" Hate grabbed the mic right back from him.

"Oh, you have made the right decision to yourself I'm sure. But this was a Morton's Fork*. You never were going to win. You will be hunted. Starting… now," said Hate with a sinister tone as he dropped the microphone down. As Windsor turned to leave, Hate applied a Sleeper Hold from behind. As Windsor began to fade from consciousness, Eizen Hate released the hold before hitting his finisher again. He spoke one last time. "You're the prey, Windsor, destined to be killed by The Hunt." The lights flickered out again before the camera cut out right afterwards.

* * *

The camera cut out to a commercial break. This is that commercial break.

* * *

The camera cut in in a different locker room from the one before. In it, Adrienne Huxley was currently studying film from her previous matches with a notepad in hand, writing things down.

"Alright, that move could have been better," she said as she wrote down critique of her own moves. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

Hazama Clover walked into the room and glanced down at Huxley's notes.

"You are forgetting that it would have been a better idea to use WGG instead of your Koppu Kick BTG, you would have had more leverage if you pinned him down and would not have needed JD to help you pin Arrebato Rojo," he said, talking to her with genuine, but not malicious, criticism.

"You're right, sometimes I forget about it," she said as she scrawled down Clover's advice. "I'm surprised you have enough time in your preparations for your title match to come and give advice to me."

"You know Clover, she has a point." Nolan Clancy walked into the room. "You should be focusing on me, not on petty criticism of one of the other wrestlers. Or are you so sure of victory that you aren't even considering the possibility of you losing to me again?" He turned to Huxley. "I'm sorry for his behavior Miss Huxley. We'll be going now."

"No. Look Clancy, I understand your opinion of Hazama may be that he's not a great person. Truth be told, I completely understand. However, he and I go way back, you don't need to worry about my safety."

Clover interjected, "Perhaps I should clarify. Adrienne here happens to be an alumni of a wrestling school I helped train people at whenever I could while in America during my time in Japan. She ASKED for my criticism, after all, she was easily the best student I had in my time teaching and being the best in my book means you must be able to understand what you did wrong and do it better the next time."

"I see. However, I still think you'd be better spending time not underestimating me. I beat you before Clover, and I'll do it again," said Clancy.

"I know your skills Mr. Clancy, trust me. I am perfectly capable of treating you as a threat to my championship ambitions."

"Then why do you not want to stand up and fight me beforehand?"

"I am no fool. I know how this song and dance goes. I try to attack you and we both begin to brawl every week heading into our match. I got tired of that, which is why I went to Japan. Well, partly why."

"Then how about I do this like they do in Japan. You pick a partner or two, I do the same, and we face off, every show in tag action until the Pay-Per-View. I think this is a fair trade."

"Then I suppose we have an understanding. Alright. I accept your terms." He turned to Adrienne, who had been ignoring the exchange after she wasn't involved in the conversation any longer and went back to studying film. "Adrienne, care to join me as my partner next week?"

She looked up at her former teacher and shrugged, "Eh, why not? Not like I have anything better to do."

"Well, you best find someone to help you. You would not want to be left facing us both by yourself. Would you Clancy? It would not be very becoming or..." He took a deep breath in before continuing. "Intriguing if the champion were to put himself down via a handicap."

"Don't worry, I have someone in mind. You just worry about beating me," Clancy said as he left the room, waving goodbye nonchalantly. The camera then cut out right after.

* * *

The camera cut back in, focusing on the stage once more.

"Welcome back everyone, we've still got two more matches tonight so let's get right to it," said Patrick.

***Haven't You Got Eyes In Your Head? From Guilty Gear X2** Plays*

Both members of Los Muertos Ingratos came out and both quickly ran down to the ring.

"The following contest is an open challenge and is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, accompanied by Último Deseo, from Boca del Río, Veracruz, Mexico, weighing in at 224 pounds, he is Arrebato Rojo."

Both men entered the ring before Kendrick and Patrick could even comment on them as both began to pose. Deseo sitting down cross legged, arms stretched out. Rojo standing with both arms in front of him, one hand facing upward, the other facing towards the camera.

"Alright well, let's see who accepted the challenge to Arrebato Rojo," said Kendrick.

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction **Plays*

AKECHI walked out very quickly as he stormed down to the ring. AKECHI entered the ring and stared at both luchadors, clearly still furious after his elimination from last week. Rojo shook his head no as he refused to let AKECHI face him.

"It's an open challenge, you can't refuse when someone challenges you Rojo," said Patrick. Deseo and Rojo glanced at each other before they both struck AKECHI with stereo dropkicks, sending him out of the ring. Rojo then gestured for someone else to come out instead.

***Destructive Goodwill** **from Guilty Gear Xrd** Plays*

JD very casually walked out through another wall of flames like he did last week before turning them off with a snap of the fingers. He continued his casual walk down to the ring.

"Wait, is JD going to accept the challenge instead?" Patrick asked.

"It seems so, I guess he wants to notch himself a win here after he came up short in the Battle Royal. Though given that he was the Iron Man of the match and he had a great first impression by all accounts, so it may just be continuing the momentum from that," said Kendrick.

JD entered the ring and removed his sunglasses. Rojo nodded his head as if to consider this an approval of the challenge. AKECHI had gotten up during this and it was easy to tell that he was seething. AKECHI slid into the ring and began to lay into Deseo specifically with many stiff punches. Deseo was able to somewhat break free and escape, but only enough that AKECHI and he ended up brawling outside the ring. JD was distracted by this enough that he didn't even see Rojo sneak up behind him to roll him up with a School Boy.

The bell rang as the referee had to immediately start counting the pin.

1..Kick Out.

JD kicked out fairly easily, but when he got up, it was clear that he was unamused by the move his opponent just tried to pull on him as he removed his jacket and tanktop, throwing both out to ringside. Rojo got up and it was easy to tell that he was very much amused by what he did. JD smacked him directly across the face. Rojo turned his head back from the smack now looking pretty irritated by that while JD just smirked at him. Rojo went for a smack in retaliation, but JD caught the arm and grabbed Rojo's other arm as he took him down with a neckbreaker. JD dragged Rojo up and immediately lifted him up by the legs into position for his finisher, but Rojo was able to reverse it into a Sunset Powerbomb where he remained seated for a pin, but the referee wasn't watching, instead distracted by the fact that Deseo and AKECHI were still fighting outside the ring as AKECHI whipped the luchador into the barricade before hitting a dropkick on him whilst he leaned on the barricade. The referee was mainly trying to get them to stop fighting so everything at ringside would be under control. Rojo got up and tried to get the ref's attention and succeeded, but only enough that he saw JD roll Rojo up with a School Boy.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Rojo managed to roll backwards onto his feet as he kicked out. He followed up by dropkicking JD before he could fully stand. He proceeded to quickly grab JD by the legs and flipped over him towards his head to pin "The Jersey Devil" with a Jackknife Pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

JD pushed Rojo off of him and he quickly rolled to his feet. Rojo did the same as he and JD stared down each other. JD stepped back before running in for a leaping knee attack, but Rojo sidestepped it and chopped JD right on the back. JD turned around only to have Rojo leap onto his shoulders, but he made sure that he couldn't get hit by the hurricanrana that Rojo was clearly going for. He tried to send Rojo down with a powerbomb, but Rojo held himself firm and managed to get a grip on the top rope enough to send JD out of the ring with a headscissors. JD stayed on his feet though, but Deseo, who was still fighting AKECHI and had managed to gain control of the brawl, sent AKECHI down with a Hurricanrana right in front of JD. JD looked down at AKECHI and decided to help him up, but Rojo had gotten back in the ring at this point and had ran and rebounded off the ropes to leap over the top rope with a Spaceman Plancha to take out both men. He and Deseo stood over the both of them and did their poses. The crowd wasted no time in showering both men with a chorus of boos.

"Deseo may not be in this match. He's not even interfering. But him and AKECHI fighting on the outside has clearly been helpful to his partner Arrebato Rojo," said Kendrick.

"Absolutely. It's clear that Rojo is willing to take the easy way out, while JD is more than willing to play fairly, but it remains to be seen which side is really going to win out," said Patrick. Rojo grabbed JD and threw him into the ring right by the corner. He dragged him by his arm into the corner whereby he then grabbed both arms and pulled him as hard as he could into the ringpost. JD's left shoulder smashed right into the post and Rojo leaned back after pulling while still maintaining a grip, further aggravating JD's shoulder. The referee went to begin a five count, however Deseo got up and entered the ring, distracting the referee as he began to get into an argument with him while Rojo continued.

"This is effective strategy from Arrebato Rojo. Even without Deseo's distracting of the ref, it is a good way to neutralize the effectiveness of certain moves that JD could hit Rojo with," said Patrick.

"It does help that he has a partner in Deseo though to make sure that he can play dirty and even though Kokonoe may restart the match because of it, if he beats JD bad enough, it won't matter because he can just get an easy win of the restart," said Kendrick. Rojo let go of his hold on JD, but hooked JD's left arm around the ring post. He went and grabbed a chair from underneath the ring and swung at JD's arm only for JD to pull his arm back, causing the chair to simply smack against the ring post. Rojo swung hard enough that he recoiled in pain from the sheer force of the chair hitting straight metal, dropping the chair as pain shot through his hands. As Rojo tried to block out the pain, he felt an arm grab him into a reverse headlock. It was JD who was crouching on the ring apron. He jumped off of the apron to hit Rojo with a Reverse Tornado DDT. Deseo looked past the ref and shoved him away, causing him to fall down. Deseo went to go and hit JD, who was looking away from the ring to rally the fans behind him, running and leaping the ropes for what was likely a suicide plancha, but he was dropkicked out of the air by AKECHI, who had managed to recover by this point and managed to get a running start to hit Deseo in his side with the dropkick.

"AKECHI making the save to minimize Deseo's interference," said Kendrick.

"I don't think he's doing it for JD's sake, but it's definitely helping him," said Patrick. JD grabbed Rojo and tossed him into the ring, following in right after. He placed Rojo underneath the bottom rope, then grabbed his legs before slingshotting Rojo chest first into the bottom rope. JD dragged Rojo into the middle of the ring. He sat Rojo up as he ran and rebounded off the ropes before he nailed Rojo with a European Uppercut as he slid by him. JD quickly spun back up to his feet before turning around and flipping onto Rojo with a Moonsault, except it involved his knees landing right on Rojo's stomach. JD got up and nailed him with a Moonsault proper this time, staying on Rojo for a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Rojo didn't exactly kick out though. It was more than that as he managed to get out of the pin enough to also roll up JD into a School Boy.

1..

2..Kick Out.

JD pushed Rojo off of him when he kicked out. He quickly got to his feet as Rojo proceeded to leap up and take him down with a hurricanrana. Rojo performed one as such that he also was able to hook both legs to pin JD.

1..

2..Kick Out.

JD managed to sit up out of the pin and pinned Rojo down from a seated position, like he had pinned him after a Sit-Out Powerbomb.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Rojo rolled backwards out of the pin as he hit a dropkick on the still seated JD. He then worked JD's legs into a Figure Four position before he flipped over JD to pin him with a Figure Four Jackknife pin*.

1..

2..Kick Out.

That took more effort to actually kick out from JD, but he was able to do so. Rojo got up and stomped on JD a few times to make sure he stayed down. He then readied up to deliver a Moonsault himself. However, JD stood up, unbeknownst to Rojo. So when Rojo flipped to hit the Moonsault, JD instead caught him out of the air into a piledriver position. He managed to walk towards the ropes whilst holding the luchador. He then flung Rojo up while keeping him held by the waist to have him land chest first onto the top rope, releasing his grip as he did so. Rojo landed on his feet right after, but JD continued to press his current advantage by hooking both of his arms to nail the luchador with a Tiger Suplex that he bridged into a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"Well, there seems to be no forcing the other man down. No innovative moves, no rollup pins. Something has to give here," said Patrick.

"Agreed, but what's gonna be the thing that gets one of them to give in?" Kendrick asked. Rojo had gotten up as he and JD stared each other down. JD chopped Rojo across the chest which in turn led to Rojo delivering a hard slap to JD's face. They kept up exchanging blows until they both were distracted by a loud clank of metal. They saw that Deseo had gotten a hold of the chair from earlier and was bashing AKECHI's back with it over and over. Rojo took advantage of this distraction as he snuck up behind JD and leapt up before taking him down with a Backstabber. The referee was distracted now by Deseo and was telling him to drop the chair or he'd be thrown out. Deseo complied as he saw Rojo sneak up behind the ref before clubbing him on the back with an Axe Handle Smash. This allowed Deseo to toss the chair into the ring without the ref seeing as Rojo caught it and, seeing JD getting up, smashed it on the ground before tossing it to JD. The referee turned around to see JD holding the chair as Rojo acted as though he was hit. The referee began to admonish JD and ripped the chair out of his hands before he went to throw it out of the ring. As the ref went to do so, JD began arguing with the ref, not seeing Rojo sneak up to low blow him, followed by immediately rolling him up with a School Boy. The referee turned around to see the pin and started counting.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Deseo wasn't very happy that none of their tricks were working as he pulled the referee out of the ring and threw him back first into the barricade. This sent the ref down since he wasn't prepared for this. Deseo entered the ring as he was going to help his partner win this by any means. He and Rojo began to attack JD with some tag team combination moves. First, they started with stereo dropkicks to take him down. Then they sat him up before running to opposite sides of the ring and rebounding for stereo dropkicks to JD's sides. Well, Deseo connected anyway as AKECHI pulled Rojo out of the ring, he was working off of pure adrenaline as he began to pound Rojo's head in with many stiff elbow shots. He tossed Rojo back into the ring and entered in right after. Deseo and AKECHI stared each other down as JD and Rojo began to start getting up. Once they did, JD and AKECHI silently nodded at each before they began to start exchanging blows with the luchadors, JD with Deseo and AKECHI with Rojo. They kept doing so until a voice cut in through the speakers.

"Ok. Ok. Guys I'm speaking, quit your pissing contest and listen." All four men were still brawling."OK WE GET IT! YOU'LL LISTEN TO ME OR YOU ALL WILL BE FIRED! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" All four men NOW stopped fighting and listened. Kokonoe was clearly not amused by what happened during this match. She heaved an audible sigh through the speakers before she continued. "Considering that AKECHI and Deseo couldn't keep themselves out of this match AND that both Rojo and JD kept using this to their advantage, I've made a decision. This match is a No Contest. Next week, Los Muertos Ingratos face JD and AKECHI in a tag match. I have nothing else to say other than I expect better from you next week." The speakers cut out. This left all four men in the ring as they stood by the person who'd be their tag partner next week, though in Deseo and Rojo's case they'd have done so regardless. JD wanted to keep fighting, but AKECHI gripped him by the shoulder and turned JD towards him, shaking his head no to him.

"Well, I guess this match is over. What a shame too, it was shaping up to be a great one," said Kendrick.

"Agreed. One thousand percent agreed. There would have been a great end to this had Deseo not kept getting involved and caused AKECHI to also involve himself, albeit indirectly," said Patrick.

JD and AKECHI left the ring heading up the ramp as Los Muertos Ingratos followed suit, but diverging towards the alternate exit.

"Well, we've still got a main event to get to. So after the commercial break we'll be seeing Rhys Hoskins face "The Blood Angel" Carmine Io," said Kendrick as the camera cut out right after.

* * *

Commercials. Commercials. Corporate Capitalism.

* * *

The camera cut back at the interview area where Celica was waiting as per usual.

"Welcome back to Turmoil. Please welcome my guest, Carmine Io," she said.

Carmine walked into the camera shot, looking as cocky as he always seems to be.

"So, Carmine, you're facing Rhys Hoskins in a coupe short minutes. Is there-" Carmine cut her off.

"Look Celica. I don't really care about answering your questions. Words are worthless to me right now. All I care about is winning the **S7W World Heavyweight Championship**. I'm going to beat Nolan Clancy to do it, that is a guarantee. Rhys Hoskins may be angry at me for 'costing' him a spot in the Extinction Match, but I should have been in it. It's my right to be in the match and yet I'm not in it. Do you know why?"

"Ummm… Because you lost your qualifier match?"

"Because I lost my qualifier match?" He said in a mocking tone. "Do you know how stupid you sound? You sound like all the so called 'fans' who don't seem to understand that what they think is worthless to me. It's because S7W realized that I'm not going to be in this for entertaining people. I'm here for the money and the championships. That's it. Hoskins is in my way. He's an obstacle, but obstacles are made to be destroyed. I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life. Leave him, broken, bruised, and bloody. Then he'll understand why they call me 'Blood Angel'. I've nothing else to say to you."

Carmine left to go finish preparing for the match as the camera cut out.

* * *

The camera cut back in on the stage.

***21st Century Schizoid Man - King Crimson** Plays*

Rhys Hoskins made his way onto the stage and he did his pose before he continued towards the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 219 pounds, Rhys Hoskins."

"Rhys Hoskins may not be a great person, but you can't deny that he was screwed out of entering the Extinction Match by Carmine forcing his way into his tag match," said Patrick.

"Really can't argue your logic Patrick, but I'm still kind of curious over who his mystery partner was going to be," said Kendrick.

"It's a mystery to us all."

Hoskins entered the ring and did his pose once more as his music faded out.

***All These Things I Hate - Bullet For My Valentine** Plays*

Carmine walked onto the stage to a chorus of boos, though the crowds got a bit more cheeky with him, replacing the usual chant of "Edgelord" with "Knockoff Switchblade". Carmine hearing this actually had a bit of a chuckle at that. He then proceeded down to the ring.

"And introducing his opponent. From Columbus, Ohio, weighing 203 pounds, "The Blood Angel" Carmine Io."

"Carmine seems intent on making sure that he beats Hoskins by any means. He wants to leave him broken and defeated at the end of this, but Hoskins is by no means a pushover," said Kendrick.

"That's a reasonable claim. Do you think Carmine is looking past Rhys Hoskins?" Patrick asked.

"I'd have to assume so, but you're the former wrestler here Patrick. What does doing that really mean for Carmine?"

"Well, you look past an opponent and you risk losing. It's that simple."

Carmine entered the ring as he did his usual hand over the face pose before readying up in his corner, removing his usual hoodie that he actually wore this time. He and Hoskins were ready to start fighting but were cut off by a certain someone talking via the speakers. Both Hoskins and Carmine looked irritated. Hoskins assuming the match would be cancelled and Carmine assuming that something would be done to, in his mind, screw him out of winning.

"Why the glum faces? I'm just informing you both that your match is being upgraded to a No DQ match. We've had two matches not have a conclusive end tonight and I'm not letting this be the third. I don't care about how you do it, just win, one of you. That's it."

The speakers cut out. This left Carmine and Hoskins staring at each other in silence as they smirked at each other, clearly pleased by this decision of Kokonoe's.

The bell rang right away as both men immediately retreated out of the ring to opposite sides, both men looking for weapons.

"I'm not even surprised by this," said Kendrick.

"I mean Carmine and Hoskins have been in No DQ matches in S7W. Hoskins was able to beat Bryce Vanderfleet in one at Fire In The Sky, while Carmine later that night lost in a Ladder Match, but definitely showed prowess in the stipulation, only really losing because he was outstrategized by Nolan Clancy at the end," said Patrick.

"And both men are now going to try to beat the absolute hell out of each now in our main event." Carmine and Hoskins both grabbed steel chairs from underneath the ring. They both reentered the ring and began swinging their chairs at each other. Neither man was able to hit the other with their chair as the chairs kept colliding in a loud clang of steel. After a few exchanges, Carmine feinted a swing to bait Hoskins, which succeeded as he dodged the next swing Hoskins threw before nailing him in the back with his chair. Hoskins went down fairly easily from that, falling down to his knees. Carmine set up the chair in front of Hoskins before going behind him and bulldogging his face onto the chair. Carmine rolled Hoskins over and covered him.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Hoskins kicked out, already kind of stunned, though that's to be expected after getting bulldogged onto a chair. Carmine looked down at him with disdain before retrieving the chair he used just moments ago. He waited for Hoskins to get up before he swung at him again. Hoskins ducked the chair shot, causing the chair to hit the top rope and smack Carmine in the face instead. Carmine being stunned briefly allowed Hoskins to grab his arm and apply a hammerlock, moving to behind Carmine as he did so before dropping him neck first onto his knee for a neckbreaker. Hoskins brought Carmine back up to his feet and elbowed him until he was beaten back into a corner. Hoskins set up a chair before stepping back, then running forward, using the chair for a boost as he leapt off it and nailed Carmine in the chin with a European Uppercut. He then set Carmine down, draping him over the chair face down before he climbed the top rope.

"What is Hoskins doing?" Kendrick asked.

"I don't know, but if Carmine doesn't move out of the way, it's gonna hurt," said Patrick. Hoskins dove off the top rope, going for a double stomp to the back. Carmine however, rolled off the chair and out of the way, causing Hoskins to simply land on the chair which in turn caused him to lose his balance on the landing, making him fall down face first onto the mat. Carmine took advantage of this by getting up and then running in to hit 450 Splash onto Hoskins' back. Carmine then moved out of the ring and began dragging out more weapons from under the ring and throwing them into the ring, kendo sticks, baseball bats, and the like. He then dragged a table out and set it up by the ramp-facing side of the ring. While Carmine was distracted by this, Hoskins got up and began remove all the turnbuckle pads from each corner, untying each pad with Toru Yano levels of speed*. This isn't an exaggeration, as by the time Carmine had finished setting up the table, Hoskins was just finishing removing the last of the turnbuckle pads.

"This match is looking like it's going to take a turn for the very dangerous," said Patrick.

"Let's just hope this one doesn't end up ranking too high on the Muta Scale*," said Kendrick. Carmine reentered the ring and rushed at Hoskins, taking him down with a flying forearm. Carmine then exited the ring, only going onto the apron though, readying up to springboard off the ropes. Hoskins grabbed a still folded chair from earlier as Carmine was readying up, making sure to keep it out of his view. As Hoskins got up, Carmine leapt onto and off the top rope to try and hit him with a Springboard Clothesline, but was smacked out of midair by Hoskins' chair, Hoskins nailing him right in the chest. Carmine fell to the floor in a heap. Hoskins threw down the chair as he then picked up a kendo stick and began wailing on the defenseless Carmine with swing after swing. He then turned Carmine over onto his stomach and applied a pseudo-Crossface with the kendo stick.

"Well, Hoskins is certainly taking advantage of the stipulation now," said Kendrick.

"Especially with that kendo stick. I almost feel sorry for Carmine. Almost," said Patrick. Carmine was trying to tough out the hold enough for him to get to the ropes, which he did. While this wouldn't trigger a ropebreak like it usually would given the stipulation, Carmine was able to at least pull himself out of the ring, making Hoskins lose the leverage he had with the hold. As Carmine flopped, flipped, and fell out to ringside, Hoskins made chase with the kendo stick in hand. Carmine began to get up as Hoskins began to swing the stick at him, but this time Carmine caught it and ripped it out of his hands. He then swung it into Hoskins' stomach before he then broke it over his knee. He tossed the broken stick pieces to the side before he superkicked Hoskins. Hoskins didn't fall but he was stumbling. Carmine then ran at him, grabbing him into a side headlock as he ran, taking a high step onto the apron before leaping off it to plant Hoskins with a Tornado DDT. Carmine then dragged Hoskins towards the ramp.

"I think we know what's going through Carmine's mind here," said Kendrick.

"Yeah, and what he intends to put Hoskins through," said Patrick. Of course he was referring to the table Carmine set up earlier. Carmine set Hoskins on the apron before climbing onto it as well. He lifted Hoskins up in a way that he would be behind him, applying a waistlock, going for a German Suplex through the table. Hoskins got enough of his wits about him to grab onto the ropes to prevent the move. Carmine noticed this and grabbed onto the top rope with one hand whilst he elbowed Hoskins in the back of the head, causing Hoskins to lean with his head on the ropes. Carmine then butterfly hooked Hoskins' arms, going for a Tiger Suplex, but for some reason, Hoskins wasn't budging. Carmine leaned his head to the side and saw that Hoskins was biting down on the top rope to avoid getting suplexed.

"Oh my God, this is either sheer desperation or sheer brilliance from Rhys Hoskins here," said Kendrick.

"It's looking like desperation. I think he realized that if he goes through that table that this one might be over," said Patrick. As Carmine tried one final time to suplex Hoskins, he wasn't able to get him to budge. Carmine then let go of his grip just enough for Hoskins to get an arm free and back elbow Carmine in the chest. Carmine looked as though he would fall back through the table, but he managed to grab onto Hoskins shoulder to pull himself up, then he grabbed the top rope and moved away from him on the apron. Both Hoskins and Carmine charged at each other, nailing the other with a clothesline as both men fell down onto the apron. Hoskins slowly rolled into the ring, as did Carmine. Both men began to get up onto their knees, whereby they began to exchange blows with each other as they brawled to their feet. Carmine attempted to disengage, which he did enough to grab a baseball bat that was laying in the ring. Hoskins however then grabbed him into a front facelock, lifted Carmine up as if going for a suplex, then planted him down with a DDT.

"Shades of the late Prince Devitt with that Bloody Sunday DDT," said Kendrick.

"Umm… He's not dead. But I agree with you, it's a nice nod to him," said Patrick.

"If he's not dead then why has Prince Devitt not been seen since he left New Japan*?" Hoskins then let Carmine begin getting up, looking anxiously back and forth between him and the ropes, definitely setting up for the Hyde Effect. He didn't see Carmine clutch to the baseball bat as he got up. Hoskins leapt onto the middle rope and sprung off it, but was nailed with a heavy swing of the bat in the chest by Carmine. Carmine taunted a bit by placing his hand above his eyes like he was trying to block out the sun to see something.

"Is he seriously going to gloat about that kind of hit?" Patrick asked.

"This is disgusting behavior. This is really insult to quite possibly literal injury." Kendrick said. Hoskins was writhing in pain from getting a baseball bat swung right at his chest. Carmine threw the bat down and grabbed him by the head, making sure that Hoskins was looking him in the eyes. He shook his head at him as he told him, "You never had a chance. Absolutely worthless." He threw Hoskins back down before he covered him with just his boot.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Hoskins barely kicked out of the extremely arrogant cover Carmine applied. It was just enough though to absolutely infuriate the Blood Angel though as he got on top of Hoskins and began to rain down elbow after elbow to his head. He then lifted Hoskins up and dragged him into a corner before grabbing him by the back of the head and continually smashing his face into the exposed turnbuckle until he bled. Carmine stopped once Hoskins began to bleed. He threw Hoskins to the ground, very proud of himself. He began to taunt the crowd.

"This has turned ugly in a hurry. I'm not sure how to feel about this," said Kendrick.

"Carmine is really just toying with Hoskins now. The man's probably really hurt from the baseball bat to the chest. This is actually difficult to watch," said Patrick. Carmine tossed Hoskins out of the ring and followed after him. He placed him onto the table he set up at ringside before he climbed up to the top rope in the nearest corner. He proceeded to taunt just a bit more, doing his pose on the top rope before he backflipped off, attempting to hit the Blood Angel on Hoskins through the table. But this taunting gave Hoskins just enough time to at least roll off the table, even though doing so meant he just outright flopped onto the ringside mats with an audible thud. This also meant that Carmine went straight through the table which made for a painful landing. Both men were down for quite a bit as the crowd cheered out of respect despite not liking either man due to the sheer brutality they were willing to give the other. Carmine got up first despite this as Hoskins was very much in pain, specifically in his chest, which made it hard for him to gather the strength to get up. Carmine grabbed Hoskins and was going to drag him towards a ring post, likely to bash him face first into it. However, Hoskins finally was able to fight back as he pushed Carmine away and directly into a cameraman. This sent both Carmine and the cameraman down before Hoskins grabbed the Blood Angel and rolled him back into the ring. He then looked at the large camera the cameraman had dropped.

"What exactly is Hoskins looking to do here?" Patrick asked.

"I'd have to guess that it's going to involve that camera," Kendrick answered. He was proven correct as Hoskins did indeed grab the camera and brought it into the ring with him. He waited for Carmine to get up before he smashed him in the head with the camera. He set it down as he then rolled Carmine into a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Carmine kicked out despite the hit from the camera, but didn't immediately get up. This allowed Hoskins to grab the camera, or more specifically the camera cord which he wrapped around Carmine's neck before choking him with it.

"This is both innovative, but also really difficult to watch," said Kendrick.

"Took the words from my mouth," said Patrick. Hoskins kept choking him with it until he felt that Carmine was out of it enough. He brought the barely conscious man up to his feet before he then leapt onto the middle rope and sprung off it, nailing Carmine with his Hyde Effect springboard knee strike. He then covered Carmine for a pin attempt.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as Hoskins rolled off of Carmine, but didn't begin to get up easily, still hurting from the bat. He raised his fist up though in victory.

"Here is your winner, Rhys Hoskins!"

"What an upset from Hoskins tonight. I doubt many fans were expecting Carmine to lose this one, especially after he began to really take control late in the match," said Kendrick.

"Only question now is what's next? For both men. What's Hoskins gonna use the momentum from the upset towards? And what happens now with Carmine? His name isn't going to be in title contention after this loss. Kokonoe will make sure of that," said Patrick.

"Well questions for next time. I'm Kendrick West, and for my partner, Patrick Alston, we'll see you next time on Turmoil."

Hoskins rolled himself out of the ring and slowly managed to make his way up the ramp. As he neared the top he yelled a scream of victory as the camera cut out.

* * *

Note Points

*If this sounds unrealistic, remember that Pearson was a pitcher. I've seen pitchers flinch to avoid getting drilled by hits that come flying back to them and still catch the ball. This is completely within reason.

*A Morton's Fork is a literary term used to describe a situation in which the person making the choice is given options in which both are negative outcomes. Ex. Being asked, "Have you stopped beating your wife?" The answers of Yes or No both lead to a negative result.

*Yes. It does exist. If it exists as a move in Fire Pro and wasn't something someone created, I'm going to accept that it's a legit pin maneuver.

*We use the Western style turnbuckle pads mind you.

*To the uninitiated, the Muta Scale grades how much blood is bled by all members of a match by comparing it to a match from New Japan where The Great Muta bled a large amount after blading in a match against Hiroshi Hase. 1 on the scale means equal to the amount he bled that night.

*This is a reference to a joke my mother and I have about how every wrestler who leaves New Japan just disappears from the world.


	8. A Hero's Welcome (May 30th)

"Talking"

*Music Playing*

*Note Points

* * *

05/30/20XX

Providence, Rhode Island - Dunkin' Donuts Center

***Prayer of the Refugee - Rise Against** Plays*

The pyro went off in it's now standard display of brilliance. The fans were absolutely ecstatic for another episode of Tuesday Night Turmoil. The camera cut to the announcer's table.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Patrick Alston."

"And I'm Kendrick West."

"Welcome back to Tuesday Night Turmoil. For those of you just joining us or tuning in for the first time we're only a month away from our next Pay-Per-View, Edge of Extinction."

"Right you are. So far we know that Southern Pride will be challenging The Golden Guns for the **S7W Tag Team Championships**. We have the Extinction Match. We have the main event 2 out of 3 Falls Match between Hazama Clover and **S7W World Heavyweight Champion** Nolan Clancy. Those are the matches we know are happening, but there's absolutely going to be more to see when we get there."

"That is a month from now and a lot can happen in four weeks. Anyway. Tonight we've got some great action on the docket for tonight. Nolan Clancy and his mystery partner will take on the team of Hazama Clover and Adrienne Huxley. We'll get a preview of what could happen in the Extinction Match as King Lokesh faces Hibiki Nishikawa. Of course we also have the main event as AKECHI and JD face Los Muertos Ingratos. We've got plenty in store, here on Turmoil."

"Right, but we have a match starting… right now."

***Loose Change - Royal Blood **Plays*

Dario Pastrnak made his way out to the ring with Stephan Kriggs right by his side as they stopped and pointed finger guns at each other, then towards the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, accompanied by Stephan Kriggs, from Fresno, California, weighing 255 pounds, he is one half of the **S7W Tag Team Champions**, "Golden Judgement" Dario Pastrnak."

"Dario Pastrnak hasn't really been in singles action in a few weeks, or in action at all really since he and Kriggs won those tag championships," said Kendrick.

"Yeah, but that's probably why he got this match set up for today. He has to make sure that he and Kriggs can defend their belts against Southern Pride at their very best," said Patrick.

Dario entered the ring while Kriggs waited on the outside. Dario did a finger gun taunt to the crown as he waited in the corner for his opponent.

***Flash Hider from Guilty Gear Xrd - Sign** Plays*

Zack Grants and Kevin Inoue came out together as they fist bumped before heading to the ring.

"And his opponent, from Pembroke Pines, Florida, weighing 206 pounds, Zack Grants."

"Fitting that Dario would want to face a guy from a tag team in singles action," said Kendrick.

"Would I be correct to assume that you think Dario had some extra motive behind this match choice?" Patrick asked.

"One thousand percent. Zack Grants has mainly been a tag wrestler with Kevin Inoue as Free NRG for the past couple of years. I doubt that he's been doing it exclusively, but forgive me for thinking this as more than a little suspicious."

As both members of Free NRG made their way to the ring, Kriggs blindsided Inoue and began driving him into the barricade. Grants was caught off guard by this enough that he failed to notice Dario setting up, then running towards him to nail him with a Baseball Slide from behind. Grants stumbled down to the ground face first due to being blindsided. Kriggs repeatedly smashed Inoue's face into the barricade before he applied a Sleeper Hold to him, strange to see given that it wasn't a standard part of his moveset. Once Kriggs determined that Inoue was out like a light, he turned to help Dario, who was busy beating down Grants by stomping on his back over and over.

"Typical behavior of the Golden Guns," said Kendrick.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised one bit by this," said Patrick. Kriggs and Dario both beat down on Grants. Kriggs lifted Grants up and held him in place so Dario could nail him over and over with chops to the chest. Once Dario was finished, Kriggs let go and dropkicked Grants in the back, which thanks to Dario moving out of the way, meant that Grants was sent into the apron, the edge ramming into his stomach. Dario and Kriggs grabbed Grants as he stumbled back from the apron, dropping him with a two person back suplex. Both of the Golden Guns lifted Grants up and tossed him into the ring before they both entered. Dario immediately went in and applied a Cloverleaf to Grants while Kriggs went to work, taking turns on stomping on both of Grants hands.

"This is even less surprising behavior," Kendrick said bluntly.

"They are taking advantage of the fact that the match doesn't start until both competitors are on their feet in the ring, but they aren't really concerned about rules, only winning," said Patrick. Grants was in pain, but there wasn't really much that he could do since Kriggs kept stomping on his hands. The referee was trying to get some semblance of order, but they were failing as the Golden Guns ignored them. Inoue had finally regained consciousness, enough to enter the ring and get Kriggs attention. Kriggs tried to clothesline him, only for Inoue to pull the top rope down, causing him to spill out to ringside. Inoue then got Dario's attention which was enough to make Dario break to hold and begin yelling at Inoue. Inoue just smirked at him and exited the ring. Dario was going to continue attacking Grants, but the ref wasn't having any of it, pushing him into a corner so Grants could at least get to his feet. Despite Dario's best efforts, the ref stood their ground, so the rep from Free NRG was able to stand.

The bell rang as Dario immediately rushed at Grants and charged him into the corner. He tackled him in the stomach with repeated shoulder tackles before the ref stepped in again and forced him to stop by starting to count. Dario stepped away with his hands up, though it didn't stop him from arguing with the ref. As he was distracted by the argument, he failed to see Grants get his wits about him, or that he was leaping at him to nail him with a DDT, which he did. Dario laid on the ground, looking up at Grants unamused. He started to get up only for Grants to run at him and dropkick him in the side. Grants grabbed Dario by the legs and flipped over for a Jackknife Pin.

1..Kick Out.

Dario shoved Grants off of him and got up as quickly as he could, as did Grants. Grants kicked Dario with a midkick to the stomach. Dario stood firm as Grants went for another kick. This time it was caught, but Grants pushed Dario towards the ropes with his grabbed leg. Dario rebounded off the ropes and was met with an elbow by Grants. He took the elbow, but didn't go down, instead elbowing Grants, then hitting him with a strong punch, then taking him down with a hard lariat. Dario dragged Grants back up and lifted him into position for an Alabama Slam. He didn't realize that he was close enough to the ropes though for Grants to grab onto one to prevent himself from being slammed. He escaped Dario's grip by this method and got back onto his feet. He turned and dropkicked Dario in the back, then ran and hit him with a Leaping Neckbreaker from behind. Dario popped right back up though and grabbed Grants from behind and suplexed him with a High-Angle Backdrop Suplex. Both men stayed down, though Dario began to get up already, looking very furious about it.

"Dario isn't looking happy that Grants is trying to fight back here," said Kendrick. Dario didn't even hesitate before he got on top of Grants and began wailing on him with double axe handle smashes. One after another after another after another. He stopped his mauling of Grants and deadlifted him into position for an Alabama Slam before he slammed him down, making sure he got both knees up for Grants to land on. He covered Grants for a pin.

1..

2..

3.

Dario shot up and began to celebrate as though it was the hardest match he fought in his whole career.

"Here is your winner, Dario Pastrnak."

Dario went right back to wailing on Grants, pelting him with axe handle after axe handle once again. Inoue made an attempt to save his partner only for Kriggs to cut him off by Spearing him, then planting him down with a Spinebuster. Kriggs then began to strike hard and heavy with elbows to Inoue's head.

"Kriggs with a Blitzkrigg to Inoue, and right after a match no less," said Kendrick.

"Doesn't help that Dario isn't letting up with those axe handles on Zack Grants. This is just blatant disrespect to a team that could challenge them at some point," said Patrick. Just as he said this, both Braxton Miller and Trevor Forsyth rushed down the ramp and began to attack the Golden Guns. Southern Pride and The Golden Guns exchanged blows before Dario and Kriggs both disengaged and escaped from the ring. Both teams began to yell at each other, though it was hard to tell what any of them were saying.

"Well Southern Pride clearly didn't tolerate that disrespect from the Golden Guns," said Patrick.

"And it's clear that these teams are readying to go to war at Edge of Extinction," said Kendrick.

The Golden Guns retreated up the ramps, while Southern Pride glared at them to make sure they wouldn't try to attack them or Free NRG again. The camera cut out as both teams stared each other down.

* * *

The camera cut in at Kokonoe's office. She was clearly busy at work. There was a knock on the door.

"You may come in," she said.

Rhys Hoskins entered and stood in front of Kokonoe's desk.

"You wished to see me?" He asked, not at all sure why his boss called him in since he hadn't done anything wrong recently.

"Ah right." Kokonoe shuffled through the swaths of documents littered across her desk before finding what she was looking for. She handed the paper over to Hoskins. "This is for you, just sign the line at the bottom."

"Wait. What am I signing exactly?"

"Read the contract, I'm not doing everything for you," Kokonoe said bluntly.

Hoskins did as he was told. His eyes widening in surprise as he read over the document.

"Wait. You're letting me be in the Number One Contender's match at Edge of Extinction? I'm guessing that's what it is if Tracey Pearson's name is signed on this."

"You guessed correctly. I thought after that match you had against Carmine last week showed me your talents quite well. This is a business after all, I have to make sure that the best matches make it to Pay-Per-View. Plus, it was kind of funny to watch you wipe the smug look of Carmine's face."

"Thanks I guess?" Hoskins signed the contract and handed it back to Kokonoe. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in," Kokonoe said.

Evan Windsor walked through the door and handed a letter to Kokonoe. She read it over very quickly, her face rapidly becoming more irritated as she read on.

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm sorry, but given that there are three people out to get me right now, I can't really stay in the Extinction Match," Windsor said.

"What, you think you can take all three of those guys?" Hoskins asked condescendingly before continuing on. "What're they called again?" He snapped his fingers hoping that would jog his memory. "Oh right. The Hunt. No offense, but you definitely aren't lasting against them."

"Hoskins stay out of this," Kokonoe said before turning back to Evan Windsor. "So then. What do you want? If you're going to pull out of the Extinction Match and force me to scramble to find a new entrant for it, you better have something in mind."

"I do, well actually, their leader and I came to an agreement. I don't know how he found my contact information, but he's been telling me to think over how to face them." Windsor pulled out another slip of paper. "This is what we've agreed upon. We just need you to sign it. At Edge of Extinction, I get to pick two partners to join me as we face The Hunt in an Elimination 6-Man Tag Match."

"So I see. Alright, well if that's what you wish then so be it, but if this doesn't end well for you, you'll only have yourself to blame."

"I understand."

"Figured I should tell you if you're going to do this," said Hoskins before continuing. "I've faced Eizan Hate before, he's as dangerous as they come. If you value your career, you'd better not take him lightly." Hoskins was being very serious about what he was saying, uncharacteristically so.

"I wasn't planning to, but why tell me this?"

"I don't like you Evan. You're a run of the mill nice guy, and that really rubs me the wrong way. But I do want to face you at some point one on one and I can't do that if you end up broken by The Hunt. Trust me when I say, you DO NOT have my support. I really couldn't give a shit if you win or lose. However, knowing that Eizan is a dangerous man, you do have my sympathy, so don't take him lightly."

"I understand."

"Great, glad to see you both are at a mutual understanding, but could you both do this out of my office?" Kokonoe phrased it like a question, but it was more of a demand.

"Well I figured I could help you at least come up with a soluti-" Windsor started.

"A solution to the open spot? I already figured it out. I sent an email to the runner ups of each qualifying match. They'll face off next week."

"Wait, does that mean I have to wrestle then?" Hoskins asked.

"Of course not, you already signed the contract for the Number One Contender's Match. That means it'll just be JD and…" A look of dread swept across her face as she realized just what she did. A loud cackle, clearly coming from Carmine could be heard from outside the office, though it was not near the office itself. The camera soon cut out after both Hoskins and Windsor slowly left the room leaving Kokonoe in her state of dread.

* * *

The camera cut back in, focusing on the stage.

***Noontide from Guilty Gear XX** Plays*

Adrienne Huxley walked out onto the stage and reached out, about to clutch her fist back. Only she was interrupted before she could execute it.

***Gluttony Fang II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Hazama Clover entered onto the stage as his former student side eyed him in irritation. She shrugged as they both proceeded down the ramp.

"The following contest is a tag team match and is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, the team of Adrienne Huxley and Hazama Clover."

"Hazama Clover and Adrienne Huxley. Master and student," said Kendrick.

"And despite Huxley being on a different end of the morality chain from Clover, she's still willing to stand by him for this match against Nolan Clancy and whoever he picked as his ally for this match."

Huxley and Clover both entered the ring as Clover soon began to play his air violin while Huxley did his fist closing motion for the cameras that was rudely cut off the first time by Clover. They then began to prepare for the introduction of their opponent as they were pelted with boos.

***Sunday Rain - Foo Fighters** Plays*

Of course those boos were expected given who was coming out and where they were for this show tonight. Nolan Clancy walked out with his title belt slung over his shoulder as the crowd loudly showered him with cheers, especially when he pressed down on his detonator to set off his pyro. He continued on his way to the ring.

"And introducing their opponents. First, from Providence, Rhode Island, weighing in at 235 pounds, he is the **S7W World Heavyweight Champion**, "The Detonator" Nolan Clancy."

The crowd loudly roared again at his introduction.

"Obviously anyone facing Nolan Clancy in this city is fighting in enemy territory. No one would ever think to boo him here in his hometown. This is a hero's welcome for him and that should surprise nobody," said Patrick.

"Too true, but you gotta wonder who he's picked as his mystery partner. I've been hearing rumors, but nothing concrete," said Kendrick.

Clancy entered the ring and asked for a microphone right away upon entry. He spoke once he received it.

"So Clover, and Ms. Adrienne," Clancy said as Huxley gave him a look that said, "Don't patronize me." "I know you both are curious as to who I've selected as my partner tonight. So, everyone watching here tonight, and to everyone watching at home. Please welcome my partner, making his debut here at S7W. He's a former IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. Please welcome, Preston Drake!"

Clover smirked a bit at this while Huxley grimaced. It's clear that both of them knew this Preston Drake fellow.

***Sea of Madness - Iron Maiden** Plays*

The intro of the song began to play as the lights changed to a dark green and dark blue. When the lyrics began, out walked a man. He was 5'10 and fairly muscular for his height, though it looked to be mainly lean muscle. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He wore gray and dark green boots and boxer style trunks. He happened to also be wearing a grey denim jacket with patches for various bands on it, Saxon, Motorhead, Iron Maiden, among others. He cracked his knuckles as he continued on his way to the ring.

"And introducing his tag team partner, from Salford, England, weighing in at 206 pounds, Preston Drake."

Drake continued on his way to the ring before joining his partner in the ring. He shook hands with Clancy before he and Clancy both removed their jackets, and in Clancy's case, also his t-shirt.

Clover had already removed everything other than his tights and boots while Adrienne was already ready before she even entered. Both teams discussed who would be starting off the match before deciding that Drake and Huxley would start off against each other.

The bell rang as Huxley and Drake met at the center of the ring. Drake held out his hand for a polite handshake, which was a stupid decision really given that Huxley immediately grabbed his hand and began to pull his fingers back. Drake clenched his teeth as he fought the pain shooting through his hand and reeled his arm back while also stepping forward to shoulder tackle Huxley down. She lost her grip as she lost her footing from the hit, falling into a seated position. Drake saw this coming and had already begun to rebound off the ropes for a dropkick to Huxley's front. Drake landed back first on the mat without connecting as Huxley quickly laid back to avoid getting hit, and followed up by taking advantage to roll Drake up and end it right away.

Kick Out.

Not even a one count on the pin. Both wrestlers rolled to their feet and ran at each other, colliding with clotheslines to one another, but neither going down. Huxley tried to elbow Drake, only for him to catch it and quickly work her into a seated position by applying a hammerlock. She just as quickly nailed him with a back elbow with her free arm before getting up and quickly hitting Drake towards the ropes with a dropkick. He rebounded off the ropes and ran right back at Huxley who leapfrogged over him, then did so again when he came back running from behind. He rebounded once more, though this time finally connecting with an attack as he stopped right in front of Huxley as she leapt up for a third time and got caught with a Straight Shoutei to the chest on the way down. She landed back first which allowed Drake to grab her by the legs and turn her over into Boston Crab.

"And here we see that blend of classic British wrestling and classic junior heavyweight wrestling from Drake here," said Kendrick.

"He's a self proclaimed master of both styles and it's showing already," said Patrick. Drake kept a firm grip on the submission hold, despite Huxley doing her damndest to crawl to the ropes. Drake decided to let go of her right leg and shift the hold into a Single Leg Boston Crab, applying the pressure to her left leg. Clover didn't make any move to enter and break up the hold, instead simply telling Adrienne to power out of it. Clancy glared at him from across the ring at this. Adrienne had managed to crawl over to the ropes, taking advantage of the fact that the Single Leg Crab allows more movement in exchange for hurting more*. Drake was forced to break the hold, though he dragged Huxley back into the ring by her left leg where, once away from the ropes, he pulled back on her leg for a Stump Pull, then took the leg down via a Dragon Screw. Drake stood there, allowing her to get up, before running at her for a clothesline, except she had run right towards the ropes and slid out to ringside. This made Drake's clothesline miss before she leapt onto the apron and applied a cross armbar to his right arm, using the ropes for leverage. The referee began applying the five count almost immediately, but Huxley didn't break the hold until the count of four. She let go, but made sure to keep a grip on Drake as she Hotshot him using the ropes. Drake stumbled back towards the center of the ring whilst Huxley reentered the ring, walking to the dazed Drake and sweeping his leg out from under him with a kick from her left leg. Drake fell back first onto the mat, but Huxley clutched at the slight pain in her leg from Drake's attacks earlier. Nonetheless, she got into position and flipped back to hit Drake with a standing Moonsault. She stayed on him, hooking the leg, for a cover.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Drake kicked out, but managed to get a grip on Huxley as he brought her up with him before he hoisted into a Fireman's Carry. He wasn't done there though as he lifted her up into a Gorilla Press position, brought his arms down by bending them at the elbow while keeping her above his head, then quickly straightening them with enough force to launch her into the air and send her crashing down back first onto the mat.

"That move, it's not his finisher, but it's an effective part of his arsenal. He calls that Still Life," said Kendrick.

"Impressive move to see, it's basically a launch from a Gorilla Press, but it's effective like you said," said Patrick in agreement. Drake covered Huxley for a pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Huxley just barely managed to power out of the pin, but she wasn't exactly able to do much else at the moment. Clover entered the ring very casually and pushed Drake out of his way, ignoring the referee as they told him to leave the ring. He then dragged his former student by the arms towards their corner before he stepped back onto the apron. Adrienne just held up her arm as Clover tagged himself in. Both Drake and Clancy just stood there confused as that wasn't what they were expecting to happen when Clover entered. Clover gestured to Drake that he should tag Clancy in. Drake understood, but shook his head no in response to the request and charged at the Gentleman of the Ring with a clothesline. Clover caught the clothesline with both hands, then quickly applied a hammerlock to the arm it was thrown with, his right one, before dropping him with a Hammerlock Reverse DDT. He then dragged Drake over to Clancy's corner, then walked back to his own and waited. Clancy looked at his partner then back at his soon to be title challenger. He decided to tag himself in. Both The Detonator and Clover stared down each other as the crowd began to cheer very loudly for Clancy.

"Clancy having a hometown advantage tonight and you can tell by the fact that this crowd has erupted for him," said Patrick.

"It's good, but he's gotta focus on beating Clover's team as we get what will be a preview of their Two Out of Three Falls Match at Edge of Extinction," said Kendrick. Clancy and Clover circled the ring, never taking their eyes off the other. They stopped for a moment before they both charged at each other, elbowing the other man in the face. They kept exchanging elbows to each other before they went further down with chops to the chest. Both Clancy and Clover just kept going at it with the chops, neither man wanting to give in. Both men stopped for a moment to catch their breath, during this pause, Clover looked at Clancy and said to him, "Think you can do what I can?" Clancy smirked and stood with his chest puffed forward and arms behind his back. Clover kicked him in his left thigh, then stood still for Clancy to repeat what he did, which he did, right in Clover's left thigh. Clover delivered another kick to the same spot while Clancy followed what he did as they exchanged about ten kicks each. Both men were showing signs of pain in their left legs, but weren't just going to go down. Clover grabbed Clancy's left leg and hit a Dragon Screw on it. Clancy, still playing along with Clover's game, got up and did the same to him. They kept going in this pattern for a bit. Clover hit a basic DDT, Clancy matched it. Clover hit a standard vertical Suplex, Clancy matched it. Clover hit a Fisherman Suplex and, you guessed it, Clancy matched it. Both men hit more chops, more kicks to the left thigh, more elbows. They just kept going back and forth with matching each others moves.

"I remember seeing a match like this on a few occasions in New Japan. There was the one between Kota Ibushi and Taichi on Night 18 of G1 Climax 30, where they just matched each other's kicks for eighteen minutes straight. Clover also had a match like this, though more varied, during the New Japan Cup one year," said Kendrick, showing his depth of knowledge of wrestling history.

"It's an interesting way to wrestle, that's for sure. Usually you wouldn't want to take more damage that you have to. The only way I'd see this working is if you're trying to make the match a battle of endurance," said Patrick. It was looking to go that way as Clover and Clancy kept going at it blow for blow, but definitely exhausting themselves out as they, while having gone back to the chops to the chest, were not hitting as hard of chops as they were earlier. Huxley and Drake had both recovered enough to be waiting in their respective corners. Clover noticed this out of the corner of his eye, but kept going along with the chop contest for the moment. After Clancy hit his last chop, Clover made his move and took Clancy down with a snapmare. He ran and rebounded off the ropes and hit The Detonator with a Sliding Lariat. As Clancy got up, Clover told him that he was done with the game of Simon Says that he was playing with him. Clancy nodded and hit a hard chop across Clover's chest, more force in it than the one a few moments ago. Clover winced in pain, but didn't have much time to think about that as Clancy quickly got into position and connected on an Exploder Suplex, one that he bridged into immediately after hitting for a pin*.

1..

2..

Huxley broke up the pin and Drake had entered the ring as well as he had tried to stop her from breaking it up. Drake pulled Huxley up and hit her with a Straight Shoutei to her chin. She stumbled back and was going to charge back in retaliation, but thought better of it and went back to waiting on the apron. Drake went back to his corner since his opponent decided to play it safe. This left Clancy with Clover in the ring, he was lifting him to his feet, readying him for his finisher. Clover managed to prevent this from happening by hitting Clancy with some desperation back elbows and pushed him away. Clover turned to his corner and tagged in Huxley, Clancy didn't do the same just yet. Huxley ran at Clancy for a knee strike, but he caught her out of the air, working her into a powerbomb position, only she managed to counter it into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb. She stayed in the seated position for a pin.

1..

2..

This time Drake broke it up, with Clover trying to stop him from making the save. Drake got up and surprised Clover by nailing him with a Shoutei to stun him, then lifted him up for a Powerbomb, he began running before slamming Clover down with a Sitout Powerbomb. He pushed Clover out of the ring and exited to make sure that even if Clover got up, that he wouldn't be able to get back in the match.

"Impressive Powerbomb from Drake, definitely inspired by the Liger Bomb, except he calls it Wasted Years," said Kendrick.

"That's great and all, but we should be focusing more on what Clancy and Huxley are doing," said Patrick. Huxley dragged Clancy into the center of the ring, grabbed him by his left leg, and gave it a Dragon Screw. Seeing that this was an opening for her, she waited at one of the corners. Clancy slowly began to get up which cued Huxley to begin running to hit her Rolling Koppu Kick finisher known as the B.T.G. on him. Except, Clancy managed to sidestep the kick. When Huxley got up and turned towards Clancy, she soon found herself being flipped upside down until she found a knee in her back.

"Clancy dodges the B.T.G. and catches Adrienne Huxley with the Blast Protocol!" Kendrick said in awe. Clancy's left knee was drilled into her back, but he pushed her off of it as he powered through the pain enough to hook the leg and cover her for a pin.

1..

2..

3.

Clancy got up as best as he could, despite really only having one good leg at the moment while Drake entered the ring to help him up. The crowd was cheering like there was no tomorrow for Nolan Clancy.

"Here are your winners, Preston Drake and 'The Detonator' Nolan Clancy!"

"Nolan Clancy able to get the win here in his hometown tonight, but at what cost? His leg doesn't seem to be in the best of shape," said Kendrick.

Clover entered the ring and helped Huxley out, he just smirked at Clancy. It was almost as if winning wasn't his goal here.

"Clover seems to know something we don't. Maybe this is just part of some bigger plan that he has heading into Edge of Extinction," said Patrick.

Clancy and Drake ignored Clover and instead celebrated their joint victory for now before they headed up the ramp to the back. The camera shifted to the commentators.

"Well, that was an excellent match nonetheless. We still have more to come though as next we'll be seeing King Lokesh and Hibiki Nishikawa face off in one on one action," said Patrick.

"Too true, we have our main event where the makeshift team of AKECHI and JD face Los Muertos Ingratos. But first, we have commercials to get to," said Kendrick. The camera then cut out right after.

* * *

The commercials went on without any importance. Well, except for the one for the BTWF. That one was kinda important.

* * *

The camera cut in, focusing on the stage.

***Extreme Attack - Hagane** Plays*

King Lokesh made his way out onto the stage. He looked pretty eager for this match in particular as he did his usual grabbing of the wrists taunt before continuing towards the ring.

"The following match is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, from Thessaloniki, Greece, weighing in at 188 pounds, King Lokesh."

"King Lokesh making his way to face the undefeated Hibiki Nishikawa. The question on everyone's minds I'm sure is how will Lokesh be able to get a win here?" Kendrick said.

"I'd say that Lokesh probably excels when it comes to agility and technical prowess. Strength is an obvious weakness and in terms of speed they're about even. It's a toss up here," said Patrick.

Lokesh entered the ring and did his taunt for the cameras before sitting down to wait in his corner as his music faded out.

***Gale/Reppu II from BlazBlue Chronophantasma** Plays*

Hibiki Nishikawa ran out onto the stage and took in the cheers of the fans. Justifiably so as he'd been noticeably absent these past couple of weeks. He held his forearm parallel and out from his chest as he ran to the ring. Once he entered the ring, he grabbed a microphone from a ringside attendant.

"I HAVE RETURNED! MY ABSENCE WAS NOT IN VAIN FOR I HAVE TRAINED MYSELF TO MY LIMITS! I AM STRONGER THAN BEFORE! I! AM! HIBIKI NISHIKAWA! AND I BRING JUSTICE! FOR! ALL!" He yelled into the mic before tossing it back to the attendant. The crowd cheered as he readied himself in his corner.

Once Nishikawa was ready the bell rang. Both Lokesh and Nishikawa ran at each other, only Lokesh slid past his loud opponent and tripped him up by applying an ankle lock. Nishikawa fell down face first to the mat from this, but managed to quickly get himself to the ropes before any real damage could be done. Both men got right back up which Nishikawa rushed in and attempted to elbow Lokesh. The Greek managed to stop it and pushed the elbow back, only Nishikawa stuck the arm out and spun himself from the push and nailed Lokesh with a backfist. Lokesh was stunned, just enough that Nishikawa was able to move in and nail him with a DDT. Nishikawa didn't stop there though as he brought Lokesh right back onto his feet before Irish Whipping him into a corner. Nishikawa charged into the corner with a Leaping Body Splash. He took Lokesh down into a seated position from this with a Snapmare. Nishikawa gave a stiff kick into Lokesh's back before running and rebounding off the ropes to hit Lokesh in the side with a dropkick. He covered Lokesh for a pin attempt.

1..Kick Out.

It was too early in the match for it to end so soon, but Nishikawa figured it was worth a shot. He dragged Lokesh back up to his feet by the wrist. Then he put the arm in a half nelson and wrapped it around Lokesh's neck into a Cobra Clutch. The crowd wasn't too enthusiastic about this move.

"Nishikawa using a move that absolutely lit the world on fire back in 2020 when Kazuchika Okada used it instead of the Rainmaker for months on end*," said Kendrick, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Ah, you must be referring to the Money Clip. Truly an exciting finisher if there ever was one," said Patrick with equal sarcasm. Lokesh slowly began to go down, but stopped himself, stood back up, and managed to walk himself to the ropes, triggering the rope break with his leg and forcing Nishikawa to break the hold. Lokesh held himself onto the ropes to get his bearings, which Nishikawa was more than ok with letting happen, stepping back and waiting for him to ready himself. Once Lokesh was ready, he and Nishikawa engaged into a lockup, but that didn't last as Lokesh performed a standing switch and got behind Nishikawa. He hooked his right leg around his opponent's left leg, a clear signal that he was trying some form of Octopus Hold. Nishikawa tried to pivot so Lokesh couldn't apply the hold, resulting in both men hopping in a circle as one tried to avoid a submission while the other tried to apply one. After a few rotations of this, Nishikawa couldn't avoid getting put into the hold anymore and got his arm locked into an Octopus Hold.

"Lokesh managing to now get the better of the much larger Nishikawa. Let's see if he can maintain this edge he's building," said Kendrick. Lokesh really maintained his control with this hold as it seemed like for about a minute that Nishikawa wouldn't be able to escape from this hold. However, despite Lokesh having a solid grip, Nishikawa was able to use his raw strength to force his arm out of the hold, which signaled to Lokesh that he should break the hold before Nishikawa did anything to him. He did, and at least avoided getting the hold countered into something beneficial for his opponent. Though Nishikawa did end up hitting him hard with a Lariat. Lokesh didn't go down, but did go backwards towards the ropes. He did rebound off them though which he used to respond to the Lariat with a European Uppercut. Nishikawa was sent stumbling back this time and when he rebounded off the ropes, he tried for another Lariat, but Lokesh ducked under it and leapt onto Nishikawa's back, weaving his arms around one arm and his legs around the other, taking him down into a Crucifix pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Nishikawa was able to kick out, but Lokesh didn't give him a chance to get up as he quickly unraveled himself off his opponent and just as quickly applied a Cross Armbar to Nishikawa's right arm. They weren't anywhere close to the ropes for Nishikawa to be able to escape via Rope Break.

"Lokesh being very smart, and fast for that matter, to keep Nishikawa on the defensive, not giving him any room to breath here. We might see the first loss of Hibiki Nishikawa's time here in S7W," said Patrick. Nishikawa was struggling as Lokesh gave him no quarter or leisure with this armbar, he was putting everything into it. Admittedly, it was working as Nishikawa could feel nothing but absolute pain in his right arm. Still, he wasn't going to tap out so easily as he started to try getting up while still in the hold. He managed to get up and on top of Lokesh for a pin.

1..

2..

Lokesh didn't kick out, rather it was because Nishikawa was actually looking to lift him as much as he could into the air and slammed him back down with a Powerbomb. That forced Lokesh to break the submission hold, but Nishikawa couldn't capitalize on it, escaping the hold took a lot out of him. This meant that both men had to take their time in getting up, which was about the same amount of time. When they got up, they went right to blows, Nishikawa throwing chops, with his left hand, and Lokesh responding with European Uppercuts. Eventually, the chops managed to prevail as Lokesh soon was unable to keep up with his opponent. Nishikawa delivered a few more hard chops until Lokesh seemed like he couldn't stay on his feet for much longer. Nishikawa quickly lifted him onto his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry. He then flipped him off one side, almost as if going for a Death Valley Driver. That was the case, though there was more to it as Nishikawa hit an elbow drop onto Lokesh on the way down*. He covered Lokesh for a pin.

1..

2..Kick Out.

"A close kick out from Lokesh. It might be all over for him soon," said Kendrick.

"Agreed, it seems like this is all academic. One more big move from Nishikawa will end this one," said Patrick. Nishikawa took a few steps back as he waited in front of his technical opponent, waiting for him to get to his knees. Once Lokesh did, Nishikawa moved forward, aiming for Lokesh's chest with a hard kick. It would have struck true, possibly enough to keep him down, had it not just barely been caught and stopped by Lokesh. Nishikawa and the crowd both were shocked by this as they thought Lokesh was out of steam. Lokesh began to stand up, his opponent's right leg in hand. He then gave a few kicks right behind the knee of this leg, then followed up by taking Nishikawa down with the strongest Dragon Screw he could muster, sending the loud man down to the mat with some force. Lokesh didn't stop there though as he rolled Nishikawa onto his stomach and applied a Calf Killer, not even trying to mix it with the Anaconda Vise for one of his special submissions. There was some distance between where the wrestlers were and the ropes.

"I was not expecting that. That's an impressive amount of fortitude from King Lokesh here," said Kendrick.

"Same here. Lokesh looked plenty winded from exchanging blows with Nishikawa and playing into his game rather than getting Nishikawa to play into his own. Clearly there's more to expect than that from him," said Patrick. Lokesh held firm into the hold, and despite Nishikawa managing to slowly inch his way to the ropes, which wasn't exactly difficult given Lokesh's weight, he was clearly putting a lot of punishment on Nishikawa's right leg. Nishikawa did eventually manage to just barely reach the ropes and get a hand on it. Lokesh broke the hold upon being told to by the referee. Nishikawa made an attempt to get up, but it was kind of hard for him to get up afterwards, for obvious reasons. Lokesh wasn't going to wait and he dragged Nishikawa right back into the center of the ring. He began to apply an Anaconda Vise and, despite his opponent's struggles, managed to get it fully locked in, choking Nishikawa and restricting him to just his right arm.

"Lokesh with another effective submission. It's almost like him nearly getting pinned flipped some sort of switch in his brain and now he can't stop," said Kendrick.

"He managed to get an edge when he needed to. He's clearly smelling blood in the water and he's going for the kill," said Patrick. Nishikawa tried to pry his way out of the hold, but found it futile to do so. Trying for another rope break was impossible given both the hold and distance from the ropes. He decided to go for one last ditch effort. Using his free arm, he managed to rotate Lokesh over him and onto his shoulders into a pin attempt, one where Lokesh hadn't broken the hold.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang and Lokesh didn't immediately break the hold, not out of anger, but because he didn't realize that he'd been pinned. He was too focused on applying the Anaconda Vise that he didn't register that the match was over until the referee outright had to force him off of Nishikawa. Once he did notice that the match was over he broke the hold. Nishikawa didn't get up as he had slightly passed out from being in the hold. Lokesh just sat in the ring, clearly upset with losing his focus.

"Here is your winner, Hibiki Nishikawa!"

Nishikawa slowly managed to get up, but it was evident on the look on his face that he was a little bit out of it from being in the Anaconda Vise. He began to crawl up using the ropes onto his feet as he tried to celebrate as best he could.

"Hibiki Nishikawa winning with a surprise rollup pin, managing to keep his record clean for now," said Kendrick.

"He definitely got lucky in this won, but a win's a win's a win. Maybe this'll give him a jolt though to be extremely prepared for the Extinction Match," said Patrick.

Nishikawa fell back down and just rolled out of the ring, stumbling his way up the ring as he slowly regained his sense and celebrated as he went to the back. The camera then cut to black.

* * *

The camera had cut to commercial. That's it. That's the commercial break.

* * *

The camera cut back in, focusing on the stage.

"Welcome back to Tuesday Night Turmoil. It's time for our main event as AKECHI and JD take on Los Muertos Ingratos in tag team action," said Kendrick.

"That's right, two weeks ago, during the Battle Royal for the final spot in the Extinction Match. AKECHI and JD started the match off, only for both Último Deseo and Arrebato Rojo to enter in third and fourth respectively. Not only that, but they managed to eliminate AKECHI before the sixth entrant, eventual winner General Brooks, could come out." said Patrick.

"JD would manage to outlast both of Los Muertos Ingratos, but would come up short in the long term. AKECHI would attempt to take on Arrebato Rojo after he had laid down an open challenge, only for Los Muertos Ingratos to reject the challenge. JD would take up the offer instead, but the match began to devolve into chaos thanks to Deseo and AKECHI both making themselves known in the match despite not being in it. So much chaos was made from this that Kokonoe elected to declare the match a no contest and set up this match for this week's main event."

***Destructive Goodwill from Guilty Gear Xrd - Sign **Plays*

JD came walking out through his wall of flames before dispelling them with a snap. He took off his shades and looked out to the crowd. He was basking in their cheers for a bit until…

***Jaeger from BlazBlue Central Fiction** Plays*

AKECHI went walking out and passed by his partner, going straight for the ring. JD frowned and sighed as he followed his partner for the night.

"The following match is a tag team match and is scheduled for ONE FALL. Introducing first, the team of AKECHI and "The Jersey Devil" JD."

AKECHI was already in the ring and waited in the corner, clearly with the intent of starting the match. That meant JD had to wait on the ring apron as he removed his jacket and tanktop.

***Bloodstained Lineage from Guilty Gear X2***

Both Deseo and Rojo walked out together and nodded to each other before they both took off and sprinted into the ring.

"And introducing their opponents. Último Deseo and Arrebato Rojo, Los Muertos Ingratos."

They both slid into the ring before going into their respective poses. Deseo then hopped up before he and Rojo deliberated quickly on who would start the match. Deseo chose to start off after a brief exchange. Rojo went onto the apron while AKECHI stared daggers into Deseo.

The bell rang and AKECHI immediately came charging at Deseo, going straight for a Lariat. Deseo was good to have reacted quick enough to duck out of the ring into ringside. AKECHI looked mildly angry, which obviously meant he was absolutely furious, so he followed Deseo out of the ring and chased him around the ring, with Deseo running as fast as he could to avoid the very pissed, very serious wrestler. AKECHI eventually managed to catch up with the smaller man, but was surprised as Deseo sidestepped out of the way and pushed him stomach first into the barricade. Deseo took a few steps back before running back in and hitting a dropkick into his opponent's back, sending him back into the barricade stomach first again. Deseo ran back into the ring and told the referee to start counting.

1..

2..

3.. AKECHI began to stir.

4..

5.. AKECHI began to walk back towards the ring.

6..

7.. AKECHI rolled back into the ring.

Deseo had stepped back prior to AKECHI reentering the ring, doing so as he elected to run in and hit a dropkick into his side before he could get up, leaving him lying face down in the ring. He grabbed AKECHI's left arm and hooked his right leg around it, putting his knee right on the inside of the elbow joint. He then grabbed AKECHI's right arm and pulled it towards him with a lot of force. Deseo then dragged AKECHI towards his corner and tagged in Rojo. Rojo and Deseo both took a knee onto AKECHI's back, making sure to put all their weight into it. JD wasn't going to just sit around and let his partner get double teamed, so he took it upon himself to enter the ring and stop them. He got their attention at least as they got off of his partner, but they both leapt up and hit him with stereo dropkicks. JD fell onto the mat back first, but he sat up only to receive double chops to the chest from both men to send him right back down. Deseo ran and rebounded off the ropes to hit a 450 Splash onto the so called "Devil". Rojo then helped his partner get JD up as they both threw him over the top rope. JD held on to stay on the apron, but as he stood up, Deseo was already heading for him as he leapt high into the air and flipped over JD, grabbing him to hit him with a Blockbuster off the apron and out to ringside.

"That's actually a really impressive move, especially since something like a Blockbuster that involves having to land at ringside must hurt," said Kendrick.

"It's a big drop from above the ropes to landing back first on the ringside mats, but Deseo likely only cares about keeping JD out of this match for now," said Patrick. With JD out of the picture for the moment, that left Rojo in the ring by himself with AKECHI. While both members of Los Muertos Ingratos were attacking JD, AKECHI had started getting up and was on one knee at this point. Rojo went in to grab him from behind only for him to receive a back elbow to the chin, which stunned him momentarily, followed by a hard Lariat that managed to flip Rojo from the sheer force of it. AKECHI dragged Rojo back up and whipped him into a corner. He then ran and followed after Rojo, nailing him with another Lariat in the corner. This was followed up with many elbows to the head, slowly forcing Rojo down with each one until he was seated in the corner. AKECHI ran to the opposite corner, stopped there to turn around, before sprinting right back to Rojo and hitting him with a Hesitation Dropkick. He dragged Rojo back up again and went behind him before grabbing him around the waist and lifting him back for a German Suplex that he bridged into a pin attempt with.

1..

2..Kick Out

Rojo wasn't prepared for AKECHI to have turned the match to his favor so quickly, nor was he prepared for the pin attempt, but nonetheless, he was able to kick out. AKECHI wasn't going to stop there though, as such, he brought Rojo back up while maintaining his hold and went for another suplex, however he had switched his hold into a Full Nelson, so he could hit Rojo with a Dragon Suplex. He connected and bridged it into another pin attempt.

1..

2..Kick Out.

It still wasn't enough to keep the luchador down. AKECHI released his hold and dragged Rojo up again and Irish Whipped him across the ring towards the ropes while he stepped back to the ropes and rebounded off them, as did Rojo. AKECHI went for a knee strike directed at Rojo's stomach, only for Rojo to leap up and maneuver around him to take him down with a Tilt-A-Whirl DDT. Rojo grabbed AKECHI by the right arm and lifted him up a bit as he began to kick the sole of his boot into AKECHI's face repeatedly. Deseo reentered the ring, having been lying in wait outside for a bit, grabbed AKECHI's other arm, and also kicked the sole of his boot into AKECHI's face, taking turns with Rojo on the kicks. They then dragged AKECHI up and threw him back down with a Two-Man Hip Toss. Rojo and Deseo nodded to each other as they both stomped on AKECHI's gut, forcing him up into a seated position. They then ran and rebounded off the ropes before sliding in to hit AKECHI in the sides with stereo dropkicks. Rojo then ran towards the ropes again, leapt onto the ropes, and sprung off them to hit AKECHI with a Moonsault. He stayed on AKECHI, but hooked the leg for extra leverage in his pin attempt while Deseo stayed alert in the ring to prevent JD from getting involved.

1..

2..

Despite Deseo's trying to guard Rojo and prevent JD from breaking up the pin, JD managed to sneak in from Deseo's blind spot and broke up the pin before he could notice until it was too late. JD broke up the pin with a hard Axe Handle to Rojo's back. He then got up whereby Deseo attempted to remove him from the match again by leaping onto his shoulders and leaning back for a Hurricanrana. JD however, wasn't having any of it and, through sheer strength, prevented the move, instead hoisting him up into the Powerbomb position. He realized the ropes were right behind him and JD decided to fall back, causing Deseo to land chest first on the top rope. He stayed there, draped over the top rope. JD went in behind him and hit him with a Back Stabber before popping back up and throwing Deseo over the top rope and out to ringside. Rojo had gotten himself up and he turned JD around before attempting a Hurricanrana on him. He definitely didn't see how that went for his partner because he got lifted into Powerbomb position by JD. This time though, Rojo had the wherewithal to try and lean forward, going for a Sunset Flip Powerbomb, which sort of succeeded. Sort of only because while he did force JD down, "The Jersey Devil" had rolled through with the move and delivered a hard knee strike to the seated Rojo's chest, sending him down to his back. JD went into his corner and held out his hand, waiting for AKECHI to get his senses and tag him in. AKECHI took a few moments to drag himself before he was able to tag him in, but he did so and JD was now the legal man in this match.

"JD getting himself legally into this match for the first time tonight and not a moment too soon," said Patrick.

"He really did get held up for a bit, but it gives AKECHI ample time to recover," said Kendrick. JD went right back to attacking Rojo, stomping on his right arm over and over. He dragged Rojo up and grabbed him into a side headlock before lifting him up into the air as if going for a Suplex but planting him down with a Sitout Reverse Suplex Slam. JD stayed on the offensive, dragging Rojo near a neutral corner and climbing onto the middle rope before leaping off to hit a Diving Knee Drop onto the luchador. "The Jersey Devil" wasn't done yet though as he dragged Rojo back up to his feet. He held him in position for what looked like a Flatliner, an Elevated Flatliner at that as he lifted Rojo into the air, only Rojo didn't land face first on the mat, JD instead swung the momentum in the opposite direction and planted him down with what could be called an Elevated STO.

"That move is a second favorite for JD, right next to his finisher Deadly Sin. He calls this move The Advocate*." said Kendrick. JD rolled onto Rojo for a cover, hooking the outside leg as he did so.

1..

2..Kick Out.

Rojo kicked out, but it seemed like it might be the last time he would, at least in JD's mind it seemed that way. JD dragged Rojo up again and rammed him back first into a neutral corner. He lifted Rojo onto the top rope and began climbing up the ropes as well. JD grabbed Rojo into position for what looked like a DDT from the top rope, but Rojo clubbed him with his forearm in the back to stop him from doing so. This stalled him long enough that Deseo was able to get back into the ring and attack JD's back before he pried him off of his partner and lifted him into Powerbomb position, likely for some retribution. Rojo helped as once Deseo walked JD far enough away, he leapt off the top rope to hit a Seated Senton on JD while Deseo slammed him down as it happened. Rojo and Deseo went to their corner briefly, with Deseo getting onto the apron so he could tag in.

"Deseo is back in the match, but Rojo doesn't look like he's going to leave the ring just yet," said Kendrick.

"They've probably got some bad intentions for JD right now. AKECHI is still recovering, this is not going well for him or JD. If this continues, that's it for them," said Patrick. Needless to say, they absolutely had bad intentions in mind for JD as Deseo reentered the ring. Rojo ran and dropkicked AKECHI, who was climbing back up onto the apron by his corner, sending him back down to ringside where he had been resting prior. Los Muertos Ingratos turned their collective attention back to JD as they turned him over onto his stomach before they started stomping hard all over his back. They then shifted to elbow drops onto his back. Then they took turns going to the ropes and landing on JD's back with splashes and sentons. Finally they lifted him up and began taking turns hitting him with backbreakers. They were doing their damndest to hurt JD's back. They concluded their assault with a two person variation of the Backdrop Suplex. Deseo rolled JD onto his back and pinned him.

1..

2..

AKECHI came in and broke up the pin. Rojo attempted to throw him out of the ring only for AKECHI to reverse the throw and toss him over the top rope instead. When Rojo didn't fall to ringside, AKECHI headbutted him which caused the luchador to fall. He turned to Deseo who was charging at him, likely for a dropkick, but he stepped in and nailed him in the chin with a stiff elbow, stunning him long enough for him to follow up with a Spinebuster. AKECHI got up as fast as he could and dragged JD to his corner before tagging himself in. JD didn't move out of the ring though, he looked pretty hurt. The referee took note of this and called for the medical team at ringside* to check on JD.

"JD looks hurt. I think all those shots to the back might have legitimately done some damage there," said Kendrick.

"I guess this has turned into a handicap match." said Patrick. AKECHI went into the ring and went right for Deseo, pinning him face down on the mat as he began to rain elbows on the back of his head. This continued on for a bit until he stopped and dragged Deseo up. He got behind the luchador and applied a Sleeper Hold, trying to make him pass out. He worked him down into a seated position as this happened until he felt that he had done enough for his next move to be met with no resistance. That move involved him running to the ropes, then running back at Deseo after rebounded off them. AKECHI was going for the Penalty Kick. However, Rojo chose now to reassert himself in this match as he hit AKECHI with a dropkick to send him away before any damage could be done.

"AKECHI was so close to having that be it, but Rojo managed to save his partner before the worst could happen," said Kendrick. Rojo grabbed AKECHI and spun him around, then grabbed the top of his head while back to back with him. He leapt up and flipped over him to plant him with his Reverse Asai DDT known as Noches Rojas. Deseo then got to his senses and stood up, he saw what his partner did and everyone could tell he was happy about that. Deseo then grabbed AKECHI, who Rojo had lifted back up, into a front facelock, hooked his leg, lifted him up, and planted him down with his Northern Lights Bomb finisher.

"Último Deseo Y Testamento! That looks like it's it for AKECHI tonight," said Patrick. AKECHI still seemed to stir, not enough to get up though, and Los Muertos Ingratos took that personally. They dragged AKECHI up and straightjacketed his arms, Rojo pulling his left arm across him, holding it with his left hand, Deseo with the right arm and holding it with his right hand. They hooked their arms over AKECHI's neck before lifting him up vertically and planted him down with a Straightjacket Vertical Drop Brainbuster.

"AKECHI still being conscious must've been a slight to Rojo and Deseo since they've likely ended this match once and for all with that move. That's a move that's made them renowned as " team in Mexico. They call it Medianoche de los Condenados*," said Kendrick. Deseo rolled AKECHI over and covered him for a pin.

1..

2..

3.

The bell rang as the audience watched in shock as AKECHI lay motionless in the ring while JD was being looked at by the medical team in the corner. They really laid it on thick with their boos directly at the winners.

"Here are your winners, Último Deseo and Arrebato Rojo, Los Muertos Ingratos."

Both members of Los Muertos Ingratos began to celebrate by doing their poses to the cameras while the crowd continued to boo them viciously.

"That was a dominant display of skill from Los Muertos Ingratos, but JD looks hurt and they definitely went overboard with putting down AKECHI," said Kendrick.

"Agreed, but unfortunately they won. This crowd isn't pleased by it and when AKECHI and JD watch the tape back on this one, I don't think they'll be happy either," said Patrick.

Deseo and Rojo stopped posing as they got on the middle ropes in two of the corners as they relished in the jeers of the crowd.

"Nevertheless, that's all we have for this week. I'm Kendrick West and for my broadcast partner Patrick West, goodnight, thanks for watching, and we'll see you next time on Turmoil."

* * *

Note Points

*I think that's correct at least. I don't think they lied about that in Wanna Be The Strongest In The World.

*Fun Fact: A bridging exploder suplex is also known as a Blizzard Suplex.

*Seriously, fuck the Money Clip.

*This is basically Hirooki Goto's GTW for those who are wondering.

*Like Devil's Advocate.

*There's always been one there, but they've obviously never been needed until now.

* It means Midnight of the Damned


End file.
